Foxy Romantic
by RPGirl777
Summary: YAOI, main couple ItaNaru KyuSas. All was well in the boring village of Kohana. Until Kyuubi's old friend Itachi showed up. Now will these boys spice up each other's life. Limes and Lemons, Enjoy! NO FLAMES PLZ, And Review Plz. ITS BACK UP!
1. Chapter 1

**RPGirl**: -waves- Nihao Nihao, all you little readers out there. Its mean again and its time for a new Story… yes I know I haven't Post up a new chap in Sweet and Spicy in a long time. I only had enough time to make this story, since RPGuy is on me to finish off chap 9 of The Forgotten Princess and the Kitsune demon.

**Itachi**: Why don't you just show your power and Domnate him…

**RPGirl:** Oh, Hey Itachi Baby. Heh I'm too much of an Uke to do that X3

**Itachi:** Whatever, you fan girls are strange… hey why am I not in this Chapter?!

**RPGirl**: XD well you sorta are, but um, saving you until the 2nd chap

**Itachi**: Okay so you're saying that I'm not gonna show up till you post the second chap… Damnit that means I won't see Naruto until Next time.

**RPGirl**: Heh, yeah that's what it says in your contract to me. But since you're here Why not get naked for me and say the disclamer

**Itachi**: -looks at me with red eyes-

**RPGirl**: O_O;;;;; Um, heh or you can just say the Disclaimer….

**Itachi:** That's better, ahem. RPGirl doesn't own Naruto in any way or form…I do…I wish…Anyways. She is just a Yaoi Fan girl who loves ItaNaru. Flaming her will earn you 72 hours of pure torture by me…-smiles as black eyes flashes to red-

**RPGirl:** Okay everyone, Enjoy the story, give me lots of Reviews, the reviews might power me up enough to update all my stories. BE GOOD LITTLE READERS X3

**Itachi:** Naruto…Now T0T

**RPGirl**: Now yet, you have to wait X3

**Star 1**

**This one is lonely…**

'_I need more affection than you know,_

_So many ups and downs,_

_I need true emotions'_

_-My Sanctuary (KH2)_

The village of Kohana slowly awaken like a just budding flower as the morning sun peeked over the Hokage mountains that watches over the peaceful village with such ease. People of the village slowly started to awaken, some already out in the dusty streets while others at the kitchen table sipping there morning coffee. Yup, all was peaceful in this same old same old village; it seems nothing exciting ever happens.

In the village of Kohana, a treaty with beings of summon world and the humans of this world has been signed, both humans and Summon beings both live in this village peacefully, the bonding of these two beings have been so great that the two races are starting to blind together, created half breeds.

Kohana; home of both Human and Summoning beings, it was a pretty peaceful village.

In a home, near the shopping district, is where the story starts. The Home was lavishing. Truly who ever lived here knew how to live life. The Living room housed a wide screen TV, along with a complete black leather living room set; couch, recliner, everything. And in the center of the living room a glass table decorated with both red and white roses.

The Other room with the dinning room and from that room it leads up stairs or to the kitchen.

"Ufm" Groaned a rough voice as footsteps could be herd coming down the stairs.

A tall lanky red head rubbed his crimson eyes sleepily as he heading towards the Kitchen. The slim red head seems to be in his mid twenties; twenty-five to be right. With a wide yawn and stretch, lovely nine red fox tails could be seen behind the man along with a pair of red fox ears that twitched on his head.

"Hmm, coffee" Mumbled the fox as he headed over to the kitchen counter.

This young man name is Kyuubi, and he owns this house. He lives here along with his little brother, who was still up in his room sleeping the day away. The nine tailed fox fumbled around with the coffee maker through his half wake state; it seems it was a rough night for someone.

"Aw man, this is what I get for getting such a great Idea so late at night…" Said Kyuubi to himself as his Crimson eyes watched that lovely brown liquid drip into the coffee pot, it was the life giver to this Fox.

Kyuubi is a famous writer, along with Jirya and his Ichi Ichi Paradise. Kyuubi's romance novels were the talk of all in the village and in some other villages too.

Indeed Kyuubi is very proud of his works, but more even he loves being an older brother.

Finally with one last yawn that showed off his long fangs, his coffee was ready. The red headed twenty-five year old headed over towards the kitchen table to sit back and enjoy his coffee.

"Mmmm, Energy in a cup" Said Kyuubi to himself as he inhale the sweet sent of the life giving coffee. After adding nearly 100 scoops of sugar in his coffee it was ready for him to consume. With one sip of that sweet coffee he came back to life. The coffee was sweet indeed causing his tongue to lick his lips, showing off the tongue ring placed in the center of his tongue.

"Okay, hmm… what to do today" Mumbled the deep voice fox to himself as he went over what his had to do today over his head, he still took sips of his coffee from time to time.

Suddenly Kyuubi placed his cup of joe down on the kitchen table, just remembering something. It was a week day, to be pacific; it was Friday, a school day. He has to wake up his little brother so he could go to school.

"Ah, now should be a good time, I can still make him breakfast" Said Kyuubi as he looked at the digital clock on the coffee maker.

Kyuubi finished off his cup of coffee and rushed up stairs, he always love waking up his little brother, even more so he just love messing with his brother.

He finally made it upstairs on the second floor, before him right there was his little brother rooms, there was a sign on the white door that read;

'**KEEP OUT, THAT MEANS YOU KYUUBI!**'

Kyuubi only smiled and inwardly chuckled at himself because of this; to him this showed that he's doing a great job as an elder brother. A twitching crimson fox ear was placed against the door; a light snoring could be heard inside.

Great he didn't miss his chance to have fun with his little brother; with a light turning of the knob he entered his brother's territory.

'_Kami, what a mess…_' Thought the crimson furry fox as he looked around his brother's room, Empty deposable bowls of ramen could be seen trashing the floor along with dirty clothes and other unmatchables.

Kyuubi let out a mental sigh as he spied his little brother sleeping away in his bed. Blue covers scattered everyway in the bed as a foot stuck out on the edge there while seven golden blond fox tails fell off on the other side of the bed.

"That's my brother, the calm sleeper" Said Kyuubi silently to himself with a twitching smile.

A blond, sun kissed teen slept way; hugging a pillow in his sleep. Kyuubi snuck closer to the bed, making sure to step over bowls and other things that might make him trip.

"Hmm… Hinata-chan…such a wonderful body you have" Mumbled the golden kitsune as he cuddle the pillow, making kissing noises as well.

Kyuubi couldn't help but to let tears of inward laughter fall from his red eyes as he heard this, it was just too funny and not fair. Here he is trying to sneak up on his little brother and he's talking in his sleep about a girl at school; this was just too rich.

After a few calming breaths, Kyuubi made his way closer to the bed, making sure to use the ninja skill her learn in school. Yes, Kyuubi used to be in Ninja school, it just he chosen a different path.

He finally made it, close enough to his brother's bed to sit on. With a swift spin on his heels, his flicked up his tails and sat gracefully on the bed. There his long red tails tapped Kyuubi's side, thinking of what he could do with his brother.

'…_Hm, maybe hand in water…no did that last week… hm, make him snuggle up to one of my 'used' boxers…nah, saving that one for one of his days off… what haven't I done yet…_' Thought the Kyuubi as he rubbed his chin, suddenly his red eyes glanced over at his brother as the blond continue on about Hinata in his sleep.

With a fanged smile Kyuubi had gotten a great idea, oh what a yummy idea. With a steady turn Kyuubi faced himself above his little brother, Kyuub was grateful for his thin figure, without it he wasn't sure if he could move that graceful.

With a snake like movement of his arms, his hands were under the covers. There was some searching like movements of the hands until he finally found what he wanted.

Kyuubi's ears reared back with a mischievous smiled as he looked over at his brother and began to slowly move his hands; up and down.

The sleeping blonds' tan face began to slightly color as Kyuubi began to do this, the elder brother began to move his hand faster. The sweet blond sharply took in air as his hips began to move along with the movements of his brother's hand; Naruto looked like he was having hard time controlling his hips.

"H…Hinata…" Softly said the blond in his sleep, as his ears twitched.

Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckled at this, "Oh, Naruto-kun, come for me…" Said Kyuubi in Naruto's ear; trying to make his deep voice sound that of a female as he continue to give his little brother's lower region pleasure.

"H-Hinata…I…I…" Softly Moan Naruto as he clutched his pillow close, Naruto's hips couldn't stop buckling. Naruto's moans continue along with the movment of his brother's hand, the little brother's face showed nothing but bliss.

Even Kyuubi have to admit, His little brother did look cute when he's about to come. With one last intake of air from Naruto, his hot seed shot all over Kyuub's hand.

"Hinata?" Siad Naruto as he finally woke up, sitting up.

Naruto slowly opened his deep blue eyes and yawned, he looked around thinking make by that wasn't a dream. But it was and it soon turned into a freakn' nightmare as he spotted his brother sitting next to him, with a proud smile on his face.

"Mmm, that was great. Naruto-chan" Said Kyuubi as he licked Naruto's cum off his hand.

It took a while for Naruto to register what had just happened, but when it finally clicked. His sun kissed face turned pale, even paler that his elder brother.

"YOU, WHAT THE FUCK, KYUBBI!" Roared Natuto as he began to throw things at his now laughing brother, Pillow, Clothes, bowls, anything he could get his hands out was lunched towards his brother.

"HAHAH, AW COME ON YOU HAD FUN RIGHT" Laughed Kyuubi when he quickly to the door of his brother's room.

"Damnit, Kyuubi. I'm not gay like you, fuck, get the hell out of my room!" Yelled a fuming Naruto as he glared at his smiling fool of a brother, this was the most embarrassing thing he did to him.

"Aw come now, I got you up." Said Kyuubi as he stepped out Naruto's room, "But anyways, hurry and get dressed you got school today" Said the red fox as he closed the door.

"Arg, damn that brother of mine to hell!" Cursed Naruto as he finally got out of bed; having to clean to the mess in his bed thanks to his Brother.

It was like this everyday for Naruto, woken up by his brother in the most strangest way. Naruto sighed and stretched as he headed for the bathroom; Shower, Brush teeth and Check looks in mirror. A simple routine down pack for the young Fox, simple but boring, same old, same old, it seems nothing never changed for Naruto.

Meanwhile down stairs, the sent of Pancakes cooking mixed with cigarette smoke filled the air. Kyuubi, being the master cook that his is, smoothly flipped some flap jacks in a pan. While the stacks where in mid air, he took a quick drag from his cig and exhale a cloud of Smoke. This Red Fox always seems like he finds a moment to smoke. He smoke while working, cooking and when he's just plain relaxing, he smokes. Naruto always complain about the smoke burning his nose but Kyuubi always respond; His house His territory.

With another graceful flip in the air, the stack of pan cakes landed on a plate, Kyuubi set the plate in the middle of the kitchen table; a main plate to take candy from.

"Hm, better put out my joy stick before, Naruto bitch about it" Said Kyuubi as he took one last drag before putting the cigarette out; tossing the butt into the sink and letting it fall into the drain, Making sure Naruto can't bust him.

As the crimson hair older brother set two plates on the table, energetic feet could be heard running down the stairs. Naruto jumped off the last stepped and landed with a,

"TA-DA!" as he landed.

Kyuubi chuckled at his brother's child like way; he looked as brother with a hand on his hip. He always wonders why his brother wore such a loud orange jump suit. It hid his slim figure; at that point Kyuubi tilted his head.

He began to think how much him and Naruto looked so much a like, the only thing different between there was, Naruto's Sun kissed skin and Kyuubi's Pale skin, due to lack of getting out, Kyuubi's hair was a crimson red while Naruto's blond hair was pure and light, and last but not lest the tongue ring Kyuubi gotten when he was young. The older brother finally shook his head of the thoughts of how he and Naruto looked so a liked but yet so different.

"Hm, Nii-san, you been smoking?" Pouted the short fox boy as his seven tails swayed behind him, Naruto had to get on his older brother's Smoking. He didn't want his Bro to be talking out of a tub in his neck.

"Huh, er…heh yeah" Chuckled Kyuubi as he was caught.

"Nii-san" Said the irritated boy as he reared his blond fox ears back, "Your cancer sticks burn my nose along with hurting your health," Naruto put his hands on his hips, "When are you going to quit?" Nagged the 15 year old boy to his elder brother, giving him the big sad blue eyes look; Naruto always use this to get what he wanted.

"Hmm, when I die I guess" Said Kyuubi as he rubbed the back of his head, his blood red eyes gazing off to the side, with that' I-Don't-care' look.

"Nii-san, don't joke about that!" Stomped Naruto as he folded his arms, even thought his brother does annoy him; he was still Naruto's Brother and he loves his brother.

Naruto sometimes act like such a kid sometimes, even worse since he looked like a kid due to his height and looks. Such a slender body for a young boy, he could easily be mistaken for a girl, but for Naruto thank goodness for having a cock to tell people he was a boy.

"Look, are you gonna stand there and bitch or are you going to eat?" Finally said Kyuubi as his nine graceful tails waved behind him, he folding his arms waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Fine yeah, yeah." Said Nartuo as he sat down at the table.

With the discussion of Kyuubi's smoking over with, Kyuubi placed a stack of pancakes on Naruto's plate and then the rest of the pancakes on his plate. The two brothers set at the kitchen table eating there breakfast.

Naruto sat there putting jelly on his flapjacks, while Kyuubi sipped coffee with his meal. The two boys ate silently until one of them spoke.

"Um, so did you get any sleep?" Asked Naruto as he placed a jelly covered cake in his mouth, seems that both boys have the love of sweets in common.

"Mm" Gulped Kyuubi as he down a sip of coffee, "Heh so you noticed" Said Kyuubi with a fanged smile, "Heh yup, no bags under my eyes. I finally finished the dead line" Said Kyuubi proudly.

"The book you finished is it…" Asked Naruto hesitantly, knowing what the answer will be.

"Heh, Yup, MY YOAI ONE" Announced Kyuubi proudly as his tails waved up and down.

"Ugh, you and you, gayness…" Naruto Shivered.

"Aw come on, love strike us in many forms"

"I hope for me it'll be in a form of a woman"

"…heh, Who's Hinata-chan?" Teased Kyuubi with a fox like smile.

"That's it, I'm done" Said a red faced Naruto as he stood up from the table.

Naruto fumed as he placed his empty plate in the sink, he was still quite embarrassed by the way Kyuubi woke him. Even more than that, he made him come while he was having dreams about the lovely Hinata. Naruto sighed remorsefully at this and went into the living room area; he last left his bag for school in this room.

"Hey, I'll be here today when you get offa school" Called Kyuubi from the kitchen.

Sometimes Kyuubi left the house (Yes, as shocking as it is, he leaves the house) Sometimes to go get something to eat or grocery shopping; so normally he leaves the home only if he has to other than that he's a total home body.

"Aye!" Replied Naruto, already half way out the door.

"Oh, yeah, we're gonna have guess when you get home, so be nice" said Kyuubi as Naruto closed the door behind him.

The red elder fox brother chuckled at his brother's eagerness, "Welp, better print out a copy. The Editor should be here soon" Said Kyuubi as he got up from the kitchen table.

Naruto's Blond ravishing tails waft in the wind as the fox hurried down the village's streets. Running by the ramen shack, past the books store even past the toy store, he seems like he was in a hurry to get to school; even though he was on time.

"Hm, if I get there early enough I should be able to talk to Hinata-chan before I get to class" Said Naruto to himself as rushed through the streets.

The Blond Kitsune's tail swayed as he ran; hurrying to meet up with Hinata. Suddenly with a slightly red face and widen eye, a short raven hair girl was before him.

"H-hinata…chan" Sputtered Naruto as she watched the girl from behind.

Pale lavender eyes glanced back as the name was spoke, indeed it was the lovely Hinata; it seems Naruto wasn't running as late as he thought, he quickly caught up with her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, so good to see you" Said the pale fragile girl as she smiled at Naruto.

"Y-yes, good to see you again, Hinata-chan" Said Naruto as he walked with Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto are best friends, been best friends since they started Ninja school together. The Young Hyuuga girl was a shy one along with being so soft and innocent, but when push comes to pull she knew when to get tough. Sadly, she has no idea about Naruto's feelings for her.

"So, Naruto-kun," Finally spoke Hinata as she glanced over at the fox boy, "You seem happy today anything going on with your brother or something?" Asked Hinata as she continues down the village streets; with Naruto by her side.

"Heh well yeah…Cause I…Um, heh," Chuckled Naruto as he tried his best to hide his blush, '_Cause I'm with you Hinata-chan…oh why can't I say those words'_ Thought the blond Fox with a seldom sigh.

Hinata looked at Naruto oddly because of the sigh, she shrugged it off and continue down the village's street; Getting close to school.

As the two grew closer to the school, Naruto couldn't help but keep his eyes on Hinata, he was growing lost in the shy girl's pale eyes, her soft skins and her soft spoken ways.

"Oh Naruto, Look out!" Cried Hinata as she stooped.

Too late, Naruto went face first into the hard doors of the school. Hinata could only watch this with her hands over her mouth; wide pale eyes.

Such a hard slam into the doors; he walked right into the doors. It was times like this the doors should be pushed opened not pull. As the Dazed Naruto fell back to the ground, he couldn't help but think about what he often thinks of.

'_Nothing exciting ever happens in this village… nothing new ever happens to me…I wish something new would happen'_

With that last thought Naruto was lay flat out on the ground, Hinata quickly went to his side, hoping maybe there was something she could do for her friend.

Back at Kyuubi's home, nine stunning blood red tails flowed around the tall, lanky 25 year old. A clawed hand rain through his spiky red hair; spiky hair just like Naruto.

"Hm…" sighed the Kitsune Man as he sat back on his black leather couch, sitting back on the couch while trying to sort his thoughts.

Before him on the Living room table was a black Laptop, it seems that the red Kitsune is jumping on another story he had in mind.

Kyuubi sigh a stress filled sigh and rubbed the temples of his head, the red rim glasses he was wearing looked rather stylish on him as it reflected the laptop screen's glow.

"Hrm, why is this so hard, it was coming out so easily while I was cleaning the kitchen." Said Kyuubi to himself, he removed his glass as he crossed his long legs.

It seems the red fox was having a slight writer's block.

"I have a good romance story, two lovers always promising to be together and then suddenly," Said Kyuubi dramatically, "…I need names for my two characters…" Pouted Kyuubi as he glared at his laptop screen; almost it was the laptop faults that he got stuck.

With another Sigh Kyuubi laid back on the soft couch, the tight jeans he was wearing seem to show off his well toned pale ass quite well, and the black netted shirt looked positively sexy on him.

The Kyuubi was thin, just like Naruto. The only thing is that he was much taller than his little brother and probably more aggressive than Naruto too.

"Oh Ho hum, so boring here" Said Kyuubi to himself, he was staring up at the ceiling. His red crimson eyes seem to hold an emotion that was unknown for Kyuubi, by other means it was rare to see Kyuubi like this… it was a look of loneliness.

Lately it's been hard for Kyuubi and Naruto, for Kyuubi its his love life and for Naruto it was friendship. Both foxes had same but different feelings of Loneliness.

Kyuubi turned over in the couch, his back facing inward of the couch while his face, his eyes wonder around from the laptop to the white walls of the living room.

"My love life been sucky as of late… well there is a lack of suck" Said the lonesome fox to him self, his crimson eyes seem to be burning a hole into the white wall.

'_Naruto…we're brothers, though he doesn't show it… I know he's lonely… it is because of his love life or is it because of is it because of his lack of friends_" Thought the Kyuubi as he closed his eyes.

The Fox was growing lost in his wild thoughts and wonders, thinking about the future of him self, Naruto and this broken little family…

'_Naruto…I am sorry you are lonely, I am doing my best… sadly I too am lonely I wish I had someone in my life. That one person who doesn't care that I am an egotistical fox…that, I pull pranks just to show my love..._' The Kyuubi then turned in his deep thoughts, curling up a little in the couch. '_Someone that can see through my image, can get past my shield_' Thought Kyuubi with a sigh.

'_Mother…I'm sorry, if only father was Alive…but I ha-_'

**DING DONG**

Kyuubi was suddenly stirred out of his thoughts by the door bell, His long red fox ears twitched as someone knocked on the door. Kyuubi quickly got up from the couch, cracking his back he let out a yawn.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Said Kyuubi as she walked over to the door, screeched behind his ear.

The Fox was slightly annoyed that someone disturbed him while he was in the middle of thinking, but he hid that as his clawed hand rested on the door knob.

"Yeah what do you want?" Said Kyuubi as he opened the door, he blinked when she saw who was at the door.

"Just as Rude as I remember…" Siad a mature voice.

This voice it sounded so smooth, it was like talking with darkness it self. Who could this voice belong to?

Kyuubi's Red eyes seem to light up as he looked at who was on his door step. A wide smile came across his whiskered face, showing off his fangs.

"My, My, took you long enough, you sonvabitch" Said the Fox as his nine tails wavered around him, "Please come in, and do let your little brother come in too, he can join us. Naruto should be home soon." Said Kyuubi with a bow, it was rare to see this Fox bow to anyone, who ever this is he must have respect for this person.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPGirl:** Oh dear god, I never wrote a chap this long before, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Itachi**: I know I did –pulls out a leash and a tied up Naruto is dragged out-

**Naruto**: MUPH…MMMMmmm –He's gagged-

**RPGirl: **Sorry I had to gift wrap him for you

**Itachi**: It is alright, I like it –looks at Naruto with red eyes and a smile- I cannot wait to unwrap my gift.

**RPGirl**: -pulls out camera- :3

**Naruto:** 8x….

**Itachi:** The hell is that for? –ponits to camera-

**RPGirl:** What I need pictures for research, I mean I'm gonna make the sex scenes awesome.

**Itachi**: …Okay

**Naruto: MMMMMMMMM **D8

**RPGirl**: I do not own Naruto… Itachi does X3. People if you give me more reviews I will write more kick ass chaps, enjoy and be good lil'Readers.

**Star 2**

**The Catalyst**

'_We are rowing the boat of fate,_

_But the waves keep attacking us_

_But isn't that still a wonderful journey?_

_Aren't any of them a wonderful journey?'_

_-Life is Like a Boat (BLEACH)_

_A soothing sent blew across the gentle sleeping blond, the sent of pure flowers and water filled the air. Such a nice cool breeze it sooths Naruto's sun kissed skin, slowly deep blue orbs flutter opened._

"_Where…am I?" Mumbled the dazed orange clad ninja as he lay in a field of flowers, such sweet smelling flowers it was so nice to Naruto's since._

_Such a relaxing atmosphere, Naruto could feel himself falling back to sleep. Suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw movement; the blond fox quickly sat up. It tilted a little bit, getting up so fast made him dizzy._

_Naruto's fox ears twitched as he heard a giggle from the side of him, he quickly turned his head to see a pair of light blue eyes looking down at him. The young fox boy eyes widen as he looked into those eyes; they seemed so familiar._

"_Heh, finally awake my son" Said such a soothing voice, it was warm; each word this woman's voice spoke wrapped around him with such care and love, such a motherly voice. Naruto could only blink as he tried his best to get a full view of this woman._

_Long red hair flutter in the breeze as Naruto gazed up at this woman, just then Naruto noticed something; a warm feeling around his waist. He quickly looked down to see a red fox tail, Naruto gasped. This woman she was a Summon being, a fox summon being._

_This woman, this fox, could she be. But how can she, this woman should be dead, could she be Moth-_

"Mother!" Called Naruto as he suddenly sat up, he frantically looked around, hoping to see at least one sign of that woman with the warm aura… nothing.

The dazed and confused Fox blinked as he rubbed his face, it must have been all a dream… heh, of course it was all a dream. Mother is dead, there is only him and Kyuubi left of there broken family. Naruto sighed as he felt his heart sank.

"Naruto dear, was that you?" Asked a soft female voice.

Naruto glanced up, his soft blue eyes spotted a female wearing an all white uniform; it was the school nurse.

"Oh, Miss. Jen" Said Naruto softly as he slowly smiled.

The white dressed female smiled and walked over to Naruto, she sat on the edge of his bed. Her soft hands rested on his head and then his face; making sure her purple eyes didn't miss a thing that might have been out of place on the youth.

Naruto just blinked as he waited for Nurse Jen to finish off her exam, "Alright, you seem all good" Said the dark hair nurse with a ruby lips stick smile.

Miss. Jen was a sweet lady that enjoyed her job, it was once rumored that she study under Tsunade; the 5th Hokage. Miss. Jen was a wonderful woman, easy on the eye and such a caring personality; it seems Miss. Jen is the perfect nurse.

"Hm, thank you, Miss. Jen" Said Naruto as he rubbed his head, he was wondering how he got there.

"Heh, you hit that door hard, good thing Mrs. Hyuuga help you to me. She was so worried" Said Miss. Jen as she stood up, she walked back over to her desk.

Naruto blinked, Hinata was worried about him and helped him. Does that mean she has feelings for him, Naruto couldn't hold back the smile that came from that thought.

"Hinata-chan helped me… and she was worried about me, she cares" Said Naruto as his seven tails seem to almost wag behind him.

"Yes, you missed one of your classes, its now 2nd period." Said Miss. Jen from her desk. "I'm writing you an excuse for missing the first class… but you better hurry to your second." She glanced over at Naruto.

"Ah, okay" Said Naruto as he got out of bed.

He really didn't mind missing his first class since it was Ninja History, he really didn't like that class that much; too boring. But he loves his Second class, it was Combat Training and he loves to show off his strength. Even more so since Hinata take that class with him around that time.

With a nod and a smiling wave good bye, Naruto headed off towards his first class to deliver his excuse, from there he would have to hurry to the gym. Naruto walked down the empty halls with his hands on his head, with the halls being so quite and not crowded it gave Naruto chance to think.

'_That dream I had, it was of Mother, I'm sure of it… but… You know, I noticed that Kyuubi never talks about Mom and Dad that much. And every time I ask, he always able to change the subject… strange fox…'_ Naruto deeply thought as he continues to travel. Unknown to him was the stranger sneaking up behind him.

"Oy, Naruto!" Finally said the Stranger as he placed a hand on Naruto's Shoulder.

Naruto quickly jumped with a yelp and turned towards who called his name, with a sigh and disappointed look he smiled, "Hello Shikamaru" Said Naruto as he folded his arm.

With a lazed look from a pair of black eyes, Shikamaru spoke. "You seem disappointed, hoping it was Hinata, skipping?" Said the young boy as he folded his arm, his half lidded eyes though they seem lazy still had a superior look to them.

"Heh, No, Hinata who never do that, she's too good" Said Naruto with a shrug.

It seems like the high ponytail boy was skipping class like normal, Naruto and Shikamaru are good friends. Sometimes Naruto would skip class with him, since the lazy ninja seem to be a pro at this.

"Heh you would know, Lover boy" Teased Shikamaru

"Whatever man" Blushed Naruto

"Anyways, heard you got KO'd by the entrance door, wow some great ninja you're gonna be" Said the vest wearing ninja as he began to walk with Naruto.

"Dude, give me a brake. You know how I feel about Hinata, I got distracted!" Snapped Naruto as scowled

"Heh, heh, yeah, yeah, whatever man. It can be so troublesome sometimes"

"Yeah I heard that…"

"So, did you hear, today in Combat training? Kurenai Sensei is letting everyone spar with one another"

"Really? SWEET, I get to see Hinata-chan in action and she gets to see me."

"That is if you get to class in time"

With that Naruto zoomed off down the hallway, leaving Shikamaru in the dust. The lazy ninja could only chuckle at his friend's eagerness and sigh. Shikamaru was one of those boys that were too smart for school, he always got good grades when he go to class, it's just that… Class was too easy for him. With a Lazy shrug of the shoulders, Shikamaru continue his little walking adventure of the school's hallways.

Sitting back relaxing in his empty class room, a tan skin ninja sipped some tea as he sat on his desk. Before he was an empty row of desk, it seems to be a free period for this teacher. This man screeched his scared nose and he enjoyed the quite of his empty class room. Ah yes this is truly peaceful,

"IRUKIA SENEI!" Called Naruto as he slammed the class room door open, in turn this caused the clam teacher to almost spill his hot tea.

"Er, N-Naruto-kun, there you are" Said Irukia as he rubbed the back of his head, his pure black eyes gazed at the young fox as he approached him.

"Irukia Sensei sorry I missed your class, here I got an excuse" Said Naruto as he handed the nurse's note to his teacher.

Irukia raised his brow as he looked at the note, '_yup what the kids said in class was true'_, Thought Irukia, '_He must have hit that door hard_.' The dark hair teacher looked at his student.

"You should try and be more careful," Siad Iruka as he used his free hand to pet Naruto.

"Heh, sorry to make you worry, Irukia Sensei…I was…Distracted" Said Naruto as he fiddle with his fingers, his seven tails wavered behind him.

"Heh, whould this distraction be Hinata-chan?" Said the clever teacher with a smile.

Naruto blue eyes widen and blush spread across his nose, "How'd you know…is it that obvious?" Said the blond Ninja with worry, if it was then Hinata must know about his feelings.

The tan teacher let out a laugh and smiled, "Heh, no it's just the way you act around her, I noticed" Said the smiling teacher, Naruto couldn't help but smile along with him.

Irukia was almost like a father to him, he sometimes visit him and his older brother to leave some food and tell Kyuubi how well Naruto was doing in class. Irukia knew how busy Kyuubi can be, since the teacher himself was a reader of his brother's books. Irukia was one of the people of the village that was kind to the two fox brothers, he sometimes treat Naruto to a bowel of Ramen at Ramen Shack.

"Well anyways, I bet Hinata-chan think I'm a loser now" Sighed the long faced fox, his ears dropped down as his heart sank; yet again.

"Nah, I don't think so, I mean Hinata isn't that kind of girl." Said Iurkia as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hm, yeah…" Said Naruto as his ears perked up, That Iurkia he always know what to say, "Well I should hurry off to Gym, before I miss that class too" Siad Naruto as he turned towards the classroom door.

"Mm" Gulped Iurkia as he swallowed some tea, "We have Homework tonight, Asked Hinata-chan for the notes and she should tell you" Said Irukia with a wink.

Naruto looked back at his teacher and smiled, '_Thank Kami for you Iurkia, giving me another chance to talk to Hinata-chan_' thought the golden fox as he opened the door, only to me face first with a chest.

Naruto stumbled back and rubbed his face, he was about to snap at who he bumped into until he noticed it was another teacher; Kakashi. Naruto blinked as he looked up at this teacher, wondering why he was here in Irukia's class room and not at the teacher lounge reading that perverted Book; Ichi Ichi Paradice.

"Ah… Naruto, you're still here" Said the white hair teacher with an almost disappointed tone in his voice, his pure white wolf like ear could be seen drooping downwards.

"Um, Kakashi Sensei why are you here?" Said Naruto, he wasn't the noisy type but his fox curiosity getting the better of him. "You got something to do with Iurkia Sensei?" Said the young ninja as he tilted his head and blinked his big blue eyes; showing his child like innocence.

"Something like that…Yes" Said The one eye ninja, as a sly smile appeared on his face, thank goodness it was hidden by his mask, but his wagging wolf tail couldn't be hidden and Naruto was looking right at it with a puzzled face.

Iurkia suddenly cleared his voice, drawing the attention of both Kakashi and Naruto to him.

"Um, Naruto-kun, d-don't you have to hurry to class?" Said Iukria as he rubbed the back of his head, trying his best to keep his blushing cheeks from showing, he always hated when Kakashi gets playful.

"AYA, you're right, uh, bye Kakashi Sensei, Iurkia Sensei" Said Naruto as he zoomed out the classroom, leaving the two teachers alone.

Iurkia sighed as he lend against his desk, rubbing the brim of his nose between his index finger and thumb. Kakashi trotted over towards the stress teacher with his hands in his pocket.

"I swear, you dong summon beings must love to play with everyone." Said Iurkia finally as his red blush began to show, Kakashi smiled at this.

"Heh, yeah," Said Kakashi smoothly with a shrug, "But…" He's half lidded eye glanced over at the blushing Iurkia. In one quick motion the young teacher was in the elder teacher's arms.

"We only play _rough_ with the one we truly love" Said the smiling Kakashi as he looked into the soft brown eyes of his lover.

Iurkia's face turned red, he quickly shook his head, "W-well, whatever, we shouldn't…we're at work" Said the shy teacher as he tried everything not to look in his lover's eyes; he stared directly at his chest.

"Hm, you say that but you're body is saying something different" Chimed the white wolf as his hips began to grind against the hidden erection of Iurka's.

The young teacher inhaled a sharp breath as he did this; he was trying his best to keep his composure. But damn, this slick wolf knew how to get him,

"K-Kakashi… ah..." Softly spoke Iurkia as he gripped the white shirt of Kakashi, the flushed colored Iurkia had to hold on, its legs were getting weak.

Kakashi smiled as he saw his love beginning to enjoy the grinding of erection against erection.

"Heh, by the feel of it, it seems you've been wanting me since we first said hello this morning" Said the deep voice of Kakashi, he said them so deeply in the ears of the aroused Iurkia.

"Mmmm" Groaned the dark hair teacher, still trying his best to hold back his urges; he was losing. That deep brown voice of Kakashi, it was spinning in his head, Iurkia was getting lost in the pure bliss he was feeling.

Falling Deeper and Deeper into his love's grinding, his hips began to grind against Kakashi, slowly but surly; he couldn't stop himself it felt so fucking good.

'_Oh Kami… I … I don't think I can h…hold myself back_' Thought Iurkia as he finally let out a soft moan.

It was with that moan that Kakashi took a hand and cupped it under Iruka's chin, gentaly tugging his lover's head towards his. Hoping to gaze deeply into those soft brown eyes that held so much love for a wolf like him…That was it, a look into that wonderful eye of his, Iurkia grew lost to his urges, with a glaze look in his eyes; he was hungry for the Wolf, he lend in.

Both teachers pressed there lips together, diving into each other's mouth, Enjoying love's sweet nectar from each other.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was on his way to the gym, hurrying to not miss Hinata in action, he wanted so badly to let her see that he wasn't all talk and not a loser. The golden fox ran down that hallway switching to the east then west hallway.

"O-okay…" Said Naruto as he huffed, it seemed like he was running forever, "I…I think I'm lost" Said Naruto as he stopped. The blond fox looked around; trying to get his barring, let out a heave like sigh as he lean up against a door.

"Great, lost… and I bet I'm so late for Gym, that I might as well skip it" Said the disappointed Fox as his ears dropped.

Naruto was really looking forward to showing off his move, Naruto lean more into the door, resting his head on the door. His lonely cerulean eyes gazed upwards at the ceiling of the school. Pencil holes from playing the pencil game could be seen, this made Naruto chuckle a little before he drift into his mind.

'_No matter how much I tried to sake it, I keep thinking about that dream I had. Was that really mom… I was little when mother died, so I really don't have clear memories of her… Kyuubi's now help he always try to avoid it…wonder why?_' Naruto half lidded eyes soon grew into wide ones as the door suddenly opened up behind him.

With a loud yelp, he fell into the hands of Kurenai; the gym teacher. Naruto blinked as he gazed up at the female teacher/Ninja. A smirk like smile came a crossed her face.

"My, My, hello there Naruto," Said Kurenai as she helped Naruto to his feet, "You're so late" She sated with her hands placed on her lushes hips.

"Sorry, Kurenai Sensei…I kinda got lost and well…" Said Naruto as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Save it, I heard from Jen that you were with her in her office" Said Kurenai as she ran her slender fingers through her long black hair.

"Yes, Sensei" Said Naruto as he stood attention, for some reason Kurenai had one of those 'you-better-respect-me' air around her.

"Well, the class is almost over, everyone is has finish sparring. The last sparring is happening now, Hinata against Sakura" Said Kurenai as she motioned over her shoulder.

Naruto's blue eyes peeked pasted Kurenai only to see Hinata and Sakura standing against each other in the middle of the gym, while the rest of the students sit in the bleachers.

"Go on sit in the bleachers, we'll have to talk about this after we are done with this Match" Said Kuerani as she stepped aside.

"Y-yes, Sensei" Said Naruto as he nodded. He hurried crossed the gym, and sat in the 2nd row of bleachers.

Hinata looked as if she was ready to go, along with Sakura. The two female Ninjas looked at each other with eagerness as Kurenai made her way over to them. Hinata, the short hair Hyuuga she was so soft spoken yet knows to fight with all her heart. Sakura, the pink hair ninja, her looks along with the fact she was half rabbit summoning being made her all the envy for those pretty girls.

"Alright, get ready!" Called Kurenai as she held her hand up, she looked at both Hinata and Sakura.

Hinata activated her Bakykuga; shadows of pupils appeared in her eyes along with the show of veins around her eyes. Sakura's pure white long ears reared back as she narrowed her pale green eyes.

"FIGHT!" Called Kurenai as she swung her hand down, signaling the fighting start.

Sakura quickly charged straight forward towards Hinata, the raven haired Ninja stood her ground; she was clam as water. Sakura quickly lashed out with a tight clinched fist, Hianta quickly caught the fist and sent Sakura flying into the air and slammed into the ground.

The pink hair girl was stun by the sudden turn of force on her, but Hinata wasn't done, with one quick flip in the air she landed square on the back of the bunny girl; hard. There was a sickening crunching noise that made the entire students cringe.

Kurenai watched them unblinking, the raven hair ninja stood there on the back of the motionless Sakura.

'_Is it over?_' Many of the students' questions, Naruto; who was sitting on the edge of his seat gulped.

Suddenly Sakura's body burst into a cloud of smoke, Hinata was left there standing on a log. The pale raven hair ninja smirked as she looked forward at Kurenai. With a quick kick up of Hinata's leg, the log was in her hand and blocked a speedy side punch from Sakura; Hinata's eyes still remand forward.

"Damnit…but how, I used so much of my speed" Said Sakura as she jumped back, she shook her hand a little. Hitting that log at full speed created an imprint of her fist in the log.

"You may be a rabbit… and you may have speed on your side. But I've train hard everyday, I can see you." Said Hinata as she tossed the log to the side and turned towards Sakura, both girls stared down at each other as they switched to offensive positions.

Just as both girls ready themselves to charge the bell rang out loud, stopping this fight; mid-way. Hinata's bakyugan faded away within a blink,

"It looks like we have to call it a draw for now girls" Said Kureani as she turned her attention towards her class.

"Okay, everyone I want you to remember what you've seen and also your own battle, tomorrow when you come to class I want you to tell me what you did wrong and right" Announced the teacher as her red eyes glanced at every student.

With that the students were dismissed to there next class, Sakura and Hinata had gone back to being friends and parted ways to there class, while Naruto was left to have a little chat with Kurenai. It was like this through the rest of the day of school, Naruto being teased by his friend about him walking right into a door, Naruto trying to work up the courage to talk with Hinata but at last shot himself down, same old same old.

In the back of Naruto's head, he was steadily growing bored of all this. Yes, he likes Hinata and he likes his friends. But its so boring with the same thing going on all the time… its getting kinda… lonely, not having someone with him to spice things up, to say; Hey Naruto let's do this today.

The golden seven tail fox child sighed a depressed sigh and he closed the door of his locker. It was the end of school and time for after school classes to start and for him to get home. His feet carried him to the exit of the school until something popped into his mind.

"Gah, Irukia Sensei homework, I forgot to ask Hinata-chan about it" Said the forgetful fox. With that being said Naruto turned and hurried off towards the art studio, '_Hinata is in the modeling club after school, she should be there in the art studio, that's where they always are._' Thought Naruto as he turned a curve.

Meanwhile in the art studio, Sakura's long eats twitched in frustration as she folded her arms. Many girls are in the Modeling club, some design amazing outfits while other modeled them; it was an easy going club until they have a show to do (Witch they normally do during School festivals).

But today, Sakura was having another problem, The pink hair little bunny is co- in charge of the club along with Ino, It seems that Hinata's Model went home early due to her mother getting sick.

"Aw, Hinata-chan I'm sorry that you have no model" Said the droopy ear rabbit.

"Heh, its okay Sakura-chan, I understand. So times it happens" Said Hinata with a shrug.

Hinata really didn't mind, she thought maybe this could be a good chance to looked back on some of her designs, but for Sakura she wants everything to be perfect; she becomes bossy and loud sometimes because of this.

The two girls continue there conversion of what to do until, Naruto walked in. Some of the girls mumbled amongst themselves as they saw Naruto entered. The seven tail boy seemed a little unease as all the girls stared at him. It was rare to see boys come into the Modeling club, due to the fact that Modeling is to girlly for them.

"Naruto…what are you doing here?" Said Sakura as she placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto sighed at this, He considered Sakura as a friend but sometimes she can be a real bitich.

"Uh, I'm here to ask something of Hinata-chan" Said Naruto as he pointed a clawed finger to the raven hair girl.

"Oh, me?" Said Hinata as she blinked

The girls began to mumble amongst themselves as Naruto said this, the fox ears twitched as he heard the girls whispering; he blushed.

"Well go a head and talk to her, we're all friends here" Said Sakura as she placed an arm around Hinata, the raven hair girl sighed.

"Sakura-chan, stop being mean to Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she removed Sakura's arm, her pupil less lavender eyes looked over at Naruto; who was standing before her and the Pink hair bunny.

"Well, I missed I-Iurkia Sensei's class and I know we have homework so…um…" Naruto gulped and rubbed the back of his head, He was hoping to talk with Hinata by her self; hoping to tell her how he felt, but Sakura had to be there. "Can you give me the assignment so I can copy it down?" Said the golden hair fox as he looked down; angry with himself.

"Oh, well okay, I should have it in my bag" Said Hinata as walked over to the other side of the studio, Naruto fallowed after her.

The studio was huge, but not a massive as the Auditorium. The girls of the club placed there bags on one side of the room while they work on the other; so there work and bags wouldn't get in there way. Hinata pushed aside some bags along with the help of Naruto.

Meanwhile with Sakura, her white rabbit ears reared back in a mischievous fashion as she looked at Naruto, a smile curved a crossed her face.

'_He does have the body frame…maybe…_' Thought the slim bunny as her pale green eyes glimmered with an idea.

Hinata smiled as she handed Naruto her copy of the assignment, Naruto thanked her graciously as he began to copy down the homework assignment. As the Working fox got busy with his coping Hinata walked back over to Sakura.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I know that look in your eye… what's going on?" Said the unsure Hyuuga as she looked at the smiling bunny.

"Oh nothing…." Sakura again put her arm around Hinata; in a friendly manner. "Hinata, I have found your replacement for this afternoon" Siad Sakura in a confident voice.

"Huh?...wait, no Sakruka-chan you-" Said Hinata before she was cut off by a snap of the pink hair ninja's fingers.

With a yelp and widen blue eyes, Naruto was dragged into a mob of girls.

Kyuubi smiled as he prepared three cups of tea, one with 30 sugars and the others with 2. The red fox seemed to be happy to finally have guests, it was rather boring with just him there and since he never goes out unless he had to; he had to deal with that boredom.

"Alright, Tea's ready" Called Kyuubi as he walked into the living room.

"Ah, nice to finally have something warm" Said a deep dark voice as Kyuubi placed two cups on the table.

One cup in front of a tall man, his long black hair was tied low in a bow as his deep black eyes gazed down at the cup before him. His pale hands reached out and took the cup, he held the cup to his soft lips and took a sip; it was easy to see he was the silent type that had a lot going on in his mind.

"Traveling in the cold would do that to ya, Itachi" Said Kyuubi as he took a sip from the other cup of tea in his hands.

"Till like your tea really sweet?" Teased Itachi with a some what one sided smile, it was easy to see why the two were such close friends in school.

"Oy, where's my tea" Chirped in a small voice next to Itachi.

It was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. He almost looked like his brother…almost. What with his short hair and childish features, he and Naruto could be friends.

"Ah, How forgetful of me" Blinked Kyuubi as he playfully gasped, this caused the young brother with pout and fold his arms.

"Easy, kid. Here" Smiled the red hair fox as one of his lavish red tails reached out and handed a warm cup of tea to Sasuke.

The Boy blinked as he looked at the cup and took it with a slightly colored face, Kyuubi smiled at this as he took a sip from his tea.

Kyuubi and Itachi go way back, they been together since they both was in ninja school. But just like Kyuubi, Itachi took a different route, the tall dark man wish to be a teacher instead of Ninja. The two supported each other and there dreams until one day Itachi and the Uchiha clan had to leave the village, it's been 5 years since that happened. Today was the first day they saw each other in the longest time; it was time for the two to play catch up while Sasuke sat on the couch bored next to his brother.

"So… it has been a long time" Said Kyuubi as he sat back in his recliner, it sat close to the couch so the two could easly talk to each other.

"Yes, quite long" Smiled the elder Uchia brother as he looked over at Kyuubi, "So how have you been, I see that your writing talent has taken you far." Said the tall Uchiha as she placed his cup on the living room table, Itachi was more intrigued with catching up with Kyuubi.

"Well, me and Naruto are doing fine." Said Kyuubi as his red eyes gazed down at the cup in his hand, he gazed at his reflection with a seldom look, "Heh, like you I'm taking care of my little brother. But since our Mother and Father has past away… we've been doing well, I guess" Said Kyuubi as he closed his eyes and smiled at Itachi.

Sasuke blinked as he looked at Kyuubi, the red fox was interesting to the young Uchiha, and he was almost like his brother but with a foxish twist. He was someone that always trying to wisp you away to Sasuke and to the young boy that interested him. When the red fox looked into his cup of tea, Sasuke saw it, only for a moment, a hint of sadness and guilt, it made the young ninja frowned his brow when he saw that look in Kyuubi's eyes.

"Ah, Naruto" Smiled Itachi, "I trust he is doing well, heh, how hyper he was when he was young, I bet he's a handful" Said Itachi with a light chuckle.

"Heh, its more like I'm a handful for him" Smirked Kyuubi in a proud way.

The two friend laughed among themselves as they continue there conversions, the red fox would sometimes glanced over at the younger Uchiha, it was easy to tell he was bored, but the way he held a childish pout on his face was rather cute to Kyuubi.

The Conversion seem to die down a little and there was silence in the room, the sound of the ticking clock remind Kyuubi to check on the time, his crimson eyes glanced up at the clock on the near by wall.

"Ah, Naruto should be home soon, he's kinda running late" Said Kyuubi as his nine tails waver around him.

Suddenly as if right on cue, Naruto came running into the house slamming the door behind him, this brought the eyes of Kyuubi, Itachi and Sasuke on him. Naruto panted as he held his back to the door,

"Naruto, the hell happen?!" Said Kyuubi as he stood up and walked over to his little brother, "HAH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?!" Laughed Kyuubi as he pointed as the white dressed Naruto.

The blond face turned a red hue as she clinched his hands into fists, the white dress tored and tattered, due to him putting up a fight against the girls. It seems they also put make up on the young fox too, red lip stick lips curved down as Kyuubi continued to laugh; he laughed even harder every time he looked at Naruto.

"Wow, dude, and you tell me that you're straight" Teased Kyuubi as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"MAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP," Yelled Naruto as he stomped a foot, "THOSE GIRLS OF THE MODEL CLUB ARE SCARRY THEY AMBUSHED ME!" All his seven tails stood on end.

As the two fox brothers continue there conversion, Itachi and Sasuke watched from the other side of the room; silent, only talking amongst themselves.

"Um…Itachi…is that the Naruto you was talking about?" Said a stun Sasuke

"…yes…" Said Itachi as he stared at Naruto.

"…Okay I am not gonna be good friends with him." Said Sasuke as he folded his arms.

Itachi didn't reply to it, he was too busy looked at Naruto. The Young blond fox has change since he last saw him, younger Itachi always thought of the little fox as a bother just like his littler brother. But now looking at him, he came a long way, with that girl frame and those deep pools of blue, plus the way he was dressed it seem to enhance his girlish look, he looked so innocent and pure and Itachi wanted that.

Itachi blinked as he tried to shake himself out of his trance that the young fox had him in, thank goodness he had the mental training to keep his face with that stern look so no one can find out what he was thinking.

"Well what ever, at least no one is here to see me look like this" Said Naruto as he wiped the lip stick from his lips.

Kyuubi chuckled, "Um, did you forget, we have guest" Said the laughing red fox as he pointed towards Itachi and Sasuke, the two brothers just waved at the stun blond fox.

Naruto blinked as he tried to registered this, he slowly took in a deep breath and with one yell in the top of his lungs. He let his anger and embarrassment out,

"AW WHAT THE FUCK!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**RPGirl: **zzzz...zzzz...zzzzzz

**Tobi: **Awwws she was up all night wrting this chap.

**Itachi:** Well she needs to get up, we have start this damn thing

**Naruto: **Aw, give her a brake she's been so busy, I'm glad she starting to write again... Believe it

**Itachi**:.... Who let you out of my closet?

**Naruto: **O.O -gets the fuck outta here Nu justus-

**Itachi:** -fallows-

**Tobi**: Urf, Tobi is a good boy, so he will give the discalmer while RPGirl sleep, She doen't own Naruto, Trust Tobi if she did you'll know.

**RPGirl**: zzz...zzzz...zzhmmm, be good...lil'Writers....zzzz..zzz

**Star 3**

**Black can be Innocent**

'_Why the power dwells and enters in the people that doesn't need it?_

_Why the power tortures the kind people that doesn't want to fight for it?_

_In this sadness, oh, Child of God, Child of Power_

_If you detest the fighting and seek the eternal peace_

_I shall send to sleep your power and your body'_

_EXEC_CHRONICLE KEY (Ar Tonelico)_

_…Tears slowly fall from ebony eyes that soon became one with the tear of the haven above. It seems that the heavens above even weep upon this scene below, young Susuki; Monk in training of a near by Temple, sit there in the wet grass of the forest, drenched with rain as he look upon the body of his lover, Kyubon._

_The fox demon, Kyubon, was on his death bed. Shot in the heart by a holy arrow… lunched by Susuki; the young monk he had fallen for. Sweet iron tasted blood drip from the once desirable lips of the fox demon as he lay there in the rain soaked grass, a hand clutching his chest where the arrow hit._

"_K-kyubon…" The young and pale monk spoke, "I…I didn't know the arrow was holy…I switched it I swear!" Voiced the panicked boy, trying to make sure that this was all a mistake, there was no fragment of causing harm towards the dying fox._

_The once clear blue eyes of the old fox was now glazed over and dim with cold and death lapping at them, the fox slowly turn his head over towards the weeping little monk and spoke softly; having lost the strength to talk fully._

"_I…I know… heh…the old man switch arrows on you… I wish… I was stronger to…survive th-" The fox was interrupted by a series of blood filled coughs. Susuki scrabbled closer to his lover as he moved him off the cold ground onto his lap._

_The warm lanky body of the fox demon was now cold and pale, even paler than him if that was possible._

"_Kyubon…no… please stay, I…I need you…I…I love you" Wept the young monk as tears fell from his dark black eyes._

_The fox could only look up at his lover and shakily placed a cold clawed hand on the young boy's face, his thumb wiping away a tear._

"_Now…Now none of that… heh… you're a monk… you know that everything on this earth…dies someday…" Spoke the dying fox as he smiled weakly; trying his best to give comfort to the little monk… one last time._

_"Kyubon, don't be stupid, Demons live for a long time, longer than humans… If… If I didn't shoot…you…and I…I'm sorry" Susuki sniffled as he placed a damp hand onto the cold hand of his lover._

"_What if we never met… what if you never gave that dumpling to that fox on the road… what if… I didn't give my heart to you… there's a lot of things that could have prevented my death… but… either of them, would it really be living?" Asked the fox as his dim eyes looked up at the young monk._

_Susuki paused… the fox was right, if he never met that red furred fox and feed it, he would have never met Kyubon and never felt so wonderful when he was with him._

"_But its all my fault, I… I tried to hide our love so much from Master and the others that… I shot an arrow at you… I…Kyubon" The young monk buried his face into the cold clawed hand of the many tailed fox, Nine to count._

"…_Susuki…my sweet…Susuki, if I had to die…I am glad it was by your hands… I feel…almost proud… but yet sad…such a mixture of feelings… but one thing is true I-" The Fox coughed up blood again, "I love you, that feeling… it will last even after my death…" Spoke Kyubon, his eye were having trouble staying open._

"_Kyubon, I love you to, Please stay with me…I…I don't want to be alone again… Kyubon, I…I'm scared…" Wept the boy as he looked down at the dying fox._

"_Wh…What did I just say Idiot, I…I'm always with you…" Chuckled the fox only to cough a bit._

_Susuki smiled a little, he was at least happy to hear the fox laugh a bit, the fox closed his eyes causing a deep fear to build up in Susuki._

"_I…I'm so honored to see that wonderful smile… before I faded away… thank you… Thank you Susuki, I…I wish I could stay longer but…I…I………lov e…. y o u…" With those word spoke the last breath within the fox escaped into the cold rainy air of the forest._

_Deep black eyes widen with fear as the clawed hand he was desperately cuddling fell to the ground; limp._

"_Oy…Kyubon… you…you're joking right?" Smiled the boy in a broken manner, hoping to see his lover jump back to life and laugh at him like he always do… but nothing, the fox's corps lay there cold, lifeless and stiff._

"_Ky-kyubon…no…I…I love you damnit, YOU CAN'T DIE" Raged Susuki as hot tears flowed freely from the eyes that Kyubon once gazed in so deeply._

"_KYUBON… NO… NOOO!!" Cried the boy as the heavens wept with him, deep within this think forest that hides itself away from the temple, Susukie desperately held onto the body of his lover morning the lost of his heart._

The sound of typing keys soon stopped as Kyuubi leaned back in the living room couch, eyeing his laptop as if he just concord a country with just a press of a button. The red headed fox smiled in a please manner as his light blue eyes glanced over what he had completed.

The last chapter of his new yaoi book, '_To Kill a Lover_' The nine tailed fox's smile seem to fade into a small one as he sighed, indeed he was proud of his work but when reading it back he couldn't help but had light urge to cry. Kyuubi shook his urge out of his head and turned his mind onto something else, like what happened yesterday.

His little brother coming home in that white dress only to be seen by the Uhicha brother with a face full of make up, the fox couldn't help but short a chuckle as he wiped a tear from his eye; it was something he will never let his little brother live down.

With a sigh from his laughter, Kyuubi shifted a little in his seat, trying to bring back feeling in those tight buns of his. Typing for 3 hours straight with nothing but coffee to fuel you can be so trouble some, this went through the red fur fox mind as he rubbed his growling belly.

"Kyuubi hungry he must feed" Whined the tall lanky fox as he stood to his feet, the fox was in nothing but boxers along with a sleeveless shirt; it looks at if the sleeves were ripped off. His little outfit seems to complement the thin form he was blessed with.

Nine beautifully long red fox tails swayed side to side as Kyuubi made his way into the kitchen in hopes of finding something to fill his belly. The fox seem to be in the mood for something sweet like always, pulling out a jar of jam from the fridge; in a lazy manner, he waltzed over to the counter and dragged the loaf of bread over to him.

"Today's special, Jam Toast" Spoke the fox proudly as he bowed to an imaginary auditions; trying to act like one of those chiefs off the TV.

It was a week day and like always Naruto was off at school, leaving poor little Kyuubi alone to do nothing but entertain himself.

With a flick of his wrist two slices of bead landed within the toaster and the young man played the waiting game. He sighed in a bored manner as a clawed hand ran through his short spiky red hair, carful of his long fox ears.

Again Kyuubi dived into his mind, remembering what happened yester. The talk over tea and the way he and Itachi's younger sibling seem to watch each other a bit as everyone caught up with everyone.

That young Uchiha, Sasuke was his name… for some reason that name was in the back of his mind lately. For fun Kyuubi tried picturing him in that same white dress that Naruto came home in.

The pale cheeks of Kyuubi colored with redness as he went over every detail of Susake in that innocent white dress, the fox suddenly up turn his nose, '_black dress will suit him better_', Kyuubi thought with a nod and fold of the arms.

Short straight black hair that seem to bring out his deep ebony doll like eyes, his small girlish frame wrapped in such a innocent looking black dress.

Kyuubi purred with lust as he dove deepen into his Susake in a dress fantasy, only to have been snapped out of it by the popping of the toast.

"A-ah…" Startled the fox as he hugged some of his tails, "Ugh, Kyuubi what are you doing… This is Itachi's younger brother, I mean you already have gone out with Itachi once… yeah he was great in the sack but… you've been burned by Uchihas' once, not again" Spoke Kyuubi to him self as he slapped the two pieces of toast onto a plate.

After some couching and spreading of jam on the toast, Kyuubi made his way back into the living room, where he proceed to eat and saved his work, He'll print it all out tomorrow; he'll have time.

The red hair fox munched on the toast, enjoying the sweet grape flavor mixing along with the buttery bread. The nine tails of the young man elegantly laid themselves onto the couch next to Kyuubi to give him a soft bedding for him to enjoy the meal more. As Kyuubi laid back his mind began to wonder again.

"…Susuke…Uke…heh, hell yeah…" Smiled the Kyuubi with pure lust as he felt the smooth tongue ring raced a crossed his lips, "Mmm…" The young man purred as flights of fancy danced within his mind.

The pale and fragile like young boy sitting on the chair next to the couch, eating toast with him, a bit of jelly fallen onto those soft lips of his. Kyuubi coming over licking the sweet jam off his lips along with tasting love's nectar from his lip; kissing and holding that small frame close to his.

Again Kyuubi purred lustfully as he pictured more and more passionate kissing, only to feel the snugness of his boxers, light blue eyes glanced down to the bugle that formed. With a groan Kyuubi lifted himself up and sat on the side of the couch, licking some jam off his fingers.

"Damnit, I should have better control over myself…" Cursed the Fox as looked down at his newly formed erection.

"Well at least it's not morning wood… but it's almost just as painful" Griped the fox as clawed hand rested on the bugle, ready to relive him self of this embarrassment.

The ears of the Kyuubi suddenly pointed upwards as he heard a knock at the door, of all time to get a visitor. The Kyuubi growled a bit as he eyed the door, hoping that his death glare could be felt by the person who dare interrupt him during his private time.

Again the knocking continues, Kyuubi sighed in frustration knowing his glare wouldn't work. In quick movements the fox sprinted upstairs to grabs some paints, these black jeans paints should work along with hiding his paints buddy.

The knocking on the door was beginning to get louder as Kyuubi walked down from upstairs,

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming pal..." Kyuubi rested a hand on the knob and turned, "Keep your shirt o-…well maybe off…" Smiled Kyuubi in a playful way, it seems that the visitor was Sasuke returning something that his brother barrowed last night.

"Yo…" Greeted Sasuke not bothering to gave a look at Kyuubi

"Hm, Hey…" The fox smiled as he let Sasuke in.

The young Uhicha entered the home and placed the barrowed book on the living room table, with that he turned and headed for the door only to be blocked by Kyuubi's long nine tails.

"Whoa Whoa, what's with all the rushing?" Spoke Kyuubi as his long soft tails slowly wrap around the pale boy.

"My brother told me to come over just to drop off the book, besides I have to get my uniform for school, it seems that I'll be going to school tomorrow along with my brother, who's going to be a teacher there…" Explained the boy as he looked at the sly fox, almost in a pouting manner.

"Oh, sorry to hold you up" Kyuubi released his tails hold around the boy.

The young Uhicha gave a shrug and again made his way to the door, only to stop again. He caught sent of what Kyuubi made and his stomach growled, Sasuke blushed at this.

"Hm, hungry, I guess you skipped breakfast," Spoke Kyuubi as he looked at the black hair boy, "Well it is understandable, I mean you and your brother just moved back into Konhona" Stated the Fox with a finger in the air.

Sasuke gave a glance over his shoulder at the fox, Kyuubi knew that look all to well, it's that famous 'I want it but I'm too proud to ask for it' Look; just like his brother.

"Hey, if you have time, do you want some Toast and jam?" Asked the fox as he headed towards the Kitchen causing Susake to turn and look at the fox.

"Why are you heading to the kitchen, I didn't say I would stay yet?" He questioned with folded arms.

"Heh, well you didn't say anything, plus I'm a fox that love to jump on things right away." Stated the fox as he began to make the easy meal.

Sasuke only replied back with a grunt as he sat back on the couch, waiting for the meal. The fox chuckled to himself, it seem that the young Uhicha was really hungery. "You seem not all to thrill about getting your uniform…" Spoke Kyuubi as he waited for the toast to pop.

"…It dark blue… I wanted it to be black…" Spoke Sasuke as he lay back on the couch, straight to the point, just like his brother; Itachi.

"Hm, I see… I think you'll look good in black…" Replaied the fox as images of the young Uhicha in gothic girl wear flooded his mind, the erection in his paints was becoming even more painful. The fox shook his head trying to concentrate what was at hand, Itachi's Little brother… He's an Uhicha…

Some seconds past by and Kyuubi walked into the living room with the toast and a glass of Milk. As they were placed in front of Sasuke, he glared at the milk. Kyuubi tilted his ears a little confused at the glare.

"Why milk, I mean toast and milk if for kids, give me juice for something…" Pouted the young boy, this caused Kyuubi to chuckle a bit.

"Believe me you're going to need milk for this, this jam is ultra sweet and well, Milk helps even it out" Smiled the fox as he sat on the living room chair that was next to the sofa.

"Hmm, whatever" Replied Sasuke with a shrug as he munched on the toast, the boy seem to be enjoying it… it was always hard to tell with these Uhicha men.

Kyuubi watched him as he eat; the fox was unable to take his eyes off the young boy. Finally Sasuke spoke, "What…what is it?"

"Oh, um… how you like it?" Asked Kyuubi as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that he was staring at the young boy.

"Oh… heh, it's good" Smiled the Uchiha.

Kyuubi blinked a bit, amazed that he smiled and that he looked… good, really good. The erection in his paints made itself known again. Kyuubi steadily rubbed his thighs together seeing if that will quill the urge in his paints; it did not.

After a few bites, the pale boy was done with it light meal, it wasn't much but it helped. He looked at his plate and ready himself to pick them up, only to be stopped by Kyuubi,

"Oh, no, no, I'll get them, you finish off the milk please" Smile the fox as he took the plate, hoping to get away from the boy a bit, urges were getting stronger and it was getting hard to keep them at bay away from the young Uchiha.

As Kyuubi walked back into the living room, after placing the plate in the sink to clean later, he noticed something as Sasuke got up to leave.

"Hey, you have a bit of jelly on your face…" Spoke the fox mindfully

"Hm, here?" Questioned Sasuke as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"No, no, towards the lips…" This was starting to sound like his fantasy.

"Here?" He missed again.

"No no, here… let me get it" Kyuubi walked over to the boy and looked down at him, trying his best not to look into those young eyes.

Two clawed hands rested themselves on either side the his face, Kyuubi light blue eyes looked into the Uchiha's, those famous deep black eyes, Kyuubi could easily get lost in them.

"Wh…What… did I get it?" Asked Sasuke, but not in his confident way, he blushed when he spoke he was getting shy.

That was the last straw for the Kyuubi, the fox leaned in and his warm wet tongue lapped up the jelly that stained such a lovely face, the Uhciha shudder as he felt the tongue of the fox, he gasped a bit as he felt the tongue move into his mouth.

At first the young boy struggled but, Kyuubi denied him to flee and dove into those soft sweet tasting lips.

The kiss seem to deep more and more as Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of another in his mouth, that long tongue of the fox exploring every inch of his mouth along with that tongue ring that seem to hit sensitive spots in his mouth.

Sasuke hands gripped onto the back of the lose shirt Kyuubi was wearing the fox pulled them closer; this was getting hot for both males.

The Kyuubi was slowly growing lost in the lustful urges of his mind and groined area, but what seem to be driving the fox crazy was how much Sasuke seem to be enjoying the kiss too.

Suddenly a tender and wanting moan escaped from the little Uchiha as the fox's erection touched his. This moan seem to snap them both out of it, Kyuubi let go of Sasuke and the young boy stumbled back painted a bit from the long deep kiss.

"Um…I…I got it…" Spoke Kyuubi as he was talking about the jelly that was on the face of Sasuke.

"I…I have to go" Spoke Sasuke as he quickly exited out of the fox's home.

There was a long bit of silence as Kyuubi stood there looking at the door, he felt so foolish, how could he let his urges get him like that, normally he was always the clam type in control… but… that Uchiha… Sasuke just drove him wild. But after what happened… the little Uchiha wouldn't bother to look at him anymore.

"…Damnit… How weak can I be…" Said Kyuubi to himself as he placed a hand on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPGirl:** Hello to all you lil' readers out there w

**Itachi: **Hmmm, Disclamer?

**RPGirl: **Yup :3 I do not own Naruto if I do, Itachi nad Naruto would be lovers XD

**Itachi: **I wish =_=

**Star 4**

**Sensei, Please…**

'_Are you feeling hatred?_

_Yes, I'm feeling hatred_

_Are you being chained in a shell?_

_Yes, I'm being chained in a shell_

_I understand you_

_I understand you_

_You and me are much alike'_

_EXEC_SPHILA/. (Ar Tonelico2)_

It's that most glorious of day, it's Friday. That one last day before you can say '_Good by school, you can kiss my ass, see ya in two days._' It's too bad that Naruto isn't fully enjoying this day. The young fox seem to carry worry in his deep blue eyes; his brother didn't wake him up in his normal fashion of pranks.

The alarm clock woke him this morning and his brother, Kyuubi was in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee, normally Naruto would rejoice at this; it was annoying being woken up by his older brother's pranks, but today, this morning he seems off as if he had a lot on his mind.

Naruto sighed as he tried to wrap his young mind around his brother's sadness, did a book didn't go as well as Kyuubi thought. The seven tailed fox suddenly stopped,

"Or was it… Sasuke?" Spoke the fox; he did saw the young Uchiha run from there home yesterday when Naruto was returning home from school. When Naruto enter the house Kyuubi had a strange expression on his face, but tried to hide it with a smile; this further worried the young fox.

The worried thought seems to multiply as Naruto stood there in the middle of the street, lost in his thoughts and wonders. Suddenly a voice spoke to the fox that woke him out of his worries,

"Naruto-kun…" It was the soft voice of Hinata, the girl Naruto had a crush on.

Naruto's blue eyes quickly glanced over his shoulder to see the worried lavender eyes of the female Hyuuga; she seems to be worry about Naruto just as much as he was worried about Kyuubi.

"N-Naruto-kun, you've been standing there for some time and I'd called your name three times, are you okay?" She asked as she walked up next to him.

"U-uh, H-hinata-chan, Of course I was just pondering about…um, the ways of life." Spoke Naruto as he tried his best to be smooth.

Hinata smiled, "Good, I thought that you was unwell, anyways, wanna walk together like always?" Asked Hinata as she gesture down the street, it was the normal route the two has always taken to get to school.

"S-SURE!" Exclaimed Naruto, excited that Hinata asked to walk with him, was she warming up to him?

The two ninja in training continue walking down the road to school, each giving glances to each other, there seem to be a bit of shyness in the air. Finally Hinata, choosing to be brave, broke the silence.

"Um, I… I heard we're getting a new Teacher for Chakra training." Spoke the black hair girl as she looked down at the ground.

"Oh, Tsunade found someone to take the job, heh she can go back to being the principal." Shrugged the little fox, his ears lowered back, now he had something else on his mind; who is this new teacher?

"Yeah, that's Friday for ya, new things seem to happen on these days." Smiled Hinata as she looked over at Naruto.

The blonde fox blushed as he looked at that soft smile; it was amazing every time to the fox. She seems to just light up his day, "W-wow…" He sighed as he gazed at Hinata.

The lavender eyes ninja blinked at Naruto stared at her; she blush feeling a bit embarrassed by this.

"U-Um, Naruto-kun, w-we're here" She spoke as she stopped.

"Eh?" blinked the fox, he nearly walked into that same door again, but it opened in time for the blond fox to bump into someone.

"Gah, S-sorry" Said Naruto quickly as he stumbled back.

"It's… quite alright." Spoke a smooth voice.

Natuto's ears twitched to the sound of the voice; it was familiar. Hinata eyes widen as she looked at the stranger Naruto bumped into, she seemed to blushed a bit as she stared at the stranger.

Naruto saw this and turned his blue orbs towards the stranger and looked up, it was Itachi, and he was wearing glasses, that was a new sight.

"Um, Itachi?" Spoke Naruto with a puzzled face.

"Sorry but its Sensei when at school, little fox." Spoke the elder Uchiha with a raised brow as he looked down at Naruto.

"O-oh, Sensei…" Naruto blinked, "…EHHHHH? Y-YOU, you're the new teacher?!" The surprise fox blurted out as he pointed at Itachi.

"Pointing is Rude, Little fox." Spoke Itachi as he pulled off his glasses and clean then with his white dress shirt.

"Stop calling me that." Snapped Naruto as he frowned.

Itachi smiled as he made a face, "Heh, cute…" He moved to the side, "Now get in here, I think the bell is about to start." Spoke the new Teacher as he placed his glasses back on.

Naruto sighed and entered the school, Hinata fallowing close after him. As the two walked down the hallway to there Locker, Itachi couldn't help but look at them.

"…She's gonna be trouble…" The handsome Uhicha stated as he narrow his eyes; they flashed red for a second.

The hallways bustled with gossip and students; it was that special hour just before classes. Everyone was out in the hall, talking to friends are trying to head to the cafeteria for at least a little breakfast. Naruto and Hinata walked down the hall, they both had Lockers in the same hall; Hinata's was a cross the hall from Naruto's.

"N-naruto-kun you know that man?" Asked Hinata in a carouse manner.

"Yeah" Pouted Naruto as he reared his ears back, "He's a friend of my brother's, he came over some days ago and we talked. He's… strange." Said Naruto as he stopped in front of his locker.

"A-ah…" Nodded Hinata as she hugged her bag a bit, she blushed as her thoughts escaped to the new teacher.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Spoke Nauto as he looked over at her.

"H-HAI!" She answered abruptly as she looked at him.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering, after school if you're not doing anything I-" Naruto was so close but he was irrupted by Sakura butting into the conversation.

"Oy, Hinata-chan, there you are, running a bit late today I see." Smiled the pink haired bunny as she walked over.

"Sakura-chan, Good morning" Bowed Hinata to her friend.

"Heh, so did you see the new teacher, major hottie alert" Smiled the thin girl with a winking of her pale green eyes.

Naruto mentally cursed as Hinata was yet again pulled away from her, '_Cock blocking bunny_' Thought Naruto as he glared at Sakura.

The rabbit must have had sixth scenes; she looked over at Naruto and stair for a while. Just when Naruto thought she was going to say something, the bunny stuck her tongue out at him, Naruto blinked in shocked he would have said something but Hinata was there.

"Sakura-chan be nice, come on lets talk more at my locker" Spoke the black hair girl as she pushed Hinata over a cross the hallway, "B-bye Naruto see you in class."

Nauruto just waved his clawed hand at the shy girl and sighed, he was so close. The fox lowered his ears and tails in a depressed way as he opened his locker, gathering items for his first few classes.

Then a shard of hope popped into his furry little head, "Lunch, yes, Lunch" He smiled as he placed a book in his bag, that's right the two share the same Lunch period, maybe then he can try to talk to Hinata.

A smile of confidence appeared on his face yet again, the seven tail fox closed his locker and hurried off to class with a skip in his step. First class is Chakra Control Class, if he can get through three classes it will be wonderful and blissful lunch time and at that time he will talk to Hinata, The fox was on air at this thought.

The bell soon rang and it was time for class, the room was silent as the students sat in there desk looking forward as Tsunade, the principal of the school. She was a young looking woman that was able to make any man's imagination go wild; but there has been a room going around at the school saying that she is much older than she looks, her light brown eyes look out at the students to make sure everyone was silent as she talked.

"All right everyone is here…" Spoke the female teacher with her hands on her hips.

Everyone in the class sat in attention ready for what she had to say,

"You all may have known that today you all are getting a new Teacher today, witch is good cause I have a ton of paper work back in my office" Said Tsunade as she sighed, she was a bit disappointed at how she let her work slip by like that.

"Anyways, you new teacher just move here to the village, so treat him with kindness and respect, like you do me." Ordered the teacher as he looked over every student in the class.

Tsunade was a kind of woman that demanded respect, even more so when she was at work.

"So please give a Konoha welcome to Mr. Uhicha." Spoke the woman as she gesture to the door.

The door to the classroom soon open, and entered a stern looking man, his long dark black hair tied up in a low point tail, clean pressed white dress shirt with a black neck tie and match black dress paints. He looked so plan but so different from other teacher, maybe it was the glasses that seem to bring out those dark eyes arm many it was because he was so young.

"Hello students." Finally spoke the Uchiha as he stood next to Tsunade, his hands were behind his back, his eyes gazed out into the sea of peering eyes; looking for those blue orbs of Naruto's. He smiled mentally when he found him, in the back near the window.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, you will call me Mr. Uchiha and I will teach you everything you need to know about Chakra and how to control and use it." Spoke the stem man as he took control of the class.

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Uchiha" Replied the students broadly.

With a nod to Tsunade, the woman left the room and to her office, the Uchiha walked over to his desk and lean up against it. He pulled out the name chart and looked up at the students; remembering there faces along with there names.

"Sakura Hino, Please tell me where you last left off." Spoke the dark eye Uchiha as she looked over at the Bunny girl.

She quickly stood from her Seat, "Yes, sir we last left off at learning to since Chakra flow." Explained the pink hair bunny girl with a bow.

"I see, thank you." Said Itachi as he walked over to the black bored, "The flow of Chakra is always around us, when some one uses it, it sends a spike through out the area for one to notice it and…" He turned back at the students, "Please take notes, we will be having a quiz by the end of the class." He said before he continued he explanation.

The students diligently wrote down there notes, the girls because they were so impressed to have such a handsome Teacher and the boy… well they were a bit intimidated by the stern looking Uchiha. Time passed like that without the students saying a word; either they were trained well by Tusnade or Itachi was just that good of a teacher. But it was soon time for the quiz.

"Please take one and pass it back, no talking at all through this test, when you finish place it on my desk, face down, and wait for the bell." Explained the Uchiha as he handed out the quiz, with that the silence continued.

Everyone had there head down concentrating on there quiz, doing there best. The only sound could be heard was the moment of pencils and the ticking of the clock that hung over the door way.

Naruto ears twitched from time to time as he tried his best to concentrate on his quiz, but he couldn't help but get the feeling of someone watching him. His glanced up, looking around trying to see who was staring at him, was it Hinata. Blue eyes of hope looked in her direction; no, she was busy with the quiz, Sakura; no, she too was busy with the quiz too. Who was it; this feeling was driving the fox mad. Soon, blue eyes moved towards the front of the room, deep black eyes meet his as the fox blinked.

It was Itachi, he was looking right at Naruto, he even smiled when there eyes connected. The sun kissed skin of Naruto turned a light red when this happened; he quickly dived back down into his work.

Again, he could feel them those deep black eyes looking at him, why only him and why was he smiling like that when they saw each other. One of Naruto's tails began to twitch in annoyance.

Itachi just stared at the Fox, almost as if he was amazed by how the little fox work and move, for some reason the blond fur fox just capture the elder Uhicha's interest, ever he saw Naruto in that white dress; something about that fox drove him to want the fox more and more.

Suddenly Naruto just snapped, he had enough of this mysterious stair, he spoke up through the silence, "WHAT?!" Barked Naruto as he looked at Itachi, everyone in the class stared at Naruto oddly, the little fox blushed and sat down when he saw everyone eyes on him.

"Um… heh… never mind" Spoke Naruto softly as he wrapped his tail around himself and sunk into his chair.

Itachi sighed loud enough for everyone eyes to get back on him, "Naruto that's lunch detention today." He stated with closed eye.

"What, But…But…" Naruto protected, his chance with Hinata it was fading away quicker than he ate a bowl of ramen.

"Do you want to make it till the end of the month?" Asked the strict teacher as he adjusted his glasses, Naruto gave up and sighed, he was defeated he lost his change with talking to Hinata today, maybe Monday.

Time seem to slowdown when you are at school, the pencils write slower, the eatable glop the lunch lady plops on your tray moves slow and the day seem to go slow. But soon when they bell rings its like time picks up again. Its not lunch time, Naruto headed for his first class, ready to attend the detention he gotten, Naruto's seven tails seem to trail downward as he walked down that long hall.

"Oy, Naruto." Called a friend as he walked up behind Naruto.

"Shikamaru…" Spoke Naruto as he looked over his shoulder at the lazy ninja.

"Hm, you look down, 'sup?" He asked in a nonchalant way.

"Bah, I have detention, and I was going to use this time to talk to Hinata." Explained a frustrated Naruto, the two friends walked down the hall.

"Hm, I see, man you gotta step up more quicker, be aggressive and talk to them, I mean come on me and Tamari been going out for like a ear now." Spoke the pony tail wearing ninja.

"Isn't she that pin pal buddy you have for writing class, you two still talk to each other?" Said the fox boy with tilted ears.

"Heh, yeah I know, but we connected through letters, I'm hoping to meet her soon" Smiled Shikamaru with thumbs up.

"Luck to ya, bro. I mean it's hard to talk to Hinata and she's right here in front of me…" Complained the seven tail fox as he rubbed his head.

Shikamaru was a good friend he always turned up when Naruto was down and picks him up; the two seem to have been friends since they were in Ninja middle school. But still it amazed Naruto how little he know of his friend. The two soon arrived at the door of Itachi's class room,

"Well be seeing you man" Said Naruto as he waved his hand at his friend.

"D'aww don't talk like that, you'll live I'll see you later." With that Shikamru was off to explore the school.

Naruto watched his friend until he disappeared into the crowed of the hall way, the fox sighed to himself as he bright his hand up and knocked on the door. It was silent for a bit, but a reply came.

"Come in" Called the deep voice of the Uchiha within.

Naruto sighed yet again and entered, the room was empty; it looked big without all the kid crowded within it.

"Um, here for the detention." Spoke Naruto silently as he looked at Itachi, he always felt like he had to keep on his toes with this Uchiha.

"Ah yes, I remember, sit at any desk you choose, once your time is up I'll tell you." Spoke the Uchiha as he gesture towards the sea of desk. With a nod Naruto headed over to his desk; near the back.

Itachi was silent, he was busy with a stack of quizzes that needed to be graded, and the Uchiha was diligent in his work, only looking up time to time at the fox boy sitting in the back.

Naruto's blue eyes seem to gaze out the window, he was bored and tied, he was ready for this day to end. Itachi seem to stair a bit as Naruto gazed out the window, the sun light seem to bright a bright youthful glow to that spiky blond hair of his and those eye, they were perfect, Itachi just couldn't help but look into them. Finally one of them spoke,

"Naruto-kun, did you bring lunch?" Asked the Unchiha smoothly, the growl from Naruto's stomach was his answer; the little fox blushed as he looked down.

The sound of Itachi getting up and walking over to Naruto could be heard, Naruto's ears perked up to the sound, he watched the dark hair man take a seat in front of him; by sitting backwards in the desk before him.

"Here I'll share my bento with you, I always make too much." Spoke Itachi as he placed a lunch box on Naruto's desk, the blond fox looked up at Itachi blinking; wondering why he would share.

"Here…" Itachi simply handed Naruto a pair of chop sticks, the clawed hand of Naruto reached out and took the little wooden sticks, Naruto learn how to use them thanks to Kyuubi and his love of Asian culture.

Itache lifted up the top of his bento to show rice, eggs and some dangos, it was a good looking lunch and Naruto eyes seem to light up knowing it.

"Wow, it smells so good and looks so yummy!" Beamed the fox as all seven of his tail stood up in happy mood.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the little fox happiness, "Here, taste the eggs." Said Itachi as he stuck a fork in them and held the egg up to Naruto's mouth.

The fox lean forward and took a bite, his munched away on the egg enjoying its full flavor.

"Mmmmm, wow my brother's cooking has nothing on this." Said Naruto as he wagged his tails.

"I know I tasted your brother's cooking before" stated Itachi as he took a bite of another egg.

Naruto paused a bit as he looked at Itachi, did his brother really went out with this man, he seemed too serious and press cut, not really Kyuubi's type. The little fox ponder this while he munched on some rice.

Itachi blinked as he noticed how Naruto was staring at him, "Hm, Naruto, you have some rice on your face." Spoke the Uhicha as he looked at Naurto.

"Here?" Replied the innocent fox as he placed a hand on his left check.

"No…" Itachi reached out and grabbed the rice off his right cheek, "Here" He popped it in his mouth, Naruto blushed at this action, he slowly went back to eating bits and peaces of the betno along with Itachi.

It was silent between the two as they ate lunch, Naruto's glanced up at Itachi from time to time, studding him a bit. He was a man of few words, that could be said, but it also made you wonder what was going on in his head. He was… Interesting to the fox, unknowingly the fox tilted his head with curiosity with his chopstick still in his mouth.

"Heh, cute…" Smiled Itachi as he looked at Naruto, the fox blushed.

"U-um, Hey my legs are falling asleep, maybe I should walk around, is that okay?" Asked Naruto suddenly as he stood up from his desk.

"Okay… "Shrugged the Uchiha as he packed up the empty bento, Naruto walked over to the black bored and looked at some of the things he wrote there.

"Naruto-kun… do you believe in love at first site?" Asked Itachi in a simple way.

"Hm…well, yes and no, it's hard to love someone without getting to know them, and understand there soul." Spoke Naruto as he continues to look at the bored, in his mind he thought of Hinata and all her way.

"They say… looking into some one's eyes is a good way to look into one's soul." Spoke Itachi, Naruto felt a presents of someone behind him and he turned, it was Itachi he was looking right down at him, but not with deep black eyes, but with crimson eyes that seem to look straight through him.

"U-uhh…" Naruto blushed as he backed up into the clack bored.

"Naruto… what do you see when you look into my eyes?" Asked Itachi simple as he moved in close to Naruto.

"I…I…" The fox boy shuddered a bit as Itachi lean in a bit, there eyes connected. Naruto just couldn't look away; there was a feeling deep inside him that just… didn't want to look away.

"I…red eyes… deep, looking everywhere can't hide… anything…" Blushed Naruto as he spat out that broken sentence, Itachi placed a hand on the right above the golden blond head of Naruto, his other hand slipped off his glassed and into his shirt pocket.

"Naruto, those blue eyes of yours, they can't hide anything from my eyes. You eyes are so pure yet so, piercing… I want them; I want all of you…" He said as he lean in more, there lips almost touching.

Naruto shutter as he felt the warm lips of the Uchiha's touch his, were they kissing?

Naruto's eyes widen when he felt those lips grow hungrier for his lip, "Mmm" Naruto protested as he placed his hands on the chest of Itachi's and tried to push him back, but the Uchiha was too strong.

The kiss grew deeper as Itachi laid a steady hand on Naruto's cheek, the suddenly touch made Naruto's eyes close, the feeling of his hand, that warm hand, it made him squirm. Itachi's eyes were still on the little fox, his weight being supported by the hnad above Naruto's head and another stroking the delicate tan cheeks of Naruto.

"M…mmmm" Naruto's cries of protects soon grew silent as he felt Itachi's tongue begging for entrance , Naruto opened his mouth a little, letting Itachi enter and explore his mouth.

Naruto's tighten closed eyes soon relaxed as his slowly began to melt into the kiss, the hands that tried to push Itachi away slowly began to travel upwards, wrapping wanting arms around Itachi's neck.

Itachi broke the kiss a bit, only to let the little fox breath for a bit, Naruto's blue eyes seem to be hazed as he looked at Itachi almost as if he was begging for more. Itachi smiled and gladly gave more, diving back into those lips with new breath, Itachi once again taste the sweet inners of Naruto's mouth, his tongue wrestling with the fox's tongue, gaining dominance.

Naruto's let out a tender moan as Itachi's hand roamed downwards and placed itself on his back, the fox was being pulled closer to Itachi's hard body.

The kiss was deep and passionate, Itachi enjoying the sweet taste of Naruto while Naruto was trying his best to gain control again, he wasn't gay…. Kissing a guy doesn't make one gay… does it?

Soon he kiss was broke again, only leaving saliva trails between the two's lips. Naruto looked at Itachi in dazed manner, trying to figure out what did he just do.

"Well, My little fox, it seem that you enjoy that more that I thought." Spoke Itachi as the hand on the fox's back traveled downward towards his tail; a sharp intake of hair could be heard from Naruto as one of his tails was being stroked by the older man.

"My your just as sensitive with your tail as your brother." Smiled Itachi as those red Crimson eyes gazed at the expression of bliss on the fox's face.

Naruto couldn't help back blushed as the feeling of his tail being so gently stoke was being felt. The young fox couldn't make a sound, it was a strong weakness of his, Naruto turned his head away from Itachi trying his best not to look into those red hypnotic eyes.

"You left you self wide open." Stated the Uchiha as his breath could be felt on the exposed neck of Naurto, the young fox shuttered at the fill, and widen his eyes when he felt the warm and wet tongue of Itachi on it.

"A-ah…no…" Begged Naruto as he blushed more, Itachi just became fueled when Naruto begged, the more he begged the more the Uchiha sucked and licked on that pale neck, that was hidden way by the black school uniform Naruto ore at school.

Another gasp escaped Naruto, when he felt the teeth of the Uchiha on his sensitive skin, "N-No, ST-…ahh…stop..." Begged Naruto weakly as he closed his eye, losing himself in the pure bless of this passion.

"I cannot stop not, my little fox" Teased Itachi, "It seem that something of you is poking me in the chest, I am to quell it" Smile Itachi as knelt down a bit; to Naruto's level.

Slowly the stroking hand of Itachi moved to the back of Naruto and the hand that was on the black bored began to unbutton the shirt of the young fox.

"N-No… But…I…I'm….n-not…Ah" Naruto tried to speak as Itachi began to kiss down his chest, paying attention to those tinny pink buds that seem to be so hard and erected, nibbling on them licking them, causing a wave of pleaser to wash over the boy.

Naruto couldn't help but to lean his back on the bored, giving Itachi the use of both hands.

Naruto blue eyes looked down at Itachi who had stop his kicking, his blue eyes begging the Uchiha to stop but yet there was a deep wanting to them too. Itachi's red eyes looked up at the embarrassed fox, taking in everything he say, the deep wanting, the red face of Naruto and his little tails that just couldn't find nothing to hold on to.

"Naruto… My little fox, just relax, I'm going make you all mine, I'm going to give you pleasure and let you beg for more." Spoke the deep brown voice of Itachi, his voice it was smooth as chocolate and that Chocolate was melting fast within the hot hazed mind of Naruto.

The feeling of pressure on his stiffen member eased as his paints were loosen, they around his ankles as Itachi had a full view of Naruto's Frog pattern Boxers; Itachi made a mental note of this site, in hope to use it against the fox later.

"Wait…Wh-What if someone …comes…" Spoke Naruto in a shy manner as he looked over at door, Itachi chuckled in a superior way, letting his hands slip into the rim of the boxers, "I told you to relax, I got everything under control… the door is lock." The boxers slipped off letting Naruto's full erection exposed for all to see.

Itachi raised a black eyebrow at this site, he was a bit impressed by how hard all of Naruto's seven inches was, Itachi was doing his job.

"My, all this for me" Said the elder Uchiha as he wrapped his large hand around the hard and begging cock, Naruto took in a sharp breath of air as he arched his back; it was his first time being fully awake to feel something like this, it… it was amazing to the young fox.

Itachi smiled as he saw the reaction of Naruto, it was so cute to the older man. He moved his lips to the tip of Naruto's erection and gave a kiss witch caused the Fox to blush in a feverish manner, the kissing lips soon slip past the tip and around the shaft, Itachi fully to in all seven inches of Naruto.

"A-ahh!" Yelped the fox in surprise the sudden sensation of his sensitive rod entering the warm and wet mouth of Itachi, it was pleasure to the fox. Naruto's little hands tighten themselves up into little fist as he held them close to his bare chest, closing his eyes to the full pleasure that Itachi was giving him; it was something new and something deep.

Itachi began to bob his head, moving his head up and down, sucking and gulping down the flavor of the fox, making sure to give little Naruto full blissful pleasure and that's exactly what the fox felt, little clawed hands rested on top of Itachi's head, trying his best not to let his claws sink into that head of his.

The sensation of Itachi's warm tongue lapping at the tip, and entering the hole in a teasing manner, it drove the fox insane. His little hips twitched trying his best to hold back the urge to buck, not wanting to choke the Uchiha.

Itachi didn't mind, in fact he welcomed it, right now he wanted Nauto too feel and good as he could be. The long hair Uchiha continued to suck hungrily on the throbbing and hot rod of Naruto.

"I-Itachi…No…I'm…I'm gonna…" Panted the Fox as his hands seem to tighten around he Uchiha's head, a warm hot sensation was building up in the young fox belly and he felt like it was about to explode.

The crimson eyes of the Uchiha glanced upward as Naruto finally spasm, hot white seed filled the mouth of the man, he gulped the cum down, enjoying the young and youthful taste of virgin's cum.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, still in a bit of a haze. Looking down at the Uchiha who just made him experience such bliss. Itachi looked up at the little fox and licked his lips free from the fox's cream.

The haze that seemed to fog Naruto's mind was slowly lifting away, wh-what just happened, how come he didn't fight tilt the end, how come… he had the feeling of wanting more.

Naruto's eyes seem to show how he was feeling, those deep blue orbs looking down glancing left to fight desperately trying to find the answer in his mind. The Elder Uchiha saw this and stood up off his knees; he enjoyed the pleasure that he gave Naruto but the feelings in his knees were gone thanks to the hard floor of the school.

Finally Naruto spoke with a shaken and confused voice,

"Wh…what just happened?"

Itachi turned his back to Naruto and lean against his Desk, almost as if he was proud about just what happened.

"I just made you come… why," He looked over his shoulder at the little fox; his eyes flashed red, "Want to do it again, I can do much more." Smiled the Uchiha in a sly fashion.

"NO!" Yelled an embarrassed Naruto.

What just happened was new to the little blond fox, was this, what they called rape, it was a new sexual world to the virgin. But what shocked Naruto the most was, it was a male that made him take his first step into this sexual world. Did this make him gay; no it wasn't gay unless he liked it… Did the fox like it, Naruto was confused, but the sudden bell ring snapped the fox out of his confusion.

"I…I got to go…" Simply spoke Naruto as he quickly pulled up his pants, trying to make him self look presentable, he didn't want his friend to ask questions.

Itachi only watched him at the panicked fox hurried over to the classroom door, but before Naruto could rush out to get to his next class, Naruto glanced back at the Uchiha.

Itachi only gave him a playful smiled and he slipped back on his glasses; his red eyes faded back to its black deep eyes.

Oh this Man was smooth; you would have never thought he just gave student, his own student, a Blow Job.

Naruto only shudder and ran out the class room, leaving the raven hair Uchiha alone to his thoughts.

Itachi just closed his eyes as he sat down behind his desk, waiting for his next class to enter. Itachi had a plan for Naruto, and soon that fox will be his; he always gets what captures his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobi: **YAY its finally Done, YATTA

**RPGirl**: I... I did it... -Falls over- .ZZZZZ....ZZZZZ

**Itachi:** An All nighter again?

**Tobi**: Mm-Hm, D'aww she cute when sleep, look at that drool -w-

**Itachi**: W/e RPGirl does not own Naruto in any ways... if she did... she would have been have bought a new game system by now

**Tobi: **Too true, enjoy

**RPGirl**: Z.....zzzzzz...zz Be...zzz..zz Good...zz.z. lil' Reader...zzz.z.z mmmm

**Star 5**

**Click… Gottcha**

'_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me'_

_Aura (.Hack//SIGN)_

It was now after school, many of the students have of off home, even the clubs have ended early due to all of the students' excitement for the two days of freedom from school. The many teachers that seem to teach the little ninjas-to-be, are off enjoy themselves. Most of them have left to the bars; enjoying the Friday that worked so hard towards.

Only a few teachers were behind in there empty classrooms working on some paper work or just locking up for the weekend.

Within his class room, Irukia worked effortlessly; grading some test paper. He wanted to get these papers out the way to ease his work load on Monday.

It was silent within his class room, nothing but empty chairs and the afternoon's sun light to keep him company. The tan skin teacher sighed seldomly as the sound of his pencil at work echoed through the empty class room; it seemed lonely. Suddenly his pencil stopped as he closed his eyes, opening those brown eyes he looked down at the paper work and began to work again.

Again another sigh escaped the teacher; he hunched himself over his desk a bit as a dark shade start to revile itself across Irukia's face.

Bitting his lower lip he continue on with his work, his breathing seem to have quicken as he gripped the desk a bit, finally a soft moan escaped the teacher's lips as his pencil slipped from his grip.

Said pencil slowly rolled off the desk and to the floor, Irukia closed his eyes as be bit his lower lip. A sly chuckle could be heard from under his desk as the teacher struggled to get a good grip of his desk.

"K-Kakashi…N-Nooo…" Finally spoke the tan skin man as his blush deepen, the sound of Kakashi sucking and slurping could be heard from under the desk causing the Irukia to gasp as his mind slowly went fuzzy.

The tail of the white hair dog could be seen wagging from under the desk; it seems that the two teachers were playing a little 'game' with each others since the kids are away.

"K-Kakashi…St-stop" Begged the younger teacher as his half lidded eyes looked down at the desk he was hunched over.

Under the desk, Kakashi just chuckled at his lover's words of protest, he knew the human too well to stop now.

"How can I stop…" Spoke the dog as his pale hands cup the balls of Iruka, "When you're being so cute." Charmed the k-9 man as his tongue lap the tip of the hard on before him, pre cum drizzled out from the tip; Kakashi enjoyed the flavor of his lover.

"D-don't say th-ahhh" Moaned Iruka as his hips twitched, the urge to hump was driving the teacher crazy as Kakashi's warm tongue explored every inch of his dick. Another sly chuckle escaped the deep voiced male dog as he again took all of Irukia into his mouth, Iruka panted as Kakashi began to bob his head.

The sound of slurping and sucking echoed though out the empty class room, the sound was so perverted to the human teacher, but in some way it seem to turn him on so much. Iruka's mind was being washed over and over again with pure passion and lust as he felt Kakashi take him in deep within his mouth, even more down his throat.

"AH, KAKASHI!" Was the only warning the young teacher gave as his passion erupted within his lover's mouth.

The white hair dog gulped down the thick cum of Irukia; enjoying its full flavor, the young pleased teacher lean back in his chair, slowly catching his breath.

"My, that was quick" Spoke Kakashi as he licked some cum from his lips.

"You deep throated… what was I suppose to do?" Pouted the young teacher as he looked down at Kakashi, who was still under his desk; smiling like a fool under his paper mask.

"Heh heh, but you sounded so cute" Mused the elder teacher with a wagging tail, Irukia just blushed and looked away, that k-9 always looked so cute with he wagged his tail like that.

The two looked at each other with deep adoring eyes; Dark brown eyes of the young teacher swam into the grayish black pools of Kakashi, both of them enjoying each other's love.

But the mood was soon broken when the sound of the door opening could be head, Irukia suddenly jump, knocking his knees into the chin of Kakashi; casing him to hit his head on the desk.

"GAH, FUUUUuuuck" Yelped the white dog as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shhhhh" Hushed the nervous teacher as he looked over at the opening door, it was Sasuke, and it seems that the young Ninja was called by Irukia.

The black hair teen entered the room, his black doll like eyes looking in a bored manner around the room.

"You called me?" Asked Sasuke as he walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Y-yes," Stuttered Irukia before he cleared his throat, "I heard that you know Naruto, well it was too late for me to give this too him by time I got it, I was kinda hoping you can give this HW to him for me, please" Spoke the tan skin tacher as he handed the student a vanilla colored folder.

"Hm, why didn't Naruto get this?" Asked Sasuke, he wasn't nosey; he just wanted to know why he had to do something for that strange blond fox.

"Well, he left outta here for quickly; I didn't have enough time to give him his homework like the others." Spoke Irukia as she scratched at the scare a crossed his nose; it was a nervous habit of his.

Sasuke just gave a grunt and nodded as he headed for the door, Irukia watched as Sasuke ready himself to leave, did he do it… did he hide the fact that there was a teacher under his desk.

The pale student suddenly stopped when he placed his hand on the knob of the door, he looked over his shoulder towards Irukia, and there was a red tent to his black eyes.

"U-um, yeah?" Inquired a worried Irukia.

Sasuke paused for a moment as he looked at the desk, and then shrugged.

He left the room and into the hall way; to look for Naruto.

Irukia sighed and he slumped back into his chair. His deep brown eyes looked down at the masked dog as he pulled himself up from out under the desk.

"Kami…" Sighed the elder teacher as he rubbed the back of his head and his chin, "The things I do for love." He stated, earning a chuckle from Irukia.

Sasuke walked down the hall way, folder in hand as he ponder why Kakashi sensei was under the desk of Irukia, the pale boy just shook it off and brought his mind back to the where-abouts of Naruto.

"Where is that strange fox?" Asked the Uchiha to himself, he stopped in the hallway only for a second when he heard,

"Thank you, Miss. Jen" It was Naruto's voice, Sasuke remember that frail, crackly, whiny voice anywhere, "That really got the lip stick off." It seems that Naruto was again attacked by the Model club.

Sasuke eye seemed to twitch when he heard that, "The hell… Lipstick?" Questioned the teen Uchiha to himself.

He hurried down the hall way, hoping to catch the seven tail blond fox. He blinked when he saw the sun kissed hand of Naruto waving good bye to the long dark hair nurse.

"N-Naruto!" Called Susuke as he quickly caught up with the fox boy; he was almost close to the exit of the school when he looked back at the pale human that called out his name.

"Ah, Sasuke, what you want?" Asked Naruto as he walked over to the Uchiha.

The dark hair boy sighed as he handed the folder to the fox boy, Naruto's bleu eyes blinked when he took the folder, he skimmed through it.

"Ah," His blond ears perked up, "I can't believe I forgot my home work from Irukia-sensei." Spoke Naruto as he bobbed himself on the head slightly giggling at his forgetfulness.

"Dumb ass" Sighed he Uchiha as he shook his head.

"Oy, Chicken head what your mouth" Pouted Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Your head, it looks like a chicken's ass" Naruto Pointed to Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha blushed as he glared at Naruto, "I have no time for this, I gotta delver something before I go home." Huffed the young Uchiha as he pushed Naruto out the way, he headed for the school's exit.

The golden fur Kitsune huffed as watched the Uchiha left, that damn Sasuke; why does he act so high and mighty, I mean one time showing up in a dress and this guy is… Naruto thoughts suddenly stopped as his fox nature kicked in.

'_I wonder what he has to do?_' Thought the fox as his blue orbs looked towards the doors Sasuke just left out of.

With a grunt of a huff, the curious fox fallowed after the pale, dark hair teen, Naruto didn't care much for Sasuke to him he was always trying to act so cool, why can't people just be themselves.

As the fox pounder about this, he ran face first into the back of the head of Sasuke, Both Teens glared at each other, until one of them spoke.

"Oy, Sasuke, what are you delivering?" Asked Naruto as his glaring blue orbs continue to look at the young Unchia.

"Humph, why would a dumb furball like you want to know?" Asked Sasuke in a smug manner.

"Look, chicken ass, our brothers seem to get along well and those two use to go out with each other, I just thought we can be friends." Spoke Naruto with folded arms, "But if you want to keep up with this 'I'm so cool I don't need you' act, I'm outta here" With that Naruto waved his hands and began to head home.

Susake huffed and turned his back to the fox, he only walked two steps before he glanced over his shoulder at Naruto who seemed so far away to the boy.

"Fine fine, maybe I should try, like Brother said…" Spoke Sasuke to himself as he rubed the back of his neck.

Susake quickly turned and ran after the golden furry fox, his seven tails sway as he walked, and still grumbling to himself about what went on with Sasuke. The pale boy ran up behind Naruto and touched his shoulder. Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave a look to him showing he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Look…" Started Sasuke, "I'm sorry if I was rude, its just that… you're fucking strange"

There was a long pause between them, Sasuke looking at Naruto with a dull expresstion while the fox looked at the human boy with a dropped jaw.

After shaking out of his shock, Naruto finally talked, "Me… fucking strange?" Asked the fox as he gustier to him self.

"Well, yeah… I mean the first time I met you… you was in a white dress" Spoke Sasuke with folded arms.

"THE FUCKING MODEL CLUB FUCKING JUMPPED ME!" Yelled the pissed fox as he stomped his foot.

The two teens looked at each other, Blue eyes of anger slowly melted to a giggle and Dark black eyes of confusion melted to a chuckle, the two boys laughed between each other.

"Heh, is that so, wow… I know how strong girls can get if they are really determined" Laughed the Uchiha, thinking about the many fan girls that used to bothered him back at his old neighborhood.

It was odd seeing him laugh, to Naruto and from what Kyuubi told him, Uchiha's never smile or laugh, seeing Sasuke laugh and smile made the fox wonder how Itachi would look in that light hearted state; Naruto blush as an image of a soft smiling Itachi appeared in his head.

The fox shook his head, '_Damnit Naruto, you're not gay like your brother, you're straight… you like Hinata Hyuuga!_' Thought Naruto franticly.

Sasuke clearing his throat caused Naruto to snap out of his thoughts against Homo-reality, the young Uchiha pulled out a small brown envelop; written on it was an address to someone on the other side of the village, but still close to Naruto and Sasuke's home.

"I have to head to the landlord and pay him the next month's rent." Spoke Sasuke as he placed the money envelop in his back pocket.

"Hm, like to keep on things, huh?" Remarked the blond fox, with a hand on his chest and a smile, "I'll go with ya" Smiled the Kitsune.

"No thanks" Was the quick reply from the stubborn teen as he turned away from the fox.

"O-oy, weather you like it or not I'm coming" Spoke the equally stubborn fox, he fallowed after the Uchiha quickly.

The two boy travel towards the south soide of Konoha, along the way they chated about there brothers and how it was to be a young sibling, the two seem to be getting along fondly.

As the two traveled together, they entered an apparment complex. The two boys looked at each other, Naruto had to speak up,

"He's our land lord… and he lives in an apartment complex?" Spoke the seven tail youth.

"Well, yeah, its this time share thing he does…" Sasuke rubed the back of his neck, he was thinking the same thing too, "Anyways, His place always creep me out, I just wanna hand in the rent and get back home" Spoke Sasuke as he began to climb the stairs to the top level, Naruto wasn't far behind.

The young fox summon being didn't want to say it, but this was his first time meeting the Land lord, for some reason Kyuubi always try to keep Naruto away from this strange man that holds ownership over his and Kyuubi's home.

Naruto's curiosity was getting the best of him, "So… why are you so creep-ed out by the land lord, I mean… has he done anything?" Asked Naruto trying to be as smooth as he could be, he didn't want Sasuke to know about him not knowing there own land lord.

Sasuke stopped halfway up the steps and looked back at the blond fur fox, Naruto stopped and looked up at him with blue eyes that looked to the side; his ears lowered a bit.

"Heh, just as I thought you never meet him, huh?" Spoke Sasuke with a smirk.

"Shut it Chicken butt and spill" Snapped Naruto with folded arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to climbing the stiars, "He works at home and is very… odd" Expline the dark haired youth as Naruto fallowed after.

"I think he stays in too much cause his skin is so white," Spoke Sasuke as they arrived on the top floor, they began to travel down a hallway.

The sent of molding caused by rain was thick in the air along with a sent of cigarettes, must be smokers that lived in this complex too.

"He also have these strange snake like eyes too" Spoke Sasuke as he approached the door at the end of the hall ways, the carpeted floor was thick; it was easily felt through there black shoes the two boy wore with there uniform.

"S-snake eyes?" Yelpped Naruto as he walked up behind Sasuke, "C-come on, now your just trying to freak me out" Spoke the now timid fox as he stood close to Sasuke, Naruto never been here before, the unfamiliar scents in the air was chilling along with the cold air.

With a shrug Sasuke reached out and gave a good knock on white wooden door before him, the door slowly opened and Naruto blue eyes seem to widen when they was met with a thing man, his long black hair straight, it was tied up keeping out of his pale face, his truly pale face; it was almost white.

Amber snake like eyes grin down at the two young boys and a slight smirk seem to apper on the sickly looking man.

"Hebi-san…" Spoke Sasuke in a bored manner with a slight nod like bow.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, call me by my first name, Orochimaru" Mused the Elder male with similar nod like bow.

Naruto stood behind Sasuke almost as if he was trying to hide himself away like a little kit. Orochimaru saw this fox boy and blinked,

"Oh oh, Sasuke-kun has a little boy friend?" Spoke the snake like man as his silted eyes looked at the young blond boy.

"I'm not like my brother…" Spoke Sasuke as he glanced at Naruto and then back at the man, "I don't play for the other team" He smirked in a cocky way with a shrug. Naruto gave Sasuke a look and then rolled his eyes, why does this Uchiha always try to play it cool, thought Naruto, Orochimaru's chuckle snapped Naruto back into his fear; the fox continue to hide behind Sasuke.

"Anyway, please come in, I'll fix some tea" Spoke pale man as he stepped aside, Sasuke didn't move, "I'm just here to drop off the rent, there is no ne-" Sasuke was cut off by Orochimaru somewhat pushing both boys into his home.

Sasuke and Naruto looked around a small living room, not far from the living room was a small kitchen area, this was indeed a low rent apartment. Naruto's wondering eyes of curiosity glanced down a hallway, there he saw a slightly opened door, it had a red dim light in it, what was that room?

Naruto's attention was soon brought back to what was at hand when he heard Oroachimaru enter his kitchen area; he began to warm up some water and brought out some tea bags.

"Well, since we have to wait for the water to boil, let's talk a bit" Smiled the snake like man as he dust his hands off on the some what thick apron he was wearing, it seems that he was working on something before the two had arrived.

Sasuke sighed, "Look, I just wanted to drop off the money, Me and Naruto Ju-" He was yet again interrupted by Oroachimaru.

"Oooh, Naruto is your name, little Kitsune" Smiled the pale man as he entered the living room, his amber eyes looked at Naruto.

He seems to stair at the young fox for a bit; it made Naruto uncomfortable, sensing this Sasuke spoke up.

"Yes, that's his name, he may seem familiar because he's Kyuubi's little brother" Spoke Sasuke with folded arms.

"Ah, didn't know Kyuubi-chan had a little brother… would explain why he paid more for his rent too" Spoke the snake as he rubbed his chin.

"You're out land lord too, sorry if we never met" Finally Spoke Naruto as he looked at Orachimaru, the man only smile.

"It is okay, your brother… really never talk about you when he comes by to pay" He shrugged as he took a seat on his couch; he patted it trying to let the two boys know that it was okay for them to set.

Just like everything in his apartment home, the bage colored couch was some what warn out, if this man is land lord to such great homes, why does he live in this dump?

It was a question that ran through both the young boy's mind as they took a seat, they kept a distance away from Orochimaru; something about him just didn't sit right for the young one.

"So Sasuke-kun, looking at your school uniforms you must have just gotten out of school, striving to be a good ninja for the village?" Mused the snake man.

Sasuke just answered him with silence; Naruto could feel a sorta tension in the air so he spoke,

"So… um… Orochimaru-san, it seems that when we came you were doing something" Spoke Naruto as he looked at the thick brown apron of the pale man; there was a damp spot on the chest region.

"Oh" Orochimaru's eyes looked down at his apron and smiled, "Yes, I'm… A photographer for a magazine, it's a nice side job from my main job being a ninja" Smile the snake.

"Oh, you're a ninja… heh I bet you're a strong one" Spoke Naruto, still trying to make conversation, its just gets to uncomfortable when it gets quite.

"Heh, well I'm good for my age, witch is 49, about to be the big 5-0 soon" Spoke Orochimaru as he spun his finger in the air in a lazy way, showing he wasn't ready to become old yet.

"Hm, you don't look that old to me, you look like in your late 30s" Spoke Naruto innocently as he tilted his head, his ears lowered hoping he didn't offended him.

There was a slight pause as Orochimaru looked at Naruo's expression, he smiled and spoke, "Thanks that was nice." There was silence again, Naruto ran outta things to say and Sasuke seem as if he really didn't want to be here, the feeling of uncomfortablelty slowly came back, but right when it reached its peek the kettle on the stove whistle.

"Oh, that'll be the tea, 30 surgers, right Sasuke-kun" Smiled the Orochimaru as he stood up.

"I'm not like my brother… I don't care much for sweet things, give me 3…" Spoke Sasuke in an annoyed way, Orchimaru nodded and looked at Naruto, "Oh, Um, give me 30 or more, I love sweets" Smiled Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck.

With that Orochimaru headed off into the kitchen. Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch, his golden long fox tails draped over the arm rest as his fox ears twitched away to the sounds of movement in the kitchen; the fox boy's mind began to drift.

The sudden thought what happen today came into his mind, not acting like a complete fool in front of Hinata and… Itachi… what he did to him during that lunch, Nartuo's face suddenly burn as he blushed red, the fox shook his head and looked down at the black shoes he was wearing, he was trying to get his mind off of that strange thought, anything even studying his uniform.

The dark blue jeans that always had to be pressed for school, his blue eyes gazed at every follicle of the jean before moving up to the white button shirt he had to wear along with a dark blue tie, thus made up his school uniform along with those blade shoes.

Just then another passing thought ran though the kitsune's head, _why Dark blue and white, are those the school colors, well it have to be if it's the uniform… heh, what a funny word Unifrom…UUUUUUUNNNNNIIIIFO-_

His jumping thoughts came to a halt as Sasuke's arm jabbed him in the arm, Naruto quickly snapped out his thoughts and whipped his head towards the young Uchiha. Sasuke gave him a look and sighed,

"Look, we have to get outta here, let's refuse the tea and leave" Whispered Sasuke as he glanced into the kitchen, Orochimaru was still fixing the teas.

"What" Naruto Whispered back, "That's rude, and… he seems like a nice guy…"

"Baka, my Brother told me to never be alone with this guy for too long"

"Why?"

"Look I don't know, but I know you feel it… you have to you're a Summoning Being, Half Summons, you feel this creepy vibe he gives off."

Naruto grew silent, the black hair youth was right, Orachumaru gave off a vibe that just seem to make the fur on his tail stand on end, he seems nice but… something just seem off, maybe Sasuke's right… Maybe they should get the hell outta there and fast.

"Tea's here!" Chimed Orochimaru as he walked into the living room, a tray of tea and other sacks in his hands, this made the two boys look at him.

"So, don't be shy, you two just got out of school, you must be hungry" Smiled Orchimaru as he placed the tray on the old water damaged coffee table in front of the two young boys.

Sasuke placed the envelope of money on the table too, he stood and Naruto stood too.

"It was nice that you made tea for us, but we really have to get going, our brothers are waiting for us" Spoke Sasuke as he turned to leave, Naruto just gave a slight bow and quickly fallowed after the dark hair boy.

Orochimaru frowned, "Oh, but please stay for a bit, if you want I can call your brothers and tell them you're here… " Spoke the snake man, "I mean I am your land lord, I mean turning down my tea… that's so bad, I might get the wrong idea and might… evicted you and your brothers" Mused the snake with hands on his hips.

Sasuke froze, his hand just about to touch the knob of the door, Naruto lowered his ears and looked back at Orochimaru, and he lowered his ears and gulped.

"Fine, we'll have freakn' tea with you" Huffed Sasuke as he plopped himself on the couch, Naruto did so too.

"Now, now, I want you two to think of me as the cool old guy you can hang out with after school that'll give you lotsa snacks and everything" Smiled Orochimaru as he pushed two cups of tea towards the two youths.

Naruto and Sasuke took there cups, Sasuke seem a bit hesitated to drink from the tea cup, his dark black eyes looked up at the snake and then back at his cup. Naruto was a bit scared to drink too, he gave a quick sniff to the tea and tilted his ears; nothing, it seems like it was normal tea.

Orochimaru bent down and took a sip from his cup and smiled, trying to show them that the tea was alright.

With a shrug between the two boys they took some sips from there tea cups, Naruto smiled as he licked his lips.

"Oh, so good, it's sweet and yummy" Smiled Naruto as his tails seem to shiver with delight.

Orochimaru chuckled and nodded, "Its Peach tea, I got it at the store today, try the snacks, I made them myself" Smile Orochimaru as he sat down on the couch.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto smiled and took a Tea cake, the tea was okay and everything seems okay. Maybe Orochimaru was one of those old guys that wants friends but can't have any due to his creepiness.

Whatever it was, his tea and the tea cakes tasted good to the two boys, Naruto munched away on some tea cakes, while Sasuke enjoyed eating the tea cakes slowly and sipping on his tea.

Orochimaru just sat back and drank his tea, enjoying how his snacks made the boys happy. The old grandfather clock in the living room struck two o'clock as the two finished off the tea cakes.

"Oh, its late we should head home" Spoke Naruto as he licked his fingers free of comes, cleaning his face almost like a fox.

Sasuke agreed with a nod and placed his cup on the table, along with Naruto's.

"Oh, you two don't have to be going so fast" Spoke Orochimaru as he stood up along with the boys.

"Ah, it was nice an all, but we really have to go, Orochimaru-san" Smiled Naruto as he bowed, he headed to the door.

"Bye, thank you for the food and tea" Spoke Sasuke as he headed off after Naruto.

Naruto rested his hand on the cool knob of the door and opened it, but just as it opened, a long sliver snake quickly slithered its way past Naruto and Sasuke closing the door shut, the two boys looked back to see that Orochimaru summoned the snake from his long white sleeve.

"Now now, there's no need to rush off" Smile the snake man with a wide smile, his fangs could be seen.

"Y-You…" Growled Naruto as he clasped his hands together; summoning his chakra, but suddenly he felt dizzy.

"Ugh, wh…what's going on" Spoke Naruto weakly as he fell to his knees, Sasuke looked over at his friend and then glared back at Orochimaru.

"You bastard, I'll fry you!" Roar the young Uchiha as he made some hand signs, he took in a deep breath, but only to exhale nothing, he too soon joined Naruto on his knees as he felt dizzy.

Orochmaru just laughed as he walked over, the sliver snake slithering back into his sleeve, "Heh, you two sure did love those Tea Cakes, I made them myself perfectly, Oh, but eating to much does have a bad side effect of messing up your chakra, it'll make you dizzy and weak" Smiled the snake as his amber snake eyes looked down at the two weak boys.

He looked almost like a sly snake that just came across to weak and injured baby chicks, ready to sink his fangs into them.

"Y-you bastard…wh… what are you going… to do?" Huffed Sasuke as he glared up Orochimaru with red tented eyes, they soon faded back to being black.

"Oh, you're still able to look at me like that" Smiled Orochimaru as he knelt down to Sasuke's level, he cupped the young Uchiha's face and licked his lips.

"You know when I fist met you and your brother, I just had to have your brother, but… he seem a bit too cunning… so, I just went after his little brother, who is equally stunning, just have to have you" Smiled Orochimaru, he let go of Sasuke's face and stood back up.

"Oh and thank you for bring me that yummy fox's little brother, he's just as stunning at his older brother" Smiled Orochimaru as he looked over at Naruto, "Oh ho, speaking of witch it seems that your friend is already feeling the third effect of my cakes" Smiled the snake.

Sasuke's looked over at Naruto and his eyes widen, the fox face was colored almost as if he was blushing, the fox was painting as he weakly looked away from Orochimaru, those blue eyes they seem to be feeling with nothing but wanting and lust.

"S-Sasuke…I…I feel so hot…" Whimpered the young fox as he slowly wrapped his tails around himself, trying to hide away from peering eyes, he didn't want them to seem him looking so venerable.

"What did you do to him, you sick fuck!" Yelled Sasuke as he glared up at Orochimaru, he was answered with a laugh and a smile.

"Yeah, the third effect of my cakes, its from a special ingredient I added, it'll make you super hot," Orchimaru pulled a camera out of his back pocket and pointed it down at Naruto who seem to be struggling with his lust.

"God, I bet if I gave his little cock a lick, he'll beg me to fuck his brains out" Smiled the snake as he began to take some pictures of Naruto.

The little fox looked up at the camera with weak wanting eyes as his cheeks seem to redden more, from embracement and heat. His little ears reared back along with his arms struggling to keep his upper body up.

"Heh heh, that's right shine for the camera, you sexy little Uke" Smiled Orochimaru as he licked his lips.

"D-damn you" Hissed Sasuke as he too began to feel the sudden tightness in his paints.

"Oh no need to worry, love" Smiled the snake as he stopped taking pictures; he wanted to save some films for the main event.

"You're friend here isn't the only one I'm gonna take pictures of" Smile the sick snake, "Heh, you two are gonna make fine pictures for the young Uke section of the Eechi Inc. Magazine" Smiled Orochimaru as he licked his lips.

Meanwhile back on the other side of the village hidden in the leave, Kyuubi sat back on this black leathered couch that was station in the living room, he looked at the clock on the wall and then sighed. He wasn't the type to say he was worried but it was easy to tell he was being to wonder…

_Where is my little brother?_


	6. Chapter 6

**RPGirl:** -starts to work on the next chap-

**Tobi**: Ummm....RPG-chan... do you have...um... Snake bondage fetish? o.o

**RPGirl**: HAHAHAHAHAHA.... no, can't talk now writing

**Tobi**: OMG YOU DO

**RPGirl**: JUST SAY THE DAMN DISCAMLER

**Tobi: **RPGirl does not own Naruto, if she did... it would have never shown up on Amreica TV

**RPGirl**: HAH DAMN STRIGHT, oh btw, sorry if the work in this chap is a bit... bleh, my net got cut off and I was going though some things, but next chap will be much better, enjoy

**Tobi**: Be good lil' Readers

**RPGirl:** DAMNIT thats my line -pulls out snakes-

**Star 6**

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Brother's Wrath**

'_Oh why do I love you so much?_

"_Its okay if you don't believe in anyone" You whispered_

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you'_

_- Myself (Fullmoon O Sagashite)_

The feel of smooth cool snake skin slither across the young flesh of the blond fox, it made the youth shivered as his face seem to redden. Naruto let out a soft moan as more sliver scaled snakes slither a crossed the heated skin of the seven tail boy.

Naruto was weak do to the drugged cakes and there side effects was working quite well on him, the boy painted and huffed as each slithering snake seem to sent a bolt of electrical pleaser race though out his slim and thin body.

The glazed over lustful blue eyes of Naruto glanced quickly around the room. He and Sasuke were separated when Orochimaru tied there hands behind there back with some kinda strange ropes, possible an anti-chakra ropes.

The snake man seems to have left Sasuke in the living room couch while the _lucky_ Fox was brought into the den of the snake.

Naruto again let out a soft moan as another snake slither a crossed his naked flesh; Orchimaru stripped him to his frog printed boxers before leaving the room to get his 'Good Camera'.

But the snake didn't left him alone, before the white pale skin man left he summoned a group of snakes to keep the 16 year old fox boy company while Orochimaru did his search; Naruto wonder if the sick fuck was doing the same with Sasuke in the living room, letting his sick, gross snakes slither over his body.

Naruto huffed through the clothe gag in his mouth as a snake found its way into Naruto's boxers, the boy quickly snapped out his wondering thoughts as he felt those cool yet oddly warm scaly body of the white snake slither just past his erection, earning a light moan and hip shifting from the fox.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, it seems that you are enjoying your snake treatment more that Sasuke is out in the living room" Spoke the pale face snake man as he entered his room, he stood at the foot of the bed that Naruto was tossed on along with the snakes to keep him company.

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru with fear, his struggled against the gag in his mouth; trying his best to beg for freedom. Orochimaru just smiled and chuckled lightly,

"Oh my poor little foxy Uke, just hold that look for me while I set up" Spoke the sick snake man as he began to set up a tri-pod, he placed his camera on the stilts and took aim with his camera.

Orochimaru took a quick test picture; to see if the flash was working in this dim room. As if one cue with the sound of the shutter, the snakes seem to move into place, they quickly slither into the boxers of the young fox; there were only two of them, but it was enough to make Naruto to shake with fear.

"Hmm, that Fear mixed with lust" Spoke Orochimaru as he stood up straight, "Its… intoxicating" Hissed the man as his long serpent like tongue licked his lips. A snake ready to feast upon his pray, that's what if felt like to Naruto and he was the pray.

Naruto whimpered weakly as his hazed eyes looked up at Orochimaru, the snake man's smile widen,

"Now Now, Naruto-kun. I think I have an inkling that this will be your first time, just like Sasuke-kun" Spoke Orochimaru as he slowly took off his shirt, The sight of the pale thin and slightly tone chest and abs of the men was revealed to the little fox.

But First time what does he mean by… no, he wouldn't… Naruto eyes widen with new fear as his heart began to race.

Naruto shook his head desperately while shouting muffled 'NOs' into his gag, Seeing the fox act this way just made the man all the more excited.

"Heh no need for worries my little Kit" Mused the man as he untied his long black hair, "My… pet snakes are gonna makes sure they loosen you up before the main event," Spoke Orochimaru as he somewhat slinged his head, letting his long, straight black hair fall to his shoulder.

Tears seem to well up in Naruto's cerulean eyes; he shook his head again trying his best to find the strength within him to get free.

"Awww, Naruto, don't worry those cake you ate and there side effects, heh, you'll enjoy every bit of it" Chuckled the man as he walked over to his camera, he began to center Naruto in the camera.

It was about to being soon, Naruto could fell it; to the tip of his pointed blond ears and to the tip of his long seven tails. Orchimaru saw the fear within the fox through his camera lens and he loved it. The man again licked his lips, "You'll make perfect Practices before I go after my prize… Sasuke-kun" Smiled the snake man as his amber silted eyes glanced towards the door of his room.

As if one cue, a grunt like moan could be heard through the door, "Ah, ah, it seems that Sasuke-kun already came just once already," Orochimru eyes looked down at the shivering fox boy, "Let see if you can beat him… coming five or six time first should help you win" Mused the thin lanky landlord as he snapped his figures.

The snakes in the young fox's boxers reacted to the order from there master, they began to slither, in almost like a lustful dance.

There cooling snake skins rubbed up against the hot erection of Naruto, over and over again, almost like a never ending paste.

Naruto eyes widen as he felt this, it was like his body was suddenly lit a blaze, Naruto let out Muffled moan as his tails arched and twitched, the cake he ate seem to increase the sensitivity of his body.

Orochimru watched with hungry eyes, his knelt down and began to take picutes of Naruto's lustful and shameful eyes,

"HAHAHAHAH Amazing Naruto-kun, you are a perfect model, More MORE!" Cheered on the sick fuck as he snapped away, Naruto closed his eye, trying his best to push his mind some where else, anywhere even hell would be better than this, but closing his eyes it was a mistake.

"A—AAHH-HHH" Choked out Naruto against his gag as his hot seed shot forth from his man hood, a damp and some soaking stain showed up on his boxer, his white cream seem to drip down his legs; the young fox came so much for his first time.

Naruto flopped face first onto the bed of Orchimaru, he was too weak now to stay on his legs, the sudden flop on the bed cause the snakes in his pants to slither out, there white scaly skin, sleek and wet from Naruto's release.

Naruto turned his head, huffing and panting, looking towards Orchimaru. A red tent in his face while his eyes seem to be lost in the after high of cuming, those lustful and wanting eyes gazing up into the camera lens as to say, '_More… I want more pleaser, fuck he more.._'

Orochimaru couldn't let this pass up, he took a quick few shot before sitting up a bit away from the camera, he wipe some sweat away from his brow and smiled greedily.

"My, my Naruto… you seem to enjoy that, that look… do you want more?" Mused the sick Orochimaru with a curved twisted smile.

That questioned seem to snap Naruto from his drunk high of cuming, he shook his head again, saying No, over and over again into the gag that seem to muffle away his yells of pled and protest.

Orochimru just laughed and looked at his snakes, they smoothly slithered back into the boxers of the young boy, and there cold wetness caused the fox to yelp with surprise.

"Now Naruto, this may hurt, but you'll enjoy the hell outta if… look at the camera" He spoke with a smile as looked through the lens.

The young fox shivered with true fear, what's going come next. But his fear was soon changed into terror as he felt the lone tail of one of the snakes slither between his cheeks.

Naruto eyes widen and he began to struggle, but this just seem to make the snake hissed in anger and with one quick plunge, the snake's tail entered the hole of the Fox, causing Naruto to let out a painful moan, he closed his eyes as hot streams of tears began to flow from his deep blue eyes.

The snake's tail began to move going in deeper and deeper, Naruto's long blond fox tails seem to be frozen in the air; they were over come by the pain.  
"I-In half… being ripped… a part" Muffledly moaned Naruto as he struggled, causing rope burns to developed on his writs.

That one snake seem to be busy with Naurto's ass but what happen to that other snake; there were two… did Naruto's thrashing killed the thing?

But it soon make its presents know but wrapping it self around Naruto's throbbing member.

Naruto let out a Muffled moan as his eyes seem to rolled back, he closed his eyes slowly getting lose in the pain mixed pleasure.

"That's right, Naruto-kun" Spoke Orochimaru as he began to snap away taking pictures, "Get lost in the pleasure, enjoy your self… be happy" He hissed as his long snake like tougne licked his lips.

Naruto's blonde fox ears flopped back to his neck, as his hips seem to thust with the movements of the two snakes; one wrapping and coiling its way around the wet hot erection of the young kit while the other slither its tail in and out of Naruto's virgin hole. The young fox couldn't do anything but enjoy it, he was trying his best to fight it but, his whole body it was reacting and this feeling, the hot dirty pleasure, the little fox couldn't do anything but let out muffled moans of pure pleasure as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

Naruto's deep blue eyes seem to be empty, only the haze of lust was in those gorgeous eyes and Orichimaru was enjoying every bit of this.

Meanwhile out in the living room Sasuke lay there, on the couch, his pale body covered in his hot cum, snakes slithering up and down his body, hissing in his ears and coiling themselves in many places.

Sasuke shivered as he tried his best to fight his body's urges; but these damn snakes knew what they were doing. They coiled themselves around the slender legs of the pale Uchiha boy while one seem to slither its way around his full erection.

Sasuke couldn't help but lets out a helpless groan of pleasure as tint on his face seem to darken.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he was trying his best to try and find a away out of this, but these snakes and those drugged cakes, they where clouding his mind with lust, and the fact he could hear Naruto in Orochimaru's room; didn't help any either.

Sasuke painted and huff, the gag in his mouth was troublesome, he couldn't yell fully to get outsiders help.

Sasuke shudder as he felt another snake crept up his heated pale body, he arched his back. '_N-no, gotta… st-stay… In control…Gawww Kaimi, it feels so…n-nooo_'

With a sharp intake of air Sasuke thrust his hips, it seems that the white scale snake coiled around his hot erection was testing the Uchiha; wanting him to cum again.

Sasuke felt so ashamed and embarrassed, how could he let this happen, he was always warned about Orochimaru by his brother… wait… His older brother, sooner or later he would come, right?

Sasuke shook his head at the thought of his brother rescuing them, he and his brother was really never on a good level of brotherly love, but… still… he wouldn't forget about his little brother… right?

The mutli-hued sky above the city like village, it was clear with the colors of orange, Red and hints of purple and blue, it was nearing dusk. Close to night, and Itachi's little brother is no where the be found, the elder Uchiha was starting to worry a little as he sat back on the black leather coach in his living room.

The Uchiha estate that rest near the north edge of town; close to Naruto and Kyuubi's Home it was silent with out the constant fussing of the little Uchiha to his elder brother and Itachi was starting to noticed this.

He sighed in a seldom way as he looked around the living room at the TV, waiting for this brother to com through that door; so he could annoyed the hell outta him, pay back for making him worry.

Another hour past before the elder Uchiha started to talk to him self,

"Okay, now this is just getting stupid, where is he?" Spoke Itachi as he stood up, he was still wearing his teacher's outfit, but in a relaxed manner; his tie laid on the table as the top of his chest could be seen due to the button shirt.

"Damnit, now I'm talking to myself, there's gonna be hell when Sasuke get home" Spoke Itachi as he took off his glasses and placed it on the oaken table in front of him.

The outside air of the village was staidly cooling as the sky above grew darker, it was close to night and Itachi's mind was beginning to wonder more.

'_Maybe he's with Naruto-kun… hmm, the two of them… together…_' Itachi's coughed a bit as images of the two little brothers together began to tickle his mind.

'_Damnit he's my little brother, I'm no worse than Kyuubi. He's more of the one to think like this… maybe that's why he's a good friend to me… that or he just like the way I fuck his brains out in Be- Whoa whoa whoa, Sasuke, better not be touching MY Naruto, damnit I wanna fuck him…_'

The dark hair man's thoughts soon fluttered away when he heard a knock at his door, he stood up and walked towards the door; thinking it was Sasuke, finally at home.

"Damnit Sasuke, why are you so late, it was your turn to co-" He paused in mid sentences when he's dark black doll eyes saw that it wasn't Sasuke at the door, but a worried Kyuubi, the Nine tailed fox man walked in, his red eyes perplexed with many wondering thoughts.

"Um, yeah… come in Kyuubi" Spoke Itachi in a peeved fashion, he closed the door.

"Is my brother over here?" Asked Kyuubi quickly, ignoring the glare he was getting from Itachi.

"… Why would he be over here?" Asked Itachi, his worry thoughts came back in full force as he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Well, Naruto took some time getting home, witch is fine, since he's always late getting home when it's Friday." Spoke Kyuubi, he seems paler than he normally is, this made Itachi concern for his brother grow.

"But we he's late he always call me telling me he's gonna be late, but he never called, and its almost dark out…" Spoke Kyuubi as tears began to well up in his ruby eyes, Itachi sighed as he raked his fingers though his black long hair, he walked over to red head's side and placed a hand on thin man's back.

"I…I went to the school, thinking one of the teachers might know where he is; The nurse told me that she saw Nartuo and Sasuke left together, so I thought maybe he was over here and forgot to call…" Kyuubi sniffled as he lowered his long fox like ears, "Either that or he was being raped by you" He added as his wiped his eyes.

"Well I'm touched you trust me so much with your brother…" Spoke the elder Uchiha, his comment dripping with sarcasm, "But, my little brother isn't home either, so the two must still be out together some where…" Spoke Itachi as he folded his arms to think.

"Well, the Nurse also said that she saw Sasuke carrying an envelope when the two left the school" Informed the red fur fox as his nine tails seem to perk up; hoping that this tidbit of information might help, it did.

"Wait, an Envelope… and the rent money'lope is gone too, damnit I can be so stupid." Spoke Itachi as he slapped his head lightly, but if it's true they are over at Orochimaru's home, they might be in trouble right now.

"Come I know where they are at, and it might be in trouble" Spoke Itachi quickly as he hurried over towards the door.

"W-wait… what…what do you mean?" Spoke the worried fox as he looked at the Uchiha; Kyuubi's heart was pounding in his chest. The grave look on Itachi face made him fear the worst, that Uchiha was never known to wear his emotions on his face.

"They may be over at Orochimaru… and he's been known to be a bit of a… pedophile…" Spoke Itachi as he turned his back to Kyuubi, opening the door for them to rush out.

Kyuubi's heart seem to stop as he heard Orochimaru's name, this sick bastard was known well between the two, ever since they were both young, and now that sick fuck had the means to try and rape his little brother and Sasuke.

"I don't think so…" Lowly growled Kyuubi as his Charka slowly began to grow around him, Itachi froze; he only had one foot out the door when he felt the tainted charka behind him. He looked over his shoulder as he saw a raged blood lusted red eyes look dead at him.

"Kyuubi I understand how you feel… I really do" The Uchiha's eyes flashed red, "But clam down if yo-" There was no time to speak a red blur blasted back the Uchiha as he stood there.

"Damnit Kyuubi, this is gonna turn out like that time with your father" Spoke Itachi before he disappear too, he was right behind his enrage friend.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, the little fox whimper weakly as the two snakes coiled around his lower body disappeared, Orochimaru stood up away from his camera, and he smiled as he walked over towards Naruto, who lay on his bed. The little fox had cum 3 times already and the sick snake thinks that Naruto was more than ready for the ready thing.

"No, my little Kitsune, I think its time for main event" Hissed Orochimaru as his silted Amber snake eyes, showed nothing but sick joy as Naruto's blue eyes looked up at him, pleading for him to stop.

Orochimaru placed a cold hand on the back of Naruto, causing the little fox to cry out against this muffled cloth stuck in his drooling mouth, Orochimaru just chuckled as his let his pale white hands drift down to the rim of the blond fox's boxers.

Naruto closed his eyes, letting hot streams of tears fall from his forlorn eyes, he didn't wanted this, why was this happening to him.

"Now Now, Naruto-kun, I'll make sure this will be an experience you'll never forget" Smiled white skin man as it pulled Naruto's boxers down.

Those perfectly plump cheeks of Naruto exposed for all to see, Orochimaru took it all in.

"Suck a cute ass" Hissed the snake man as his placed a cool hand on the sun kissed cheeks of Naruto, rubbing them savoring there soft plumpness.

The snake man gave a nice slap to Naruto's ass, witch caused Naruto to squeak a bit, Orochimaru's grabbed hold of Naruto's hips and pulled him closer to the throbbing white cock, eager to enter the young hole of Naruto.

Naruto only stiffen up as he could feel the heat of Orochimaru's erection, in between his cheeks.

Naruto's heart raced; this was his first time… and it turned out his first time will be rape, but why did it have to be like this, he wanted his first sexual experience to be with Hinata not this sick fuck, why…

The young blond fox could only whimper and cry against the gag in his mouth as Orochimaru grind his erection between the succulent cheeks of Naruto.

"Ooohh, I'm gonna enjoy fucking you, Lil'Kitsune" Spoke Orochimaru as he lean over to Naruto's quivering fox ears, the man's long tongue seem to slither out of his mouth and into the young fox's ears' causing Naruto's to blush and shudder, Orochimaru took his chance as the young fox shudder, he quickly shoved all if his manhood into the young fox causing Naruto to yell out against his gag.

The sudden force of something so big within him, it was painful. Naruto cried out in pain as his ass tighten against Orochimaru's cock; trying its best to squeeze him out, that only seems to fuel the snake.

"God, Naruto-kun you're so tight!" Grunted the long hair man as he pulled the gag out of Naruto's mouth, the fox gasped and painted as the clothe gag was suddenly pulled out.

"I want to hear you scream!" Ordered the snake as he began to thrust into Naruto, the little fox could do nothing but cry out with each movement within it.

"N-No, ST-STOP!" Cried Naruto as tears rolled down his face, this only seem to make Orochimaru thrust into him harder and faster.  
N-NOOO YOU SICK BASTARD!" Yelled Naruto as he tries to fight against the mixture of pain and pleasure and doing very poorly.

"That's right, Scream Naruto, Call me out!" Huffed the old snake name as he thrust wildly into Naruto's ass, the young fox couldn't do anything but crying out in pain and pleasure, his body warming up as he felt Orochimaru closing to his climax.

With one last finally thrust into his young hole, the blond kit let out a silent cry as he felt Orochimaru's hot seed spilling into him.

Naruto lay there tears streaming down his face as his little ears lowered, trying to cover up his face, Orochimaru painted as he slowly pulled himself out of Naruto; enjoy the sight of his white cream melting out of Naruto's raw flesh.

Naruto choked on a sob as the pale snake man placed a hand on his head, giving him a good pet, knelling over so he was close to Naruto's ears; he whispered.

"My Naruto, that was enjoyable… heh, you was a good work out, but its time for me to enjoy Sasuke's virginity" Hissed Orochimaru as his tongue licked the tiny trembling fox ears of Naruto.

The fox could do anything but turn away, he was supposed to be a ninja, a brave and strong ninja of this village; how could this happen to him. The tiny fox just closed his eyes and let the tears fall from those sadden cerulean eyes.

The pale man paid no heed to Naruto's whimpering sobs, he just shrugged them off as he headed for his bed room door, and the man opened it only to have his face meant with a hard punch.

Orochimaru stumbled back and fell on his ass, "FUCK" He cried out in pain as he held his nose, blood could be seen trickling down from his noise as his eyes glared up to see who suddenly attacked him.

But his glaring eyes soon faded away to eyes of fear, standing in the door way was Kyuubi, the tall lanky fox looked down at Orochimaru, his claw like hands clinched into fist as his ears where reared back; it was cleared, this older brother was out for blood.

"You sick fucking pedofile, what have you done to my little brother…" Spoke the raging fox as voice was dripping with intense venom of hate.

Naruto only had enough energy to squeak out was sounded like Kyuubi's name, before falling limp onto the bed; it seems that the young fox has fainted. This didn't ease the intense rage that Kyuubi felt towards this man who dared raped his brother and Sasuke too.

"Hold it, if you dare raised a fist towards me I'll evict you so fast that you won't even find a home in your home world" Spoke Orochimaru as he sat there on the floor naked.

The red hair man clenched his fist even more, walking his way over towards the caught snake; Kyuubi's long elegant fox tails closed the door behind him.

Out in the living room of Orochimaru's home, some knives could be seen darting through the air and skewing the snakes slithering around the couch Sasuke lay upon. Itachi walked over to his Little brother, it seem that he too have blacked out due to exhaustion; maybe another side effects of those drugged cakes.

"Damnit, didn't I tell you to let me pay the rent…" Spoke Itachi to his sleeping brother, the elder Uchiha looked down at his brother with red eyes, it seems that the poison within the cakes where still in his chakra system, but it seem to be slowly fading away.

Itachi's head suddenly jerked upwards and looked to the side, he saw Kyuubi walked down the hall with Naruto in his arms, Itachi's red eyes quickly faded away.

"Anything wrong?" Asked Kyuubi as he calmly entered the room with Naruto in his arm; warped in a blanket.

"No, I just forgot to turn off my Sharigan when I looked at you" Spoke the elder Uchiha as he rubbed the rim of his nose, with a sigh he looked down at Naruto in his friends arms.

"We… got here a bit too late for Naruto…" Spoke Kyuubi, the hurt was thick in his trembling voice.

Itachi was silent as he lifted his brother into his arms, "Did you kill him?" Asked Itachi rather in a cold way, seeing Naruto like that Itachi wonder if he could hold himself back from killing that sick fuck.

"…No… I held back, I didn't want this to turn out like with… father… But I did kick his ass." Spoke the nine tailed fox as he hugged Naruto's sleeping body close.

Itachi looked at his friend with what seem like worried eyes, "It is okay, as long as we got here… I mean believe me, Orochimaru could have done a lot worse" Spoke Itachi as he walked over to Kyuubi, he shifted Sasuke around in his arm; trying to let himself have a free hand.

With said free hand, Itachi brushed a hair out of Naruto's angelic face, the young kit whimpered in his sleep and shivered, Itachi's hand flinched.

"Come on…" Spoke Kyuubi as Itachi withdrew his hand, "We can let these two rest at my home, we can clean them off too" Spoke Kyuubi as his red eyes glanced down at the sleeping Uchiha, one of his elegant nine tails reached out to touch the lil'Uchiha's sleeping innocent face, but pulled away; he couldn't stand it if Sasuke would flinch in his sleep like Naruto.

Both Elder brother feeling such a mixture of feelings, but what concern them the most was the health of there siblings and crush, heaven knows how there mental health is, and these worried Kyuubi and Itachi truly, they both left the pedophiles home and hurried off towards the Kitsune Brother's home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobi:** My oh my you really did made Kyuubi with alot on his plate

**RPGirl: **Can't talk now Writing Lemons for the next chap

**Tobi**: XD you heard her there might be some XXX action for the next chap, enjoy this chap... Oh, Poor lil' fox

**Star 7**

**Oh, Lil'Fox…**

'_When you wake up_

_I'll be waiting _

_Eager for your smile_

_You had quite a journey, Darling_

_You should rest a while'_

_-Washu's Lullaby (Tenchi Muyo)_

It was midnight in this large city like village hidden away in the sea of trees, the streets of Konoaha was streaming with little to no life; filled with mostly ninja to watch over the city.

Within the Uzkimaki compound was two sleeping boys, while there brothers worriedly waited for them to wake. Kyuubi sat in the living room, his glasses hiding away his light blue eyes; due to the gleam of his lap top. The nine tailed fox man just sat there his right leg shaking with ominous worry as he starred away at his laptop; wish and hoping that maybe his can get his mind off what happen by working on a story… no luck.

The lanky pale reddish blond man sighed as he slipped off his glasses and looked at the stairway that lead up to the sleeping boys; his shaken leg stopped.

Kyuubi wouldn't admit this out loud, but he was truly worried for both of them, he long to hear his brother's whining voice, calling to him for food or for him to put out his cigg.

Kyuubi long red fox ears laid back onto his neck and he looked towards the door that lead outside, Itachi was on the other side; most likely deep in thought. Kyuubi knows that when Itachi gets like this its best to let him be.

The fox man just sighed as he stood up, heading off to the kitchen to make some coffee. Itachi gazed up at the shining stars above; so deep in thought.

'_Didn't I warn him enough… dammnit Sasuke, you put Naruto in danger too…_' Thought the elder Uchiha brother as he just stood there under the light of the stars, he heaved a deep sided and rubbed the brim of his nose.

'_Great… I must be a great big brother, thinking about Naruto when my little brother was also too, raped… well, it seems like he wasn't sexually attacked as bad as Naruto-kun… my Lil'Fox'_

It was truly silent outside in the streets of Konoha, few lights are on in some of the homes; it was far too late for anyone to be up.

But Itachi didn't give a damn, he stood there in front of Kyuubi and Naruto's home, his deep black doll like eyes looking out in the darkness of the streets; hoping to hear Kyuubi call Itachi in, to tell him everything will be alright.

Itachi's eyes quickly flash red as rage began to build up in him again, '_How could he… I mean that sick fuck is one of our Village's strongest ninjas… how could that bastard do that to… I mean… He… DAMNIT NARUTO'S MINE…'_

Again his rage seems to fade away as he realized… he was more worried about Naruto than his brother.

It shouldn't bother him that much, especially since he picks on his little brother on a daily basics… but… this is different, Sasuke could have gotten raped… even worse that Naruto.

Itachi began to rub the back of his neck and close his deep eyes… What to do?

The older Uchiha's eyes suddenly open as he heard the front door open, Kyuubi walked out with two mugs of coffee in his hands; the lanky fox man stood on the front stoop.

"Here… even with my fur, I know its cold out here" Spoke Kyuubi with a some what painful light heartiness in his voice.

Itachi just stood there out in the middle of the street, not saying a word just… standing there with his back to Kyuubi.

The nine tailed fox just sighed and walked out towards his ex-boyfriend, he nudged Itachi lightly; trying to get his attention.

"Come on… you know, you being colder than the winter air is why I dump you…" Spoke Kyuubi as his light blue eyes looked to the side.

"…How…" Finally questioned Itachi as he starred right out in front of him, not looking at Kyuubi next to him.

"…Hm?" Replied Kyuubi as looked up at Itachi, the older Uchiha was a bit taller than him only by 5 inches.

"How… How can you joke around like this when your little brother is like this and even more Sasuke…" Spoke Itachi as his red eyes suddenly glance over at Kyuubi next to him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Spoke Kyuubi as he reared his ears back, his light blue eyes slowly staring to swirl into a red coloring.

"I know how you feel about Sasuke, and yet… you come out here to me… telling jokes, when Naruto was rapped and Sasuke been close to getting what Naruto had… I mean, they could have mental scars because of this shit!" Barked Itachi as he turned towards the enraged Kyuubi.

"LOOK!" One of the coffee mugs Kyuubi held went flying to the ground, shattering as the sweet coffee within spread across the ground, "I'M ONLY DOING WHAT I KNOW WHAT TO DO, HELL, DO YOU WANT ME TO BRAKE DOWN, DO YOU WANT ME TO SNAP PEOPLES HEADS OFF LIKE YOU'RE DOING NOW…" Kyuubi closed his eyes and let out a large sigh; trying to calm himself.

When he opened his eyes they were a light blue color, he starred into the coffee; looking at his pitiful reflection.

"If I let these things get to me so easily… then… I would have gone off the deep end when… 'That' happened to father…" Spoke Kyuubi as he left the coffee mug fall to the ground.

It grew silent between the two as they stood there within the darkness of the night, Kyuubi's ears lowered as he starred down at the ground, watching the ground gulpping down the coffee from within the fallen mug. Itachi watched Kyuubi as his eyes slowly faded back to there black color.

"I'm… sorry…" Spoke Itachi finally.

Kyuubi's ears perked up, he looked over at Itachi as if he was from another planet… Itachi… apologizing over his actions?!

"I… I let my emotions control me, at the worst time." Spoke Itachi as he turned his attention back to the darkness in front of him.

"Heh… Its love bright boy…" Spoke Kyuubi as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets, "Remember how you went into a rage like fury when I was hunted down by the villagers that one day…" Chuckled Kyuubi, he was a false laughter, but it was all Kyuubi could do from trying to hold back the many emotions of the past.

It grew quite again; the reddish blond hair fox swayed his long nine magnificent tails as he glanced over at Itachi.

"Back then, when I told you that Sasuke and Naruto are at Orchimaru's… you became that same person that killed your father, home come you didn't kill Orichimaru?" Asked Itachi as he glanced over at Kyuubi; the swaying tails of Kyuubi seem to freeze in the air when Itachi said the word '**Kill**', he lowered his head; making sure his eyes where hidden away.

"One… I thought we will never EVER speak of my hand in my father's death… Two… That was different, for some reason… our primal urges took over and three…" Kyuubi turned away from Itachi and began to walk back towards the house, "Come on, they might wake soon, I wanna be there to make sure they are okay… mentally"

Itachi could only sigh as he watched Kyuubi run away from the question, the subject is still a sensitive one for the tall red fox, but pretty soon Naruto will need to know the truth… before its too late.

"Kyuubi…" Sighed Itachi in a frustrated way, with that the dark hair man made his way back into the Uzimaki home.

The two elder brothers stood in the middle of the living room, Kyuubi blue eyes glanced back up at the stairs; it was easy to tell he was getting antsy, mostly because of his quivering tails.

"Kyuubi…" Spoke Itachi as he looked at his close friend, Kyuubi quickly drew his attention back towards Itachi with blinking eyes.

"You can check on Sasuke…" Spoke Itachi as he began to head upstairs.

"Wait, you sure?" Spoke Kyuubi as he fallowed after him.

"Yes… he's is in your room resting, but just because he's in your room… doesn't mean you can have him now… I mean he was almost raped" Spoke Itachi as he made it to the top of the stairs.

Kyuubi puffed out his cheeks; "Meanie, I'm not that desperate" Spoke the nine tail fox with folded arms.

Itachi just shrugged and walked off towards Naruto's room, Kyuubi to his, the boys have been sleeping for 6 long hours; through out that time, Itachi and Kyuubi haven't slept once they were too worried.

Itachi stood before the oaken doors of Naruto's room, his deep black eyes read over the sign he had posted out on the door;

'KEEP OUT, THAT MEANS YOU KYUUBI'

The Uchiha male couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this.

"It seems that I'm not the only one Kyuubi loves to annoy." With that being said to himself he placed his hand on the knob and enter the trashy room of Naruto.

Itachi slowly entered the room, trying his best not to knock over the towers of discared ramen bowls, it was hard for Itachi to believe that this was Naruto's room; not a garbage dump.

Suddenly his wondering thoughts of all the discarded food on the floor came to a sudden stop, it hit him. He was in Naruto's room, black doll like eyes glanced around at young fox's room.

'_Other than the trash on the floor his room, it seem to be… nice._' Itachi's wondering son brought him to the stack of books close to Naruto's bed, a small smiled graced the elder Uchiha's features.

'_He sure studies hard… I wonder if he will still want to be a ninja after he finish school?_' Itachi ponder on the thought a bit as he picked up a book, he quickly thumbed through it and sighed a bit; why is Naruto studying so hard to become a Ninja, most kids in this village say they want to be a great ninja but just trailed off to something else, like Kyuubi and himself did.

Itachi's ran some fingers thought his hair as he placed the book back on the stack; his eyes glanced over towards Naruto's sleeping tight in his bed.

Such a pure and innocent sleeping face, it was hard to believe he had such a trauma happened to him earlier today. Itachi just starred down at Naruto's silently sleeping features; The Uchiha was amazed by the seven tailed boy beauty.

"Why… why did this have to happen to such a wonderful…" Itachi trailed off as he let a head stroke the soft and sun kissed cheek of the sleeping Naruto.

Was it the warmth of Itachi's Touch, or was it the gentle touch of care in his eyes… whatever it was Naruto began to stir, his lashes bat as his deep blue eyes focus on the world around him.

Slowly visions became slightly clear in his somewhat dark room; Naruto's blue orbs glanced up at person who was giving his cheek such a warm and tender touch.

"Naruto…" Spoke Itachi deep voice as he slowly smiled; relived to see Naruto awake.

Naruto's eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness of his room, so all he saw was a dark figure looming over him; torching him. Quickly the boy's mind franticly went back to the shock of being at Orochimaru's.

"NO!" Cried Naruto as he quickly slapped Itachi's hand away, the tall Uchiha male smile faded away.

"Please leave me alone!" Cried Naruto's as his fear stricken eyes looked up at Itachi, streams of tears flowed down Naruto's face as he quickly backed away from Itachi.

Something… a pain… almost like a knife went though Itachi's heart as he saw Naruto reacted to him like that.

"Naruto, Clam down… your home" Spoke Itachi calmly, hiding away his pain like always with that stern face of his.

But Itachi's calming words seem to not reach the frantic fox boy; Naruto's eyes held no recognition of his surroundings within his mind, all he saw was Orochimaru's bed room.

"Please, just leave me alone," Cried Naruto as his tails seem to wrapped around himself; trying to block anyway from Itachi to touch him directly, "Please, Just… It hurts so much" Sniffled Naruto as he grabbed the side of his head; trying his best to force the pain of being raped to the back of his mind.

Itachi just stood there trying his best to hide away his pin with an emotionless look at Naruto, or what seemed like Naruto… No, this isn't the Naruto that Itachi wanted; he was… so… vulnerable. Itachi clinched his fist at his sides; raged built up in his, towards the monster that took the innocents of his Naruto.

"Naruto…" Spoke Itachi as he looked at the quivering fox, "Don't you see me… you're home… save away from that monster" Spoke Itachi, with that same signature Uchiha face. But it seem Naruto heard not a word; the boy just sat there at the edge of his bed; tails curled around him, hands over his ears nad head trying to make since of panicked world around him.

"Nar-"

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto interrupted Itachi with his trembling voice, "Why, I didn't want this you sick pervert… I wanted true love…" Choked Naruto as the grip on his head tighten.

Thos word it struck Itachi deep… true love…

With a deep heaved sigh Itachi sat on the opposite edge of the bed, Naruto whimpered as he felt the motion of someone sitting on the bed.

Itachi took a few minutes to looked at the broken Naruto sat was curled up before him, like his heart, Itachi reached out for him and pulled the shaken Seven tail fox boy into a hug.

Naruto eyes widen as he felt the sudden warmth around him, this feeling it was always fallowed by pain, it was the only thing that snapped in Naruto's mind; Naruto began to struggle against the hug Itachi had him in.

"NO, PLEASE STOP!" Cried the Confused Naruto as he failed about.

Itachi spoke not a word, he just held Naruto close in his arms; trying to let the wild boy hear his heart so to clam him down.

"NO, PLEASE!" Continue to cry Naruto as he fight against Itachi, lost within the pain in his mind.

It was like trying to clam down a fanatic and panicked wild animal, Naruto scratched and bite as he tried his best to escaped, his claws digging into the arms of Itachi while his fangs buried itself into the flesh of Itachi's neck; Naruto's confused eyes closed his he tried his best to escaped.

Itachi took it all, the pain of Naruto's scratches and the sharp pain of Naruto's bite… it wasn't his fault, Itachi knew that, he was just doing what a trapped child knew what to do, fighting to escape the pain.

Itachi just held Naruto close to his body, hugging him; hoping some way he was reaching this mad fox.

"Naruto… can't you hear me…" Whispered Itachi into the furry little ear of Naruto, they twitched and Naruto's eyes quickly shot open, almost as if waking from a nightmare.

It was silent within the room of Naruto as Itachi continue to hold Naruto, the blond boy's thrashing soon died down, Withdrawing his claws and fangs, Naruto looked up at Itachi with clear eyes.

"Naruto…" Itachi let a small smile slip past his wall as he saw Naruto snap back to reality.

"I-Itachi… I…" Naruto's tired blue eye glanced at the bite marks on his neck, "I'm sorry…" Spoke the some what horsed fox boy.

"Its okay, your safe… that alls that matter to me right now…" Spoke Itachi as he hugged Naruto.

So how Naruto believed him, his large arms around his tiny body; Naruto glanced up at the older Uchiha with tired blue eyes. The world around the fox boy seem to be in a jumbled up mess; what will he do now, how will he deal with life… he's been raped by the village most famous ninja, he's love for Hinata… who could love someone like him now.

Naruto buried his face into the chest of Itachi, trying his best to quite the racing thoughts in his head. Slowing the many thoughts faded away as he heard something… his ears twitched; it was Itachi's steady heart beat.

It was so warm to the young fox, Naruto's seven tails rested on the bed as he listens to the heart beat of this kind man.

It was odd, Itachi seem so stern… so in control of everything, but everything Naruto sees him, there seem to be a part of Itachi that seem so different from what he acts… a warmth sorta.

"Naruto…" Spoke Itachi as he glanced down at the young fox boy, Itachi's deep and somewhat soothing voice seems to wrap around the wild mind of Naruto slowly calming him… slowing making him forget about all his worries.

"Itachi…" Finally spoke Naruto as he pulled his head out of the chest of Itachi and looked up.

Itachi just responded with a blink of his deep black eyes.

"…Thank you… you and my brother… you two saved us" Spoke Naruto in a somewhat low tone.

Itachi just answered the young fox with silence as he starred deeply into the deep blue orbs of Naruto, the fox boy couldn't fight the heat building up in his face.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you… ever…" Spoke Itachi as he leaned in.

There lips touched, but this time it was different… Naruto didn't put up a fight; it was almost as if he wanted this. The two just seem to melt together as they shared lips together.

Naruto's grip on Itachi's shirt tighten as they part; the little fox didn't want the kiss to end, but Itachi knew better, he had better stop before he get urges.

"Your brother was worried too… he should be checking up on Sasuke as we speak…" Spoke Itachi as he tucked Naruto back into bed, the little fox was awaken; finally, but he was still tired due to the traumatic episode.

"S-sauke, is he okay, did he-" Naruto was cut off by Itachi placing a finger on his lips.

"Yes, we got there in time before Sasuke was raped… it seems you took the brunt of it more that my little brother, now…" Itachi stood up, "Just get some rest… I can tell in your voice you need it." Spoke Itachi as he headed for the door.

Naruto's young and dim eyes watched Itachi every moment; something about him… Naruto just couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Rest and tomorrow become the Naruto I love so much…" Smiled Itachi as he left the room; leaving Naruto with his exhaustion and thoughts.

The room was silent, as Naruto's blond fox ears twitched; listening to each foot step of Itachi's as the elder Uchiha went back into the living room.

Naruto's eyes dropped down to his hands that rested on his lap, he lifted a hand up and placed it on his chest; where his heart is.

"This… I… what's going on?" Questioned the confused Foxed as he lay back in bed.

Deep down he didn't want Itachi to leave, it felt like his room gotten a bit colder without Itachi's warmth… wait, what was he thinking, He liked Hinata… right?

"But… I'm straight right… I might have been raped and gotten a BJ from Itachi but… I still Like Hinata… right?..." Questioned the fox as he struggled to keep his eyes opened, the beaconing of sleep was becoming to much for him; even with his pestering thoughts. Soon sleep caught up with him, and the young fox was out like a lamp.

Meanwhile down stairs, Itachi sat on the black leather couch; silent, arms crossed a stern look on his face.

Again this young man was deep in thought over Naruto and his plans for him.

'_This does work in my favor… I mean I want him to want me and for me… but… Not like this. Naruto, I want you to choose for yourself… heh, this is odd… normally I would take this win but…_'

Itachi's thoughts seem to trail off as he slowly open his black eyes; he glanced down at the black leather couches of Kyuubi and sighed.

"That Kyuubi… such a tacky taste he got…" Spoke Itachi as he closed his eyes, letting some fingers run through his long black hair.

With a sigh Itachi got up and enter the Kitchen to make some coffee for him and his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobi**: RPG-tan how's it go in thi-

**RPGirl**: I'VE DONE IT TOBI I'VE FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAP, OOOO THEY'RE GONNNA LOVE IT MUHAHHAHAHAH

**Tobi**: Ah... Tobi see that RPGirl has lost her mind along with finishing it

**RPGirl**: TOBI!

**Tobi: **Oops I mean, the REST of her mind, she lost the rest of her mind

**RPGirl:** Better, Now, THE DISCALMER I COMMAND IT, AWAY TO THE 9TH CHAP -Makes wooshing noise as i run off-

**Tobi**: Ahem, Um.... RPGirl Owns no part of Naruto, if she did she would have gotten a XBox360 by now, enjoy!

**Star 8**

**Nine Tail Love**

'_How long does it take _

_To reach that sign post call love_

_Maybe I should just give it up_

_NO, NO!'_

_-I Love You (Fullmoon Wo Shitige)_

_Its so hot, our bodies moving at one under these sheets. His delicate frame within my arms… all mine. I can't stop… No, I won't stop till you call out my name with all your passion._

_Mmmm, Cry for me baby, I will never let you go, each of my motions seem to give you such a blissful reaction, it turns me on more and more… Kami, cry, cry out more, call my name, beg me to take you all beg me to be yours…_

Kyuubi's writing thought came to an end as he stood in front of his room door, the room he had enter many of time to escape from the world, but yet… tonight it was different.

Sasuke was in his bed resting, so much has happen to him but deep down Kyuubi couldn't help but feel a little… well, happy that Sasuke was there.

The lanky fox man shook his head from his wondering thoughts, He shouldn't be happy; Sasuke could have been hurt this afternoon….

With a sigh of frustration and a hope that everything would be okay, Kyuubi enter his room. His room, he rarely ever comes here due to falling asleep behind his laptop so many times. The white carpeting was very different from that in the living room; it was much softer and cleaner.

Kyuubi's bare feet traveled across the carpet and came to a stop before his bed. The lush black comforter, which seems to give warmth to anyone within the lush silken bed, held within it; Sasuke the sleeping Uchiha.

Kyuubi could do nothing but watch as Sasuke slept peacefully within the covers of his bed; a smile came to his pale features as his crystal blue eyes just took in every innocent sight of Sasuke.

The dark hair young Uchiha slept clutching the pillow under his head, he looked so relax and calm as he slept, Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself; he was so use to seeing a Sasuke that try so hard to hide his emotion and be cool always.

"Such a Wonderful Sight…" Spoke Kyuubi to him self as his ears seem to perk up, the sound of Sasuke groaning seems to catch his attention.

The pale young Uchiha seem to be string, dull dark eyes slowly open as it took in the world around it. Sasuke let out another groan as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, what happened… where he was… suddenly, those thoughts were quickly answered, Orchimaru's… the rape… Naruto in the other room… crying.

Sasuke quickly sat up with widen eyes, Kyuubi quickly went to the young boy's side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, you're safe; you're at me and Naruto's home" Spoke Kyuubi in a calm soft voice.

Sasuke's blinked and looked up at the reddish hair fox man next to him, Kyuubi looked deep into those doll like eyes, they held such confusion but even more… a hidden fear.

Kyuubi couldn't help but bring himself to Hug Sasuke.

"I… I'm sorry, that happened…" Spoke Kyuubi as he held Sasuke close to him.

"I…Where… Naruto?" Spoke Sasuke through his confused thoughts.

Kyuubi smiled a bit, happy to hear that he wasn't harm that badly mentally, he pulled himself back and looked at Sasuke with his sky blue eyes.

"He's okay; he's in his room resting. You're bother is with him now." Spoke the tall nine tail fox.

"Oh…" Spoke Sasuke as he looked down.

Kyuubi tilted his head, Sasuke seem a bit sad; even though he was trying his best to hide it.

"But…"

Sasuke quickly looked up at Kyuubi.

"He did come in a couple of times while you were asleep, he seem to be worry about you too…" Spoke Kyuubi with a smile.

Sasuke just blinked, "Ah…" He just replied looking to the side, trying to show he didn't care… but behind all that Uchiha stubbornness… he was happy, his brother showed that he cared about him.

Kyuubi's nine tails seem to move themselves around Sasuke, making sure he was alright and he was lying down. Kyuubi folded his arms and smiled, "Well I'm happy that you're okay… we got you outta there before you got what my brother got" Spoke the nine tail fox as his tails moved away from the young Uchiha.

"Naruto… yeah, before I passed out I heard him screaming…" A grim look spread across Sasuke's face, "Is he okay?" He finally asked.

Kyuubi smile faded away as his nine tails seem to loose some of there vigor, his ears long fox ears lower as he closed his eyes.

"My brother… he…. Was raped by that sick, sick snake, I'm not sure how he's doing since… well, he hasn't waken up yet…" Spoke Kyuubi as he looked over at Sasuke.

The young Uchiha male seem to be worried about Naruto too, even though the two seem to clash a bit time… Naruto is a good friend to have.

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head, "That Brother of mine, I bet he's okay, He'll wake up with that same goofy yawn and talk about how hungry he is" Laughed Kyuubi as he rubbed the back of his head; trying his best to keep it together.

Sasuke knew that Kyuubi was just trying to get strong; the young boy opened his mouth ready to say something, but…

"Sasuke, Don't worry…" Suddenly spoke the elder male.

Sasuke sat up from his lay down position and looked at Kyuubi with somewhat Suprising eyes.

"Yes, I dated your brother long enough to know what you Uchihas' are thinking…" Joked Kyuubi as he turned on his heel, "I'm gonna go a head and let you rest, you need it" with that Kyuubi headed for the door of his room.

He was almost there, hand inches away from the knob until he felt a tug on one of his long tails. Kyuubi seem to jump at the sudden touch and looked back, Sasuke had reached out and grabbed one of Kyuubi's fox tails.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes, his deep crystal like eyes seem to look at Sasuke expecting something great to come from the young boy's mouth.

"D-don't go…" Spoke Sasuke trying his best not to look at Kyuubiu directly; he knew that they would lock eyes if he do, Kyuubi pulled his hand away from the door knob and chuckled a bit.

Kyuubi could see the blush that was on the pale boy's face, the tail that Sasuke had a hold on, slowly maneuvered itself around Sasuke's waist while Kyuubi's other tails seem to guild the young boy towards bed.

"Alright, Alight, I hear you," Smiled the lanky man as his tails tucked Sasuke back into his bed, "I'll stay close by until you fall back to sleep" With that Kyuubi withdrew his tail and walked over to his black dresser; it was low enough for the fox man to use as a temporary seat.

Sasuke's eyes traveled along with Kyuubi's movement as he lay back in bed, the young boy's eyes seem to trail away from Kyuubi as he took in his surrounds. The tall fox man had some kinda taste.

Black silk bed, crimson red curtains with black trims, White carpeting and what tops it all off was the Lamp, it gave off a strange shadowy pattern when lit; almost like a spiral. Sasuke began to wonder if Kyuubi's favorite color was Black and Red, since almost everything in the fox's room seem to be pertaining to that color.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, he wasn't that tired yet to fall asleep, for some reason in his mind he had a lingering question that seem to bother him, way before all this happened… Kyuubi kissed him.

The traveling eyes of Sasuke went back to the spot Kyuubi used to sit and watched the man, the tall lanky fox just seem to be sitting there, one leg drawn up to his chest; he was using it to rest one of his arms on it while his other arm was free to wonder. The fox man seems to have his eyes close… was he sleep?

Either way Sasuke took this chance, an opportunity to get a good look at the fox and answered the question him self, why did Kyuubi kissed him.

The fame of Kyuubi seem of thin and sickly to the young Uchiha, but it seems that the fox did had some muscles, they seem to always been cover up by the shirt he wore. Kyuubi not wearing a shirt right now seem to raise the interest within Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly sat up from his laying position that Kyuubi's tail seem to so peacefully tucked him into, he couldn't help but to stair at Kyuubi's face; it look so much like Naruto but more… Mature.

Those 3 whiskers like marks on his face and his some what soft delicate looking lips, Sasuke never noticed before but… Kyuubi's a Beautiful man, the thought of woman asking him out ran through Sasuke's Mind.

The tall nine tail fox man never spoke of any girls talking to him, was it because he was gay… or was it because he was half summoning Beast.

The young Uchiha boy tilted his head and shook it, trying to rid himself of Kyuubi being a womanizer.

The more Sasuke began to study the somewhat sleeping fox man, the more Sasuke wonder about the love life of this fox, he was amazingly good looking man and a hell of a good kisser.

Sasuke could felt the warmth of his face rising, he was blushing. Sasuke place a hand on his face trying to gather his emotions.

"N-No, I'm not like my brother…. I'm not…" Sasuke trailed off as he glanced over at Kyuubi, the feature of blissful peace on the sleeping face of Kyuubi seem to make the Uchiha smile somewhat.

'_Well, he is always so nice to me… and… well… Heh, he does have such a beautiful face along with his body… it makes me wanna…!!! WAIT'_

Sasuke's thoughts came to a halt as he felt his body warm up, for some reason Sasuke body was a bit harder to control that normal… was this because of Kyuubi being close to him.

Sasuke looked down and hugged himself, trying his best to keep his thoughts away from Kyuubi, but the images just won't stop they came rushing in; Kyuubi, taking in every last bit of him, holding him in those strong but yet confronting claw like hands, ravishing him… loving every bit of him.

Kyuubi's nine tails, witch seems to be resting right next to him, reacted to Sasuke sudden movements in bed, they slowly seem to come to life, and swayed. Kyuubi's fox like ears twitched and crystal blue eyes slowly flutter opened.

"Mm, did I nod off?" Spoke Kyuubi in a sleepy manner, something about his room just made him felt so peaceful.

As Kyuubi snapped out of his sleepy haze, his clear eyes traveled over towards Sasuke, the fox man nearly jumped off the dresser when he saw Sasuke hugging himself in bed.

"Sasuke, you okay… you seem…" Kyuubi's words trailed off as he looked at Sasuke's face.

"Get away!" Barked the embarrassed Uchiah as he tried to push Kyuubi away, it was no use Kyuubi just placed a warm comforting hand on Sasuke's face.

"Something's wrong your body is hot…" Spoke Kyuubi as he tried his best to get a good look at Sasuke's face.

He was blushing a lot, Kyuubi was wondering if Sasuke was trying to get a fever. The Fox placed his forehead on Sasukes'; trying to get a temperature.

Kyuubi's face it was so close, those light blue eyes looking into Sasuke's deep dark eyes, Sasuke couldn't slow down his thumping heart, he was amazed the Kyuubi couldn't hear it.

"Sasuke…" Spoke Kyuubi with worry.

The tall beautiful man spoke his name, it ran a slight shiver down Sasuke's spine, such a deep yet smooth voice, the young Uchiha was having a hard time to control his body; he wanted Kyuubi and bad.

'_N-No, not gay like my brother I… oh Kami those eyes… those wonder skyward eyes, I… No NO!!_"

With a shake of his head and outward thrust of his arms, Sasuke pushed Kyuubi back. The tall fox was now getting a bit frustrated, he looked at Sasuke with annoyed eyes and grabbed his hands.

"No, just… stop…" Spoke Sasuke as she closed his eyes.

In one quick motion Kyuubi had Sasuke pin down, his hand held above his head while Kyuubi hover over him, like a worried parent. Sasuke could do nothing but closed his eyes; he could feel the eyes of Kyuubi looking all over him, the thought made him blush even more if that were even possible.

"Look, hold still while I…" Kyuubi's Nose twitched, "Hold on…" The fox leaned down, Sasuke shudder as he felt Kyuubi near his neck; he could feel the steady breathing of Kyuubi on his tender neck, the young Uchiha could even feel the soft and steady beating of the fox's heart as Kyuubi's chest press up against his.

The young Uchiha was finding it more difficult to hold back his urges and feeling as he bite the bottom of his lip.

Kyuubi trailed his nose down the curve of Sasuke's neck and inhale his scent deeply at the base of his neck; Sasuke's leg couldn't help but to twitch to the sensation of Kyuubi touching his sensitive neck.

"It's Orchimaru's Postion, it seems to still be in your system…" Spoke Kyuubi as he lifted himself up off Sasuke.

The young boy panted lightly as he slowly sat up… so this explain why looking at Kyuubi seem to make his body burn for his touch.

"I guess it hasn't worked it self out like Naruto…" Spoke Kyubbi to himself as he rub the back of his head, Sasuke heard every word, so to get this potion out of his system quickly he need to…

Sasuke shudder at the thought, but he couldn't tell if it was a shudder of excitement or disguise. Kyuubi glanced over at Sasuke; having the same thought the young Uchiha did, it would be a great excuse to use to finally sleep with the young hot teen, but then again… No, even though Kyuubi is sometimes thought of a monster, he couldn't take advantage of people, let alone one he think so fund of…

"Um…I…I better go" Spoke Kyuubi as he ready himself to get up from the soft bed, only to suddenly stop when he felt Sasuke's shaken hand on his.

Kyuubi slowly looked over towards Sasuke only to have Sasuke's lips meet his, Kyuubi was side swiped by this, he wasn't sure how to react… that is until Sasuke broke the kiss.

Looking up at Kyuubi, into those sky crystal eyes, "Kyuubi… I can't hold back… I need you… I want you" Huffed the wanting Uchiha as he's lustful eyes looked deep within Kyuubi's.

The fox blinked as he tried to register those words, the guy he has a crud on just begged him to take him… Kyuubi was more than happy to take this request, but was he taking advantage of the situation?

As Kyuubi gazed down at the begging Sasuke, the answer came quick to him. A tender kiss on the forehead of the youth was all Kyuubi did before slowly trailing a kiss down to his supple lips.

The young Uchiha he was so eager, how could Kyuubi say no.

Large claw like hands place themselves around the trembling body of Sasuke, the Uchiha was nervoius… it was his first time. Kyuubi continue to attack Sasuke's lips with such passion as the two lowered themselves to the soft comfort of the bed.

Kyuubi broke the kiss and looked down at the lustful youth; deep dark eyes looked up into red demonic eyes.

"Your eyes…" Spoke Sasuke with a some what quivering voice, too many emotions to control for the young Uchiha.

"When I reach a peak of emotion…" Spoke Kyuubi smoothly as he slowly undoes the School shirt of Sasuke, "My… true nature shows, It could be fear, sadness… anger… or… Love" The tall man lean in and nuzzled the crook of Sasuke's neck; the Uchiha shivered to the sensation.

"It can be any emotion… My eyes will always show what I'm thinking…" Finished Kyuubi as he left his words danced within the ears of Sasuke.

The young boy couldn't do anything be become lost in the sexual blur that was happening to him, the drugs that Orochimaru tricked him into eating was doing its job; everything the Kyuubi was doing to him, each touch… each word it just sent him feather into a tizzy.

Kyuubi smiled as he looked at the red face of Sasuke, the young boy was enjoying this so much, each touch across the young boy's bear chest, Kyuubi tossed aside Sasuke's school shirt and began to work on undoing his paints.

But Sasuke suddenly reached out and touched Kyuubi's hand, it called the fox to stop sudden and look up at Sasuke. There was a sort of playful controlling smile on the young Uchiha's face as he looked at Kyuubi.

"Let me do your paints first…" Spoke Sasuke as he reached out for Kyuubi's belt buckle.

Kyuubi was wearing his signature black jeans, they hanged off his frame in a baggy fashion; showing anyone that would look how thin he really was.

The young fox man was surprise at Sasuke sudden aggressiveness, but he remembers how much Itachi used to be so dominant; it must be an Uchiha thing.

The sound of Kyuubi's belt becoming undone seem to brought the fox man's attention back to Sasuke, there was a sudden sound of the zipper becoming undone, Sasuke took one finally gulp and pulled the jeans down.

There before him was Kyuubi's manhood, it was erected and ready for some hot passion, Sasuke was suddenly surprise by the sudden appearance of a hard cock popping out like that, so he jumped a little.

"Kami, ever heard of Boxers?" Spoke Sasuke with an annoyed look up at the man.

"Ever heard of free balln' " Replyed the Fox with a smirk.

There it was the cocky yet illusive attitude that Sasuke found interest in, something about the Fox… it was just so addicting.

There the two sit, on the soft and warm bed of Kyuubi, within his room; door closed, Kyuubi's erection fully exposed, its scent seemed to dance around the nose of Sasuke making him weaker to his emotions.

Kyuubi's silted red eyes glanced down at Sasuke, wondering what was to come, but all his questioning was soon answered, almost like on a whim… Sasuke slipped Kyuubi's tip into his mouth.

The nine tails of Kyuubi seem to have gone limp on the bed as his clawed hands gripped his bed sheets, the tasted of Kyuubi it was intoxicating to the young Uchiha, his wet warm tongue flicked around the tip as he took in more of Kyuubi's manhood into his mouth. Kyuubi couldn't do nothing but let out pleasurable purr as he felt the inside of Sasuke's mouth; for his first time this Uchiha was amazing.

Kyuubi bit his lower lips trying to make sure he had control of himself, he glanced down at Sasuke's bobbing head, feeling his warm mouth take him in and his tongue lapping up the pre-cum that drizzle out his tip, Kyuubi felt almost at the mercy of this Uchiha and Sasuke knew this.

The young Uchiha chuckled as he suckled on the tip of the cock; Kyuubi shudder at this feeling, a building heat was forming at the bottom of his belly and ready to explode. Sasuke seem to know this and began to hungrily suck and slurp on Kyuubi's manhood.

"S-Sasuke!" Called out Kyuubi as his erection twitched within the mouth of Sasuke.

The young Uchiha found fuel as he name was called but the panting Fox, his tails seem to shift and shiver with each moment of Sasuke. Finally just when Kyuubi was about to blow he placed his hand on head of Sasuke; causing him to stop.

Sasuke slowly looked up at Kyuubi his eyes hazed with the excitement of sex, as Sasuke licked his lips; Kyuubi nudged the young boy's head upwards.

"Oh no, if it's anyone coming first… it's you" Smiled the red eyes fox man.

With that being said, Sasuke was suddenly pushed onto his back, Kyuubi's claws could be felt sinking into the fabric of the young Uchiha's paints, with a primal growl the paints were ripped clean off.

Sasuke began to wonder if he woken something within Kyuubi he shouldn't, but that all changed as he felt the warm gentle hands of Kyuubi take hold of his hard erection.

Sasuke let out an eager moan as his body felt it was set ablaze; it was amazing, just with one touch Sasuke felt so… amazing.

Kyuubi only darkly chuckled as his tongue ran up all 7 inches of Sasuke, the young Uchiha gripped the bed trying his best from coming so early.

"Ah… shit, Kyuubi!" Moaned Sasuke as his tossed his head back, for just a few seconds his dark black eyes flashed red and then back to normal.

"That's right, Cry out my name, baby" Spoke Kyuubi as kissed the tip of Sasuke's twitching manhood.

Kyuubi deep dark voice, it made the little Uchiha dizzy and wanting, Sasuke was so close to coming, thanks to Orochimaru's drug; each of Kyuubi's tender touches seem to make Sasuke closer and closer.

Sasuke arched his back and he called out Kyuubi's name, ready to release his hot seed, but all that was halted when Kyuubi placed a finger on the tip of Sasuke's erection; preventing him from coming.

Sasuke looked down at Kyuubi with begging eyes, he wanted to cum he wanted to explode with pure passion; why was the fox man denying him. Kyuubi chuckled as his glanced up at the begging Uchiha, his red demonic eyes looking deeply within Sasuke's black hazed eyes.

Kyuubi let his finger remain as his warm tongue trailed up and down Sasuke's hard on, "Heh, not yet… I'm not sure when all this is over… that; this might be our last…" Kyuubi suddenly stop what he was doing and sat up, letting his jeans; that were around his ankles, fall to the ground. Kyuubi positioned himself and lifted up Sasuke's lets onto his shoulders.

"I want you to remember this movement, even dream about it… every… night" Kyuubi kissed the leg of Sasuke, causing the small Uchiha boy to shudder. Sasuke couldn't do nothing but cry out, calling the passionate fox man's name as the man himself thrust himself into the virgin hole of Sasuke.

Kyuubi shudder as he felt the sudden tightness of Sasuke's hole; trying its best to push Kyuubi out.

Sasuke could only choke on a sob as he looked up at Kyuubi, a tear ran from his eye. The young Fox man saw this and looked down at Sasuke with worried crimson eyes.

Before Kyuubi could ask, Sasuke answered…

"I'm fine, k-keep… going…" Spoke Sasuke as he tries to put on smile.

Kyuubi looked down at Sasuke with amazed eyes and smiled softly, he placed a tender warm clawed hand on the face of the young Uchiha and Sasuke only shuddered as he placed a gentle hand on Kyuubi's.

It was one passionate trust after another as the two shared each others warmth; Sasuke gripped the bed sheets and arched his back as Kyuubi thrusting pace increace with each call of his name by Sasuke.

There bodies dancing as one with there passion for each other, Kyuubi knew that this wouldn't last long and that this all happen due to Orochimaru's drug. But… he was somewhat happy to do this with Sasuke, he was as handsome as his brother and the tiny Uchiha had such a strong will.

As Kyuubi gazed down at the blissful Young boy a thought came to his head,

'_I don't want this to end… could it be. That maybe… I love this young one, not just want to do him, but… really love him…_'

The young Uchiha boy looked through his lustful haze and gazed up at deep crimson eyes of Kyuubi, there were staring down at the young Uchiha with such an amazing feeling, they seem to belong to a beast but… deep down those eyes seem to hold a deep guilt sadness. Something about those demonic eyes, they belong to a raging lost beast and Sasuke saw this, with out reached arms, the young Uchiha pulled Kyuubi into an embrace.

The red head was surprise but the dark haired youth action; his long lanky arms wrapped around Sasuke's tender body and let his passion speak for him.

Grinding and thrusting it became more feverish, the two lost within there lust and wanting, there were both about to reach there limits. Kyuubi couldn't hold back in more, with one last deep thrust within Sasuke's hole the Fox tenderly bit down into Sasuke's neck; letting his thick hot seeds flood Sasuke's Insides.

The feeling of heat entering him along with Kyuubi's bite… it was more than enough for Sasuke to erupt, he shook within the arms of Kyuubi as his hot liquids spilling upon Kyuubi's chest and belly, as there heat for each other die down, Sasuke's body fell limp within Kyuubi's hold.

The young Uchiha had passed out, Kyuubi blinked and looked down at Sasuke with now Crystal blue eyes, and he sighed with a smile on his face. The fox had to say even that was too much for him, fatigue was all Kyuubi could feel… but he head to clean up Sasuke along with himself.

Using his nine tails to help with his movement, the fox man tucked Sasuke back into bed; the Uchiha youth was resting peacefully. Kyuubi once again looked down at the sleeping relaxed face of Sasuke and smiled.

"I'm just… nuts about this guy…" Spoke Kyuubi softly before placing a tender kiss on the brow of the resting Sasuke.

With that Kyuubi headed to the door of his room; his black jean paints in hand, only glancing back once to get one good last look at Sasuke before he left. As the Tall nine tail fox gazed back at Sasuke millions of thoughts and some what guilt plagued the mind of Kyuubi.

'_What just happened…. Did we… did we finally do it… did he like it, he seemed to like it, but was that the effect of Orochimaru's drug… damn, I let my emotion get the best of me. But… while we both were in the throws of passion, he… he reached out to me, even with my demon eyes… that's…. that's something right… right… I… I don't know what to do… Mother… Father, am I… am I really that bad?_'

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Kyuubi walked out his room; silently closing the door behind him… He stood there with his back resting against the door, lost light blue orbs looking down at the dingy white carpet for answers, any thing at all…

The sound of movement in the kitchen caused Kyuubi's lowered red fox ears to suddenly perk up,

"I smell coffee… that Itachi better not be touching my special blend" Spoke Kyuubi trying to push his many questions in the back of his mind.

As he slowly walked down the stairs, Kyuubi thought one last mindful thought….

'_I want Sasuke to be happy, even if my love's not the key… I'll be happy if I can see him smile…_'

It was a simple answer, but powerful to the worried Fox.

Itachi sat back in the living room couch, mug of coffee in one hand and glasses in the other, he was deep in thought, but suddenly snapped out of it when he heard Kyuubi walking down the stair well.

"How was Sasuke, Naruto woke up and…" Itachi paused when he saw a Naked Kyuubi standing there, before him.

"You just had to fuck him" Spoke Itachi in a frustrated way; rubbing the brim of his nose.

"Oy, your brother knows a good thing when he sees it… He _BEGGED_ for this" Spoke Kyuubi striking a pose for the some what annoyed Uchiha elder brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**RPGirl:** Hello to all those lil'dreamers out there, I hope you have been doing well!

**Tobi:** OH OH TOBI BEEN A GOOD BOY =3

**RPGirl**: You better... ahem, anyways, I got all of you readers a nice Hoilday gift, thats right, Two chaps up at the same time, I hope you guys in enjoy

**Tobi**: RPGIRL doesn't own Naruto, tust me you'll know if she did

**RPGirl**: Be good lil'dreamers bye =3

**Star 9**

**Monkey Wrench**

'_Its so close_

_I can almost taste it_

_Theres no way_

_I'll ever look back_

_Its so hard_

_But stopping's not an option_

_I'll never give up_

_Cus I believe in…ME!'_

_-Try and Catch me (Pokemon 1__st__ Movie)_

It's been couple of weeks since that awful day, which Naruto and Sasuke will never forget. Naruto and his brother seem to be doing okay since then, Kyuubi playing many pranks on his little brother, while Naruto gets him back by whining twice as much. Sasuke and Itachi seem to be normal, the distance between them seem to be there but the way they speak with each other shows different.

The only thing that seems to change is how Kyuubi and Sasuke talk and react to each other… It seems Sasuke is avoiding Kyuubi and the older sibling of the fox brothers knows this.

Its Thursday morning in the large village of Kohona, the streets seem to be alive with many of school students heading off to Ninja High. Naruto was among them, he strolled down his normal way to school, but something was different about the young seven tailed fox.

His mind was far off somewhere else, blue cerulean eyes gazed up above at the floating clouds above. You can tell the Fox tailed youth isn't with everyone today, even the right to lead the Hyuuga Clan; Hinata, saw this.

She walked next to Naruto, like she normally does everyday they head off to school, a stray wind blowing her long raven hair.

Her lavender eyes glancing to the spaced out boy next to her, something with different about Naruto today… Normally he would be so shy around Hinata.

"Um… Naruto-kun…" Finally spoke the pale female ninja.

Naruto didn't respond, his eyes just remind out in the clouds.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Spoke Hinata as she turned to Naruto, the boy continued to walk forward, not a word from his lips.

With a sigh and a hastened hand the shy girl reached out and tapped the shoulder of Naruto, the boy suddenly jump to the touch of the Hinata.

"GAH, H-Hinata-chan" Jumpped the startled boy.

Hinata jumped along with him, surprised by his reaction, the two stood there in the middle of the street, gathering there thoughts.

"N-Naruto-kun, you seem… kinda… well, lost… you okay?" Spoke the worried girl as she fiddle with her fingers; there was a light blush on her face.

Naruto blushed also and smiled, "I'm… I'm okay, just a lot of stuff happened some weeks ago" Spoke Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck. Is this it… is the girl he had a crush on for the longest starting to pay attention to him?

Naruto and Hinata were silent for a while, letting the world past them by. Finally Naruto spoke up with a smile.

"So, shall we continue you?" Spoke the blond fox in a playful manner.

"Uh… yes, yes" Spoke Hinata with a nervous nod.

The two began there walk to school, as they approached the school Naruto noticed something; Hinata was becoming more nervous around him. Was there something wrong… does she know about the rape… what's going on?

The two arrived at the schools front door, many students pass by them as the two awkward ninja in training looked at each other.

"N-Naruto… I…" Spoke Hinata as she looked down; trying to look at everything by Naruto.

"Y-yeah?" Spoke Naruto as his face seem to redden; his heart was pounding.

"Well, I L- GAH!" Hinata was blind sided by a sudden hug from Sakura, the pink hair bunny seem to always pop up at the worst time.

"Gah, Sakura-chan!" Barked the startled Fox as he looked over at the Bunny girl that was hugging Hinata.

"Hey there Fox boy, Hinata-chan, you took so long getting here, I was getting worried" Smiled Sakura as she began to start a conversation with Hinata.

"Um, S-Sakura-chan, sorry to worry you" Spoke Hinata as she fiddle with her fingers.

At this point Naruto began to slump down, feeling as if he made him self smaller; he wouldn't feel like eating the annoying rabbit for dinner.

"Sakura-chan, I was about to tell Naruto-kun something important…" The pale Hyuuga blushed a bit, "You know what we were talking about yesterday…."

Naruto stood up straight and blinked, '_what's this… it was something important… what could Hinata-chan have to say to me that's important… is she… is she gonna confess to me, Oh, this is it. I wonder what Itachi woul…. Wait…'_

Naruto's thoughts sudden slowed down, the little fox boy looked to the side… why did he suddenly think of Itachi all of a sudden. What's going on, what was the young kitsune thinking.

"Naruto-kun?" Finally addressed the young Hyuuga to Naruto.

"O-Oh, yes?" Spoke the startled Fox boy.

"Um, can you meet me in the back of the school, a-after school; I got something to tell you" Spoke Hinata as she looked down; fiddling with her fingers in a cute manner.

"Y-yeah…" Smiled Naruto as he rubbed the back of the neck.

With a giggle from Saukra and a bow of good bye from Hinata, the two girls entered the school and off to class. Naruto was left there; his imagination going wild with all the thoughts Hinata would tell him after school. The fox boy could suppress his smile; all seven of his tails were wagging with excited energy.

As the young fox stood there in front of the School's front doors, a familiar person walked up behind Naruto, it was Sasuke and the black hair boy cleared his throat in a loud manner.

Naruto somewhat jumped and looked over his shoulder at the young Uchiha, "You're blocking the way, Fuzz ball" Spoke Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto stepped aside; not having a care in the world, Sasuke saw this and wonder what was up; normally Naruto is a mess in the mornings; hair a mess, stoumach growling and being totally clumsy due to Hinata talking to him.

"Okay… what happened?" Finally Asked Sasuke as he walked into the school, Naruto just laughed and smiled as he fallowed after Sasuke.

"I think Hinata-chan might confess to me" Hummed Naruto with a skip in his step.

"Hm, that all, I have girls confess to me all the time." Spoke Sasuke as he stopped in front of his locker.

"Well, well, that's because you're a womanizer" Pouted Naruto with laid back ears and folded arms.

"Yeah, yeah… anyways I heard my brother told me last night that we might be getting a quiz in Chakra Class today." Informed Sasuke as he russled through his locker, he pushed aside the many of Love letters that litter his locker.

"What, really… great a Pop quiz, I should have study harder." Spoke Naruto as he slapped his forehead.

Its been like this between the two, they often fight but they seem to be on good terms, but there's one thing that seem to make Naruto wonder more about Sasuke.

"How's your brother?" Finally asked Sasuke as he closed his locker; finally getting his books.

Naruto tilted his head and blinked, "He's okay… he's been asking me about you too, why don't the two of you just talk, I mean our brothers were ex-lovers" Spoke Naruto as he leaned against a near by locker.

"… have my reasons" Spoke Sasuke as he turned to leave for his class.

"O-oy, Sasuke wait, tell me more about the pop Quiz" Spoke Naruto as he chased after Sasuke.

"Fuzzball, get your things the bells about to ring" Warned Sasuke before disappearing within the crowed school.

Naruto pouted and sighed as he headed off to his locker, a pop quiz that's all he needed… what's worse, if one gets a low grade on the pop quiz its after school study hall with Itachi.

"Itachi…" Spoke Naruto as he stood in front of his locker, he started at the blue steel locker with his deep blue eyes; images of Itachi holding him when he woke from that nightmare of being rapped.

Naruto quickly shook his head, no… he shouldn't get caught up by that, today after school, Hinata might confessed to him, a smiled appeared back on his face as he thought about it more and more.

As he opened his locker, a worried thought entered his mind.

"Wait… knowing my luck, it might not be a confession… what if that dumb bunny wanted Hinata to ask me to join the model club… I mean… That bunny knows I can never say no to Hinata-chan" Spoke Naruto to himself, as he frowned a bit.

What a troublesome predicament, what will happen when school is over? Naruto had no time to pounder this, the first class bell just went off, time for Itachi's class along with that Pop Quiz.

Itachi's class or Chakra class as it was officially known as went on like normal; the young blond fox sat near the back, time from time looking out of the window, the back of the school was perfectly visible from this room's window. The site of the gym class running laps could be seen along with the lone oaki tree that stood in the middle of the track. Naruto smiled as he gazed at the Oak, thinking that would be the perfect place to talk with Hinata after school.

As Naruto gazed out the window, Itachi glanced over at Naruto while he handed out the quiz.

'_Naruto seem so distracted today… is he okay?_' Thought the elder Uchiha, he walked over to Naruto's desk and placed the quiz on the daydreaming fox's desk.

Naruto blinked and looked up at Itachi, there was a smirk on his face before he walked off to the front of the class.

"Okay everyone" Itachi removed his glasses, "This Quiz will last until the end of class, until then no talking and the one with the lowest score" He glanced over at Naruto casually, "Will have to stay after school of study hall"

There were some groans and some sighs from the students, a stern look from Itachi made all the whiners silent.

"Begin now" Spoke Itachi as he sat at his desk and got to work on some Homework he had to grade.

Naruto starred down at the quiz, his tails twitching a crossing each other; showing he was using every bit of his brain. The fox was trying his best so he could have free time with Hinata this afternoon; Naruto's blue eyes glanced over towards Hinata.

The female Hyuuga was tolling away at the quiz; she was the second highest graded student within the class.

Seeing Hinata work hard was all Naruto needed, he was going to work his butt off so he can hear what Hinata have to tell him; good or bad, it was killing the young blond fox not knowing.

Around time when the bell rang was when everyone got the new of who was staying behind, it seems like Naruto is staying the afternoon. The little fox almost died right there and then when hearing that news, but it was okay; he had lunch, he would pull Hinata to the side and ask then.

The day went on nothing special, Jutus class, gym, and math… the normal routine for the ninja in training. But as each second ticked by Naruto would drift off into his mind; what was Hinata going to tell him, why is it so important, is it about the Model Club that Her and Sakura are apart of… or maybe… it something deeper. The fox would often shake his head away from the embarrassing thoughts he would get from his wondering mind, it was like this all through out the day… until lunch rolled around.

Itachi was in his empty class room, he sat at his desk looking down at the quizzes from his previous class; Sasuke did well again. Some how it brought a deep since of pride within the elder Uchiha brother; but he would never let that show.

As lunch continued, the sound of children in the hallways could be heard; hurrying off to the lunch room or just taking a walk around school to gossip with friends. Itachi leaned back in his chair; removing his glasses and sleeping them into his shirt's pokect,

"It always gets boring without someone to play with…" Spoke the dark haired man; he tipped in his chair a bit.

"I do hope Naruto is up for some… 'extreme' play this afternoon" Smirked the man as images of a desperate little fox filled his mind. Itachi suddenly sat on all fours of his chair, a serious look came to his deep dark eyes.

"I wonder… maybe I shouldn't play to hard with him… I mean it was only some weeks ago that happened… I wonder if Naruto fully healed from it." Itachi said worriedly to himself, the Uchiha often noticed himself doing that from time to time… He would worry about Naruto and how he is REALLY doing.

Just like Itachi, Naruto hides his true emotions with that care free smile instead of a stern face.

Itachi got up from his desk, he wanted to open the windows of the class room to let some air in; it was a bit stuffy and he needed to do something before he began to think outrageous thoughts about Naruto.

Loosening his tie as he got up, Itachi made his way over to the window. The dark hair man blinked as he glanced out of the window; he was his golden hair angel, Naruto. The seven tailed fox was standing under the old oak tree that was in the middle of the training ground behind the school.

"Nar-" Just as Itachi was about to opened the window to call out his crush name… he saw someone else with Naruto.

It was the dark hair girl that seems to always hang around Naruto, Hinata. Itachi's eyes flashed red as he watched on, the two seem to be talking about something serious by the looks of there face. Keeping the window open, Itachi stayed quite and listened.

The cooling breeze cut through the empty training ground, with lunch in play; many students were inside the school chatting and eating. Leaving Naruto and Hinata to have some private time with each other under the tree, another breeze blew pasted the two; Hinata's hair danced along with the breeze. Naruto could help but stair at Hinata as the air played with her long silky hair.

"N-Naruto-kun… I… Um…" Stammered the shy girl as she fiddles with her fingers.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes as he watched Hinata, he smiled. "Hinata-chan, just take your time." Spoke the blond hair fox calmly as his seven golden tail wavered in the wind. Hinata couldn't help but blush as she heard those comforting words escaped from Naruto's sweet lips.

"H-hai…" Spoke Hianta softly as her lavender eye looked down at her fiddling hands; she was so cute to the young fox.

The two awkwardly stood there under the tree, letting the cooling breeze flow through them as they glanced and smiled at each other. Finally Naruto spoke; the awkward silence was getting to him,

"Um, the breeze it so… Cool, fall must be coming soon" Spoke Naruto as his scratched behind one of his fox ears.

Hinata quickly nodded in agreement, "Yeah, at the Hyuuga estate, we're about to have pour Fullmoon celebration AKA, our Harvest Moon Thanks" Spoke Hinata as she glanced over at Naruto.

"Oh, me and my brother always seem to have a small party among ourselves when there's a full moon" Spoke Naruto as he looked over at Hinata.

It grew silent again, Naruto licked his dry lips; he wanted so badly to ask what was the important news that Hinata wish to say.

Finally, "N-Naruto-kun… I called you out here for a reason… even though I was gonna tell you after school." Spoke Hinata as she seems to found interest in the ground.

"Heh, sorry, Itachi-sensei's sudden quiz took me by surprised… I really want to hear what you have to say… that's why well, that why I called you out here during lunch." Explained the nervous fox, his tails was quivering all seven of them.

Hinata smiled, "I'm glad that my words mean so much to you… yours also mean a lot to me too…" Spoke the shy girl as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"H-hinata-chan…" Spoke Naruto as he looked at Hinata, those sudden words of care took the fox off guard; his tails stopped shaking while his heart began to beat fast.

"Naruto-kun… I noticed how you look at me and… how you always act around me too" Spoke Hinata as she blushed slightly.

Natuto's face turned red as his heart began to beat even faster, what's going on… is she… will she…

"Naruto-kun, I… I like you, a lot…" Suddenly blurt the shy female Hyuuga as she looked into Naruto's eyes, the deep blue eyes held such a shock.

"Even more. I… I love you, Naruto-kun, I really want to make you happy, I've been watching you always, and I was shy to tell you my feelings too, but today I… for some reason you just seem so far away, it made me worried… even panicked a bit." Spoke Hinata as she paused for a bit, a cooling wind blew through them,

"Naruto-kun, what ever it is that's bothering you… you're not alone, I'm here and will always be here… I love you too much to let you be alone" Finally finished Hinata, she stood there; face red as a beet, nervous to hear Naruto's replied.

The young fox was… surprised, shocked. Hinata's words hit him almost like a punch from Tsunade. The young fox could only reach out and pull Hinata into a hug. The long hair girl widen here eyes, the sudden hug took her by surprise.

"Hinata-chan… I… You don't know how often I dreamt of this, I feel the same feelings for you too, I… I love you and I'm sorry I worried you too" Spoke Naruto as he held Hinata's soft body close to his.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Spoke the shy ninja as she closed her eyes, enjoying Naruto's sent, his warmth… his love.

"Hinata-chan, I… I love you, I've been waiting so long to gain the courage to tell you that since the first day I lay eyes on you" Spoke Naruto as he too took in everything, her scent, her warmth… her heart.

The two stayed like that for a while; letting the cool breeze blow through them only having each other's warmth for confront, almost as if trying to tell the two young lovers to wrap it up, the bell rang; it was the end of lunch.

Naruto loosen his hug and Hinata sighed sadly; she didn't want this to end. Naruto lowered his ears; finally they confessed there love and the bell had to tell them to wrap it up.

"Naruto-kun" Spoke Hinata softly.

"Ye-mph!" As he slowly looked down at the angel within his arms, Hinata quickly touched her lips to his; it surprised the young fox but the feel of her lips it caused him to slowly wrap his tails around himself and her.

Meanwhile back with Itachi, the dark hair teacher saw and heard the whole thing. With red eyes Itachi suddenly closed the window; the class room was silent as the sound of students crowing the hall way echoed within the room.

"A… wrench has been thrown into this plan…" Spoke Itachi as he folded his arms, letting one hand rubbed his chin.

As Naruto waved farewell to his new girlfriend, Naruto could help but smile; ear to ear. His heart was sent a flutter as he watched Hinata waved back at him with that soft smile of hers.

Naruto inhaled the outside air and slowly made his way back into the school, but as he trudged through the grass of the training ground… a thought just seem to tap against his perfect reality.

'_Itachi…_'


	10. Chapter 10

**RPGirl**: You'll nocite in this Chap I'm gonna chance persons, it starts off as 3rd person then in the middle it changes to 1st person

**Tobi**: RPGirl think it'll give the Tsukiyomi world a better feel

**RPGirl**: I might do it again next time, but it all depends on you guys, if you guys like it when I changed person say so in your review... if you didn't like it, well say so in your Revive too..

**Tobi**: ARF, until next time

**RPGirl**: Be good lil' Dreamers, bye bye buu

**Star 10**

…**Cold…**

'_Open your heart_

_To eternal dimension,_

_Open your heart_

_For love and affection,_

_Open your heart _

_To every emotion,_

_Open your year_

_For Peace and Redemption'_

_-Open Your Heart (.HACK)_

The young fox's tail seem to twitched to ever tick of the clock within the class room, Itachi sat behind his desk; silent, his eyes down looking over his work. This time study hall felt so different to the little blond fox… it was… so distant.

Naruto's young blue eyes glanced up at Itachi, his little ears lowered a bit; feeling as if all this chill in the air was directed at him.

With a light gulp, Naruto summoned up all his courage to open his mouth.

"Naruto, are you done doing the make up quiz?" Spoke Itachi suddenly, before the little fox could even say anything.

"U-uh… s-sorry" Spoke Naruto with an almost hurt voice; Itachi's Voice sounded so different from how he use to speak… so… cold.

Naruto deep blue eyes slowly went back to the paper on his desk, the class room continued to be silent; the only sound to keep the fox company was the tick and tock of the clock.

From time to time Naruto would hear some after school students running through the halls but that was it. The silence was getting to the little fox; he was so use to Itachi acting a bit warm to him, even trying to start a conversation with him… why… why was he so, far away to the young blond fox. A good 15 minutes went by before Naruto answered the last question on his quiz, the sound of him getting out of his desk echoed through out the empty class room.

Naruto slowly approached the desk of Sensei Itachi, he was ready to hand in his quiz and head off for home, if he was lucky maybe Hintata was still waiting for him. As Naruto placed his clawed hand onto the desk along with the quiz, he glanced up at Itachi; wondering if Itachi was going to finally say something heart warming to the young fox.

But all Naruto saw was a pair of crimson red eyes looking deep into his eyes, almost within an instance Naruto fell to the ground; blank eyes staring out into space.

Itachi stood up from his desk and walked over to Naruto's motionless body, he knelt down; eyes still red as blood, and lifted Naruto into his arms.

"Sorry Naruto-kun… but I have to find out a bout some things…" Spoke the deep voice teacher as he laid Naruto onto his desk.

Moving his hand swiftly he shut Naruto's eyes, it was as if the young fox were sleeping… but no, Naruto was caught within a deep genjutsu and it seems Itachi was the master of this world…

--------------

W-what's this… I…. I can only see darkness, but yet… within this darkness I feel such a bitter coldness. I… I'm lost, where am I?

Kyuubi….

Brother

…NII-SAN, HELP… I… I'm so scared, the snake its… Its gonna get me, again!

With that thought screaming inside my head, I awoke with a pounding headache, clutching my head I let out a groan, What happened, I was in Sensei Itachi's room… handing in my quiz and then… I… damn, my head, it all goes blank.

"Where the hell…" I grunted to myself as I slowly stood, my legs felt so weak when I stood.

As my eyes focus from the darkness I was shock, around me was, what looked like nothing but a valley of snow, but this snow it was odd… it held such a pleasant scent. Looking more closely at this 'snow' I found out that this snow was nothing more but white flower petals. It was eerily amazing, this whole valley around me… its nothing but flower petals, but why… why is it so cold here, these petals really feel like snow and ice.

I sighed to myself blinking as I saw my breath, shuddering I wrapped my arms around myself; great I just have to be in such a cold place wearing my school uniform…

My inner griping was soon stopped but the sudden sound of rushing water, my ears twitched to the refreshing sound,

"A flowing river… a-at this temperature?" I spoke to myself as I trudge through the cold flower petals.

My ears never lie, right there before my blue eyes… I see it, a steady flowing stream. I hurried over it like it was the way outta this crazy place. When I finally reached the banks of the flowing stream, I looked deep at my reflection… hmm, everything seems to be here and alright, Blue eyes… Blond hair along with my cute ears, my face… everything… so… I'm okay, but in a really strange place.

As my mind settled on the fact that I was okay, I saw a reflection in the water that caused me to quickly look up into the sky….

Up above me, shining with a blood red light was a crimson moon, the sky was red too, only having black clouds flow by past the moon.

"It's the Blood Moon, but… why is the sky red and where am I?" I asked myself again as I starred up at the odd colored moon; I was starting to worry.

How will I get outta here, how long have I been here, is Kyuubi worried about me… what about Hinata-chan… Itachi. With each depressing thought I could feel my ears droop down.

"Naruto…"

What, did someone just called my name, my ears began to twitch in all direction; trying to find the source of this oddly familiar voice…

"Naruto…"

"Itachi?" I spoke back to the voice.

"…Naruto…"

His voice sounded at if it was slowly fading away, I began to panicked and glanced around in all directions. No, Itachi… Come back, please, I'm scared, I don't want to be alone, are you going to be there for me… like when I woke from that horrible day…

"…uto…Nar…. Naruto…"

His voice was fading away, but I got a lock on it… Itachi's voice, its coming from… the stream?

I paused a bit and slowly looked back into the flowing stream before me, all I saw was my reflection, but something was off… my reflection's eyes, they were… RED?

"What the?" I questioned as I leaned in more to get a better look.

But within a split second, my reflection changed to Itachi!

Itachi reached out the water and pulled me in, he sound of a splash and the sudden icy cold water washing over my body, it made me shudder.

But what's going go, I was staidly being pull deeper and deeper within the deep dark water, how could eyes, when I was looking at the stream before it should have only be knee high.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, the sudden cold water swallowing my body almost caused me to gasp, I was being dragged deeper and deeper within the dark cold water. I fear the worst… I was running out of air and this cold water it was freezing; even with my fur.

Was it Itachi pulling me down like this, my heart started to pound at the thought of Itachi trying to drown me… Itachi looked like the kind of man that if he wanted to kill me… he can.

My grip on this waking world was slowly losing, no…. I…. I gotta stay awaken, if…. If I fade away, I… I'll freeze to death… help… Kyuubi…. Sasuke…. I.t… I ta chi….I… I…

With those last thoughts I faded away into the darkness of my mind…

I'm scared, this is starting feel like when I was with Orchimaru, am I… am I gonna get raped again, please Kami no, I… what's wrong with me, why does this happen to me, I… I want true love, not this sick twisting shit… Hinata-chan…. I…Hinata-chan… It… Itachi… wait Why…. Why did I …

The sudden sound of water dripping caused me to stir, I'm alive?

I slowly opened my eyes, only to feel a shiver a cold race through out my body, my clothes are wet and cold, I try looking around but all I could see was darkness… am I blind folded?

I tugged on my arms, I wanted to feel my face, but something went wrong, my hand are bond within shackles… so are my legs and tails, in fact, it feels like I'm being suspended in the air by these shackles.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked with a shaken voice…

The sound of water dripping from my clothes seem echo within the room, but my mind being force into darkness… the dripping seem to echo within my dark and empty mind.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked again, "Where am I… can I have a change of clothes?"

"…No…"

My ears suddenly perked up, someone answered… I'm not alone within this darkness, it caused me to smile; maybe I'm not along within this cold darkness.

"Why Naruto… Why do you continue to… Hurt…" Spoke that same voice… its familiar, its deep tone, the way it dances around within my mind.

"I…Itachi?" I questioned with a gulp.

"…Yes?" Replied the stranger.

"I…I can't see…" I spoke with a hint of fear within my voice.

"Yes… I know, its better this way…" Spoke Itachi

I gulped again, why is Itachi doing this… he… he was always so nice to me, what's going on? I licked my dry lips trying to steady my racing heart, all this it was so… strange, what was going on, where am I and what is Itachi going to do with me?

"U-um, what, I… I don't under stand, what do you mean its better this way?" I asked in a hastened manner, it was silent only for a while until I heard the sounds of Itachi walking towards me; I tensed up… I feared what he was about to do to me.

"Naruto-kun…" Itachi's voice sounded so much warmer, "Why is it that you confuse your self?" He asked almost like on a whim.

"…I… I have no idea what you're talking abo-" The sudden sensation of Itachi's fingers pulling my wet hair back, forcing me to left up my head.

"Lair…" He teasingly whispered into my cold shivering ear, his warm breath it made my face feel warm; wa… was I blushing?

I could hear him smirking as he releases my wet, damp hair. I let my head flop back down into the air, there was a cooling breeze that seem to make me shiver… without the free moment of my tails it's hard to get warm.

"My… Lil'Fox…" Spoke Itachi once again, my ears twitched to his voice; he was right behind me.

"Wh-wh-what are you gonna do?" I asked with my eyes willing up, is he going to… but he wouldn't… right?

I suddenly felt his warm large hand place on the base of my tails and slowly stroke each one of them, with each long warm stroke of his hands, I couldn't help but let out a please groan.

I bit my lip trying to stop myself from enjoying the comforting sensation, but it was no help… Itachi's hands… they feel so… so amazing some times, just like that time when he…

I suddenly gasped and blushed, this seem to caught Itachi's attention; he suddenly stop stroking my tails.

"Remember the time I stroke your tails… Just like this…" He let his hand slowly glide up and down my tail; I shuddered and pulled against my chains… It was getting hard to control my body even with the chains.

"Heh, it's a bit different this time, stroking each individual tail, one at a time" Spoke Itachi in a teasing way.

No… It was happening again, his voice it was causing my mind to melt, his voice it was just so… addicting.

"Naruto…" Spoke Itachi, calling my attention.

"H-huh?" I spoke in almost a daze.

"hmh, what is it do you see in that girl…" Spoke Itachi, his voice went back to being cold.

"I…I… Hinata-chan, you mean her…" I answered back.

It again grew silent, I could feel Itachi's movements, he slowly walked to the front of me and lowered his face to my level.

"I saw you two… do you truly think you can return her love?" Asked Itachi, I could feel him rising a brow.

I swallowed some air and opened my mouth… but… something happened, no words came out. I surprised myself with my silence and let out a pitiful yelp like whimper.

"Naruto… can you?" Asked Itachi again as he placed a gentle hand on my head.

"I… I can…" I answered with a hitch in my voice.

It grew silent again, did… did he noticed that hitch, what's wrong with me, why can't I tell him a straight answer, my mind began to race, the darkness I was placed in seem to only magnified the stress and anxiety in my mind… I… I don't know myself anymore… who am I?

I let my head slowly lower as I searched within the darkness of my blind fold for answers,

"Naruto… you might be fooling your self…" Spoke Itachi bluntly, like always.

"No, I had a crush on her since I first saw her and her smile her eyes!" I objected hoping that saying these things would help me find the truth, I do love Hinata… right, I mean I'm not… I… I'm not like my brother, I'm not… gay… right?

"What about me?" Asked that smooth talking Uchiha.

I choked on one of my words, I… I didn't know how to respond to that, Itachi was always someone that seemed so… different from everyone in my life. He was there when I was alone … and he just suddenly appeared in my life when I felt like I was going no where in my life, so… he… to me he's…. I…

I quickly turned my head away from him, trying my best not to face what was going on in my mind.

Itachi quickly grip my wet hair and force me to face him, I let out a yelp when he did… it was so sudden that he held me close to his face.

"Naruto, don't you dare run away from this…" He spoke, his lips so close to mine; I felt a surge of warmth race through out my body, "What about me?" He asked again.

I swallowed the saliva that seems to be building up in my mouth, I try to do everything that I know to stall, breath, swallow, whimper… everything… Finally… I spoke.

"I… I'm cold…" I spoke as I shivered, the chains around my tails, rattled at I tried my best to move my tails closer to my wet and dripping frame.

It was silent, "I know…" Itachi finally spoke as his grip on my hair seem to loosen, "I have no extra clothing but, I know a good way to get warm" Spoke Itachi as his free hand slipped into the top of my shirt; I felt him unbutton my shirt.

I was about to protest to this, but as soon as my mouth opened… Itachi attacked, my lips became one with his, our tongues clashing within my mouth, I couldn't do anything but let out a groan like moan; I couldn't help it… I felt so helpless when it comes to him.

We only parted lips for a little while, our tongues still struggling with each other as we catch our breathes, then kissing again as his free hand unbutton my last button.

Something… Strange, I felt the urge to just jump him, I … I want him so badly. If only I didn't have these damn chains and blind fold, maybe I can have my lust satisfied. But as if on cue, the chains seem to have loosened, I slowly wrapped my arms around Itachi's strong neck; our lips and tongue still being one.

"Umph, I-Itachi, I…" I painted as I felt his warm hand gliding up my chest; I looked up to where I think his face is.

"Keep the blind fold… you are not yet ready to see all of the truth" Spoke Itachi as lowered himself to my neck, a suddenly bite caused me to arch my back and hugged him closer to my small body.

"ITACHI!" I cried out as an explosion of emotions hit me at once.

I… I don't get it, I mean… Just today, Hinata-chan asked me to become boyfriend and girlfriend, I've been dreaming of her asking that for the longest… but… But right now, right here with Itachi it felt so… so wrong yet, DAMN, so right!

The shackles around my wrist seem to weight nothing to me as I let my finger clutch a fist full of Itachi's hair as I felt his lips tail down to my chest.

"I-Itachi, w-wait…" I protest, I want this so badly…why am I saying wait.

"No…" He answered, I could feel him smiling against my flesh, how he always knows… always know my lies from the truth. I took in a sharp in take of air as I felt him bite down onto my nipples.

"Ah!..." Was the only response I could give after feeling such a wonderful sensation.

I wanted more; I could feel such a hot sensation within my paints, the cold dampness of my wet trousers weren't doing a thing to clam my growing erection.

"Itachi… I… I wan-" But before I could speak, my lips met with his for a tender kiss.

"Naruto… I am sorry, but if we are going to do this… I want it to be with truth and in realty"….

----------

The young blond hair fox boy stir a bit within his sleep, blue eyes suddenly flashing opened, with a groan Naruto sat up holding his head. The young Kitsune glanced around; trying to remember where he was…. Was that all just a dream?

"Naruto…" Spoke Itachi sitting behind his desk, which the little kit was using as a sudo bed.

"S-Sensei Itachi…" Spoke Naruto as he suddenly blushed.

"You fell and hit your head, I let you lay here for a while… you okay?" Asked Itachi as he adjusted his glasses.

"Uh, yeah… I… I'm okay" Spoke Naruto as his held his head again.

Raising a brow Itachi asked again if Naruto was really okay, with a nod and a jump off the desk, Itachi believed that the kit was okay.

Naruto slowly began to gather his things, sneaking glancing at Itachi from time to time; his mind racing about what he just dreamt about.

It was a bit late, it seem that almost all the after school clubs were ending about now, Kyuubi must be worried about his little brother.

"Naruto, hurry home…" Spoke Itachi as he straightens out his desk.

"H-hai…" Replied Naruto as he placed his bag on his back.

Glancing back at the elder Uchiha one last time, Naruto walked out the classroom and for home. Out side the school in the front, waiting for Naruto like a good girl was Hinata. Naruto smiled as Hinata greeted him, she wanted to walk together with Natuto, and she didn't care if she had to wait for a long time.

As Naruto walked along side with Hinata, trying his best to focus on the conversation at hand, the young fox mind raced back to Itachi… what was he to Naruto?

Meanwhile back in the class room, Itachi lessened his tie as he stood up from his mess of a desk. He glanced over at his clock and smirked a bit to himself, almost as if he just won a game.

"The seed had been planted… if it grows, I win… if not…" Itachi turned away from the clock and gather his things, heading over towards the door he let some words fall from his lips.

"Oh well…"


	11. Chapter 11

**RPGirl:** HAH I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, HAHAHAHAHAAH

**Itachi:** If anything they thought this Story was dead, they might thought that you finally got a life

**RPGirl**: Oh Hey Itachi Baby, NOPE, don't have one of those yet teeheehe, BUT I will tell everyone that while I've been gone I fainlly got my own Web Comic now!

**Itachi**: You mean that Cross Playn' thing? nothing in that story but cursing, cross gender extremes and Yaoi/Yuri stuff

**RPGirl:** Yup and its mah baby, now... DISCLAMER, I ORDER IT

**Itachi**: Do I have to get the chains and collar again?

**RPGirl: :3**

**Iachi: **Right... I forgot who I was talking too *sighs* RPGirl doesn't own Naruto, if she did... she wouldn't have to worry about the Student loans she's gonna have to pay after she's done with college.

**RPGirl**: Oh dear... gods... btw check out my Web Comic when you can please : go to Smack Jeeves . com and look for Cross Playn' BE GOOD LIL'READERS Y'ALLS

**Star 11**

**There is Truth There for We Run**

'_Don't try _

_to live so wise_

_Don't cry _

_Cus your so right_

_Don't Dry_

_With fake or fears_

_Cus you will hate yourself at the end'_

_-Wind (Naruto 1__st__ ending)_

It is now the weekend within Konoha, many of the students within the large village populate the streets, happy to be free from that school of ninja boredom. Its mid day a time of the day that all shop owners in the Tea Shop section of town call Money Making hour.

Of course the Shop Section of this village is bustling with business most of the customers are ninja students looking for new weapons or items to fool around with in there free time.

Sasuke on the other hand was in the near by Book Shop, the young Uchiha loves to use his free time during the weekend strengthen his mind.

The young pale dark hair boy already had two books in arm; ready to get to reading. On his way to the check out counter something caught his eyes; the cover a book had a familiar name on it.

"Hm, a book by Kyuubi…" Spoke Sasuke as he diverted from his path to the counter and towards the book.

There it was for all to see, five shelves filled with books by Kyuubi. Sasuke was pretty impressed; he had no idea that the nine tail fox man had such a talent with words. Glancing back at the shop keep, making sure that the old man running this shop wasn't watching him, the young Uchiha plucked a book; at random, off the shelf.

"Hm, To Kill a Lover…" Silently read Sasuke to himself.

The book was wrapped tight within a plastic covering, as should all the books on these shelves; Sasuke was in the 18 or older section of the book store.

With a shrug Sasuke flipped over the book, to see if he could get a good summary of the book, as his eyes read down and up, a slight blush began to show on the Uchiha's face.

The main character of the story… the description of the character… it was just how Sasuke look, not only that but the young main character's lover… he looked just like Kyuubi.

'_That damn perverted fox… did he… _' Thought Sasuke as his grip on the book tighten along with his rising anger.

It seems the book was about the main character falling in love with a demon and how the main character mistakenly kills his lover. Sasuke couldn't help but blush more as he read the summury of the book on the back again and again; making sure he wasn't seeing things.

Sure enough it was true, but wait why would Kyuubi model this character after him and when did that dirty fox wrote it… wait, heh… maybe… maybe it's just a something that happened, yeah, there is no need to confront Kyuubi about this.

Many thoughts ran through the young Uchiha's mind, but one thing he wanted to make sure to himself… he didn't want to see Kyuubi, not now… not… yet.

Images of what happen last time when he was with Kyuubi raced through his mind, Sasuke bit his lower lip and he remember just how soft and graceful Kyuubi's tails could move, how warm and confronting they were when he was feeling so down and… needy.

"OY KID!"

The sudden shout from the book shop keeper caused Sasuke to quickly snap out his thoughts and place Kyuubi's book back on the shelf.

"You know the rules; you're not over 18 so get out from over there!" Barked the old man as he leered at Sasuke though his small spectacles.

Sasuke apologized and walked out from the section, only glancing back once at Kyuubi's book.

Placing the two books Sasuke had already claimed on the counter; the old man that ran the book shop began to rung them up. Sasuke mind was still on the many questions that seem to evolve from that book; to run from questions he started a conversation with the old man.

"Sorry for going over there… its just a book over there caught my attention, Um… who is this, Kyuubi Uzimaki?" Asked Sasuke as he reached for his wallet.

"Ah, he's the greatest young writer in the ninja world," Answered the old man as he grabbed a paper bag, "Why, some say that his writing is enough to give Juriya a run for his money." The old man slowly slipped Sasuke's new books into the bag.

"Ah…" Replied the dark hair boy as he paid for the books, he paused for a minute before he turned away from the old man, "I was looking at the cover of one of his books, um… To Kill a Lover…" Spoke Sasuke, trying to figure out a bit more about the Nine tail man.

"Ah, that story is a bit too mature for you…" The old man spoke as he stroke the whiskers under his chin, suddenly snapping his fingers the old man reached behind the counter, this caused Sasuke to return his attention back to the old man.

"Here, this is a good book," The old man pulled out a dusty thick book from behind the counter, "Its one of Kyuubi's first works, he won the young writer award for it" The old man handed the book to Sasuke after blowing the dust from its cover.

The young Uchiha could be nothing but blink as he took in the title of the book…

'_My Tenth Tail_'

Sasuke eyes seem to show what was on his mind, and the old man answered his thought with a smile.

"Its one of my favorite books, but you can have it for a month, just make sure you bring it back when you are done." Spoke the old book shop keeper.

With a nod Sasuke stuffed the thick book into his bag with all his other books he bought and exited the store into the village streets. The streets of the village was teaming with life, Sasuke sighed as he walked; tired of being in so many crowds from school and now.

"Sasuke-kun!" Called a girl.

Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder, running up to him was Sakura she was wearing his normal weekend wear; a red and white bordered dress along with some black paints

.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you doing?" Asked the pink hair bunny as she smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

The boy knew this girl along with Ino; those two seem to be the most aggressive girls that seem to faun over him. Sasuke never really pay them no mind, but they never give up trying and catching his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?" Asked the dark hair boy with an indifferent look.

"Well…" Smiled Sakura as she blushed, fiddling with her hands as her long snow white ears lowered a bit, "You seem kinda lonely, wanna walk together?" Asked the shy bunny with a smile.

Sasuke sighed, looks like his time to think about Kyuubi and this book will have to come later. The young Uchiha shrugged and began to walk down the street; the pink haired bunny smiled and skipped along side the silent boy.

The two walked side by side, Sasuke with that same old Uchiha stern face as he walked while Sakura seem to hum a gitty tune as she walked next to the boy she cared for. Some girls from the school looked jealously at the two walking together; Sakura didn't care she was just happy to be around Sasuke…. Now, to strike up a good conversation…

"Oh, yeah, Sasuke-kun, have you heard about Naruto and Hinata?" Asked the pink hair bunny with a chipper smile.

"Hm, Fuzz ball, what about him?" Asked Sasuke as he glanced over at Sakura.

"Aiya, They are a item now, it seems that Hinata finally got the courage to confess to the guy she likes" Spoke Sakura as her cool green eyes looked at Sasuke… the bunny some what wishes she too had that courage, right now.

'_Hm, I wonder if Itachi knows about this…_' Thought Sasuke as he remember how his Brother would act a bit different when Naruto comes by to barrow some books for his brother…

Naruto's brother… normally the nine tail red head would come over himself to barrow things from Itachi, but lately he's been sending Naruto… Sasuke mind started to drift over to curiosity of the fox man. He suddenly stopped walking; Sakura noticed this and stopped as well.

"Sasuke-kun?" questioned the blinking bunny.

"Hm, this is where we part, see ya around" Spoke Sasuke in a dull tone, with that the young ninja disappeared before the Bunny's eyes.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…" Called the girl as she looked around, trying to find her crush.

Standing on a nearby building roof was Sasuke, he watched as the young bunny girl ran off into the crowd that littered the streets.

With an indifferent shrug Sasuke headed off toward the residential section of the village, the young Uchiah was beginning to grow weary for home, plus his stomach was calling for food.

'_Maybe_ _a quick stop by that Ramen Shack Naruto always blathering about._' Thought Sasuke as he glanced down at the bag full of books in his arms; it would be a good time for him to sit down and read that book Kyuubi wrote.

It was getting dark by time Sasuke arrived in front of Ichiriku's Ramen Shack, the young Uhciah linger for a while outside the establishment; teasing himself with the many scents of the ramen. As he entered the shack; pushing the flaps out the way, Sasuke was greeted by warm hellos by Ichiriku and his daughter.

"One bowel of Pork Ramen" Sasuke ordered as he sat at the counter, placing his bags of books on the counter along with his elbows.

"H-hai" Blushed the daughter as she took the order and rushed off to prepare it.

Sasuke sat there, letting the world outside pass him by, he didn't mind… his mind was really on that book…

'_My Tenth Tail_'

The young Uchiha glanced over at the book, many things wonder through his mind about this book; maybe this book could be the key to understanding that odd fox, maybe understanding why… well, that happened between them.

Sasuke's pale face suddenly turn red as he remember that day they had that passion with each other, Kyuubi's large hot hands all over him, his teasing dark voice mixing and melding his dizzy thoughts and those eyes… those red demonic lost eyes.

"Here you are!" Smile the daughter as she placed Sasuke's order in front of him.

Sasuke jumped, both out of his thoughts and his seat. The girl just blinked as she looked at Sasuke with her dark brown eyes.

"Oh yes…" Spoke Sasuke as he reached inside his black hoody pocket and pulled out some money; due to Sasuek doing most of the chores at the house his allowance is some what large.

He paid for his meal and began to ate, there was some silence as the young Uchiha ate; only the sounds of the late evening crowd outside to keep him company. His eyes steadily glancing at the book that seem to peek back at him from its brown baggage.

Sasuke, being the stubborn boy that he is, tried his best to fight the urge to read the book, it was probably filled with perverted things… wait… no, if it was, that old guy at the story wouldn't let him barrowed it. This perked Sasuke curiosity even more, the young Uchiha looked to the side and pouting; finally giving up against his stubborn urges and pulled out the book.

Taking a mouth full of noodles, the young boy took a good look at the outer covering of the book, it was fairly thick, hard back cover and the title; 'My Tenth Tail' was embroidered in gold.

With a shrug and a hope for something good, the pale boy opened the book and began to read while he ate… amazing… he's eyes seem to relax as he read.

_In this life, many things are done… some of us trying to be remember, trying to change the world or just plan trying to survive it. But there is one thing that we as mortal always try for, even if its unknown to us… love, the pursuit of love, trying to find that one some one that will think that we are odd enough to love._

_To this in this worthless life we live, that we are worth just a bit to seem so amazing, but… why?_

_Why are we always searching for love, for that element… to make Loneliness go away? To make our selves feel alright to be ourselves… it's because of love and Life._

_Life gives you many opportunities, many ups and downs… always leaving scars so you can grow, learn… mature. But what If you refuse to live life like that, what if you refuse to grow and wish to stay in the safe warmth of childhood, of innocence._

_It is impossible to do that, life made it like that, but… what if life rules slowly disappear, how many people would easily find love, or choose to never grow up?_

_Some say that those with true happiness know love, other say that those who know pain knows Love… but doesn't it goes both way, maybe because of life's balance or maybe its just easier to find love out there… life is always trying to make itself seem so easy when its just about to kick ya._

_What is this true Love, what is this thing we fondly wish for every night even when there is no hope in our eyes…_

_What make it True?_

_There is Truth in love… there for I run… Am I running away from love?_

_I find myself wishing for it but yet, when its there before me I-_

"OY, ICHIRIKU" Called an all too familiar voice, Sasuke's attention was broke from the passage and to the new costumer just entering the shack. The blond hair and annoying voice, it was Naruto.

Sasuke opened his mouth ready to greet the young fox boy with his normal greeting of 'Hey Fuzz ball', but something stopped him.

Naruto wasn't alone, Sasuke noticed this when Naruto looked back and smiled with blushing cheeks, the dark hair boy blinked as he watched his friend entered with his new girl friend in hand; Hinata.

'_So, what Sakura say is true… Naruto and Hinata are going out…_' Sasuke paused for a second, watching the couple talk and enjoy each other; Naruto ordering for them and Hinata blushing as the blond fox's eyes were upon her.

'_Hm, again I wonder how Itachi feels about this… he always act so different around Naruto_' That was the only lingering thought that the young Uchiha had before closing the book he was so intensely reading, with a late mouth full of food Sasuke put away 'My Tenth Tail' back in his bag.

"Oy, Sasuke!" Chirped Naruto as he suddenly noticed the young Uchiha, he was only two chairs away from him.

"Oh, Fuzz ball" Spoke Sasuke as he handed his bowl back to the owner's daughter.

"Please come again" Smiled the young girl behind the counter.

Sauke just gave her a kind nod and turned his attention back to Naruto, he glanced over at Hinata once, the girl just gave him a shy wave.

"So you finally tried out the ramen here, told ya they have good ramen" Smiled the seven tailed fox.

With a shrug Sasuek responded with his normal 'yeah you were right' Smile, "Anyway, how is your brother?" Asked Sasuke as he stood up, gathering his things.

"Oh, well he's good I guess, he's been oddly quite though… hm, he might be coming down with something…" Spoke Naruto with folded arms.

Sasuke's eyes blinked, Kyuubi… sick, was it his fault, "Is that so, what makes you think he's sick?" Sasuke was trying his best not to sound concern.

"Well, he sometimes get sick when he works too hard on his stories, its just lack of sleep that's all" Spoke Naruto as his and Hinata's order arrive before them.

Sasuke wanted to ask more but he didn't want to disturb the two couple, with a simple "I see…" Sasuke walked out of the shack and out into the streets of Konaha. The young Uchiha just walked, it was getting late but… he didn't want to go home. What Naruto said about Kyuubi might be sick caused his to some what… worry. Reading a bit of his work, made Sasuke ponder about Kyuubi.

The lanky fox man seem to be some what of a Loon, but… he's deep, very deep… and the way his carefully wrote each words, it was like he was asking you himself about it, trying his best to learn about each of his readers. Kyuubi really had a great Hidden talent…

"But…" Spoke Sasuke suddenly to his train of thought.

The fox's words, they seem so lonely and hurt, did Kyuubi wrote this story after he broke up with Itachi, why did he broke up with Itachi…

The more Sasuke thought about this, the faster his walking paste seem to increase, till suddenly he started to run, trying his best to run away from the truth that was slowly appearing with each question that popped up in his head…

'_I… care about the crazy fox… don't I?_'

Sasuke stopped, sweat trickled down from his brow, he huffed and puffed as she try his best to catch his breathe. Sasuke closed his eyes and placed a hand on his face; why…. Why is it like this with him, why was his running… was it like mentioned in the book, when seeing the truth once sometimes we run… where is he?

Sasuke took this moment to glancing around; he knew exactly where he was. The dark eyes of the young boy looked to his left and there he saw; Kyuubi's home.

Of all the placing in this huge village, the young boy arrived here… the one place he was trying his best to avoid for the past weeks. Sasuke looked at the house for a while, more like glared at it. Almost as if he was going to yell at the house asking why it seems to be fallow him in his mind and now here…

But Sasuke's glare seem to slowly fade away, maybe this could be a good chance to see how that red headed fox is doing, Sasuke made his way to the front door of Kyuubi's home, he raced a hand to knock but… almost like, any unseen force stopped his hand.

Images of what happened between the two flashed in his head, the passion, the creaking of the bed… how he tried so hard not to be like his brother… not to be gay, and how all that trying seem to fade away when he was in the throws of heat with Kyubbi. Sasuke's hand slowly backed away from the door.

"Maybe… I should leave" Spoke a troubled Sasuke as he looked to the side, unable to find out how to face the fox man.

Backing away from the door, the pale boy turned his back to leave. He glanced up at the stars that were slowly appearing in the sky as he slowly walked away from the home; wondering what was this twanging pain in his chest.

**THUD**

Sasuke quickly turned towards the home, that sound came from inside the house. The Young Uchiha's sharigan was quickly activated. He could see a weak charka system on the floor of the living room area.

Blinking his eyes, Sasuke quickly rushed back over to the front door of the house, he placed his hand on the knob, thinking it would be lock, but no, it turned and opened.

Not giving second thought to the easy entrance the young boy hurried into the house, his dark eyes glancing around trying to find that place, that weak chakra system he saw outside. Looks like his fears was realize, the weak chakra system did belong to Kyuubi. The young man was laid on the ground; it seems that he was having trouble breathing. Sasuke rush to his side, placing a caring hand on Kyuubi's head, the nine tailed fox had a fever.

"Damn, Naruto was right" Spoke Sasuke to himself as she lifted Kyuubi onto his shoulder, the fox was light thanks to his slim figure. It was only minute until Kyuubi was resting in his bed; Sasuke was right there at the red head's side… odd, this seemed so familiar to the young Uchiha… it was only weeks when it was him in that dark silk bed and Kyuubi was at his side, but… this was no time to reflect on things.

Sasuke sat there, on that same dresser Kyuubi sat at watching the tall fox sleep, the pale boys eyes didn't miss anything. Kyuubi would some times toss and turn a bit, mumble something in his sleep and then peacefully lay there.

Sasuke didn't know what to think as he sat there upon the hard wooden dresser, should he leave. Just as Sasuke was about to gather his strength to leave, a weak whimper left the sleeping red head lips, Sasuke gazed upon the weak fox as his tender words filled his head; the one from the book he read.

'_There is truth in love… there is truth, therefor we run…'_

Sasuke stood up and stroll over to Kyuubi's side, he reached out; hesitantly and took Kyuubi's hand.

"I hear ya… but sorry to make you a liar… I'm not gonna run," The now smiling Uchiha placed a gentle hand on Kyuubi's warm head, "No anymore…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _OMG! I MISSED ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! Sorry I've been such a ghost, life happened, I was starting to think that maybe I should stop being a writer and such and such. I was just reading my old work and suddenly a spark happened I just had to continue this story. So expect some more chaps y'all._

_HAI! see ya laterz *waves*_

**Star 12**

**Kiss Me Better?**

"_Life is full of problems,_

_Full of hurtn'_

_But it's hard to solve_

_When your mind is uncertain"_

_-A Tropical Octav3, Mando Pony_

His petite form rest between the black satin sheets, his tone but slender chest slowly rose up and down. All this was watched carefully by the young Uchiha that made a perched for himself upon Kyuubi's dresser; knee drawn to his chest, the stern looking boy watched the ill fox as his rested his chin upon said knee. Sasuke had sat like this since yesterday upon discovering the red head out cold on his living room floor, there he stayed by Kyuubi's bed side watching and waiting for him to awaken from his worrisome slumber. Sasuke didn't move when Naruto came home, nor did he move when his elder brother came over to make sure his friend was alright. He just sat up upon the dresser like a sheep dog watching over one baby sheep, fearing what life might do to such innocence.

Sasuke sighed in a seldom manner to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes; he didn't sleep much. His mind was too busy with worry and… fears; maybe it was too late to tell Kyuubi how he really felt.

'_Why_?' Questioned the young Uchiha within his labyrinth of a mind, no matter what turns he took the same questions would attack him.

'_Why do I wish to prove him so wrong…. There is Truth there for we run, heh… that's bull and I'll prove it. I'm staying right here.'_ A stubborn stupor appeared on his pale face, but soon it melted away to a seldom look at he watched Kyuubi sigh in his sleep.

'…_Stupid fox… why is it your words are the only thing I want to prove wrong so badly… why do I even care… I shouldn't but… …. Just…. Just get better okay._' Sasuke bit his thumb nail as he finally gave to his worrying thoughts and let out a deep tired sigh.

The sudden click of the bedroom door opening caused Sasuke to quickly turn his head, his eyes adopted that same Uchiha famous sternness as he ready himself for the visitor. It was Kyuubi's younger brother, the golden hair Naruto. He slowly entered the room, his blue eyes locked on the form resting within the bed before him. As Naruto entered the room his seven tails took the liberty of closing the door behind him, there Naruto stood for a while looking at the thin man resting the day away.

"He's yet to awaken." Finally spoke Sasuke, he could see the worried tension in Naruto's shoulder.

"…Its okay, he needs as much rest as he can get," Spoke Naruto, trying his best to hide his worry, "at least your brother helped me with breaking his fever." Smiled Naruto as the tension in his shoulder relaxed he placed his hands on the back of his head.

Sasuke just hummed an agreeance and turned his attention back to Kyuubi when said man turned in his sleep. Naruto's young blue eyes watched Sasuke, the young fox was confused as to why Sasuke stay by Kyuubi side for such a long time; even when Naruto and Itachi was here to take care of Kyuubi.

"Thank goodness this happened on a weekend, huh?" Spoke Naruto, he walked over to Sasuke, the blond fox wanted to see where the young Uchiha's mind was at.

Sasuke just hummed again in agreeance.

"I mean, dude, I don't think I could have focus on my studies if I knew my bro was like this. He always works himself to sickness like this." Spoke Naruto, he leaned against the dresser hoping maybe his lax vibe would wash over the dark hair boy.

Sasuke again hummed.

Naruto sighed as his hands dropped to his side, he turned his head towards Sauske with a worried look on his face – what's up with this Uchiha - Sasuke was more worried about Kyuubi than he was with Naruto and his little conversation. But Naruto couldn't help but felt like he was a stranger here even though that was his own blood brother there lying there in bed… what's going on here?

"Sasuke… you've been in here for two days straight. Maybe you should go downstairs and eat. Itachi-san is making some good eats" Spoke Naruto, his eyes locked onto Sasuke trying to figure this out like a Chinese puzzle.

Sasuke just answered with silence.

"He's going to be okay, he just needs rest. I mean me and Itachi helped him get over the serious part; his fever"

Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"It's okay you don't have to stand guard no more, just let him be."

"Look Fuzz ball," Finally spoke Sasuke as he turned his head towards Naruto, "I know this, I saw of all of this. But… staying here and watching over him… its… it's the only thing I can do to prove useful to him. So, So just leave me alone." Snapped Sasuke as he turned away from Naruto and back to Kyuubi.

Naruto was a bit taken back by Sasuke's words, the boy staying near his brother to prove his usefulness, no; it wasn't just that… there was something else. Naruto sighed as he turned away from the perched Uchiha. A simple, "fine", was all Naruto answered with before exiting the room and heading down stairs. The downward boy seems to lose a bit of his vigor as he entered the living room; his tails dragging with him as he let out a big sigh.

"Naruto-kun, is everything well?" Asked a soft voice, Naruto blond ears suddenly perked upwards.

"Ah, Hinata-chan" Blushed Naruto as life seem to enter his once limp tails, "No, no, just being a worrying brother that's all" Laughed Naruto as he rubbed behind his head.

Hinata gave him a soft smile and pet the seat next to her on the couch, Naruto gladly accepted the offer and flop next to the soft spoken Hyuuga. It's been about a good week since Naruto and Hinata have started going out with each other, they both would do the cute couple thing; whispering in each other ears, holding hands, and sweet simple kisses on the cheek. Both of them too shy to take their love to the next level, but the intimacy was there… at least for Hinata, sometimes she would wonder if Naruto would make the first move or maybe she would have to…

The soon-to-be leader of Hyuuga clan blushed to herself and wondered when she became so carnal. Hinata's thoughts came to a stop as she felt Naruto lean over and placed his head on her lap, the girl's face redden when this happen.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Questioned Hinata as she looked down with her deep lavender eyes, a deep tent of blush colored her cheeks.

"Heh, sorry Hinata-chan, I just…." Naruto paused as he sighed, "Let me just rest here for a bit." He smiled as he nuzzled himself into her soft thighs a look of content eased its way onto his face.

Hinata gave her boyfriend a nice welcoming smile as she let a hand trail itself through his spiky golden locks, ever so often rubbing his long fox ears causing Naruto from time to time to squirm in her lap.

Times like these are what Naruto truly cherish about their relationship, it was the way she would care for him, the way she was so gentle and the soft scent that seem to surround her always; it was like a field of Eden flowers made just for him. But sometimes the young fox couldn't help but wonder, is he moving too slowly for her. He would just be satisfied with these simple things, never anything psychical… it would be time like this when Naruto would feel that maybe he wasn't enough for the Hyuuga.

It's truly odd how two people could be on the same wave link before,

"Naruto."

Said golden hair fox pulled his head up from its heavenly warm cushion.

"Wat?" Lazily replied Naruto earning light giggle from Hinata.

Peering from the kitchen was Itachi. Yes, even the elder of the Uchiha brothers was invited over; a responsible adult had to be there and even more he had to be there for a friend in need.

"Naruto-kun, I am having a hard time with this tea boiler… It's kind of old compare to the one me and Sasuke use"

Naruto sighed and rose from his place on his Hinata shaped couch,

"I'll be back Hinata-chan~" Waved the love struck fox as he entered the kitchen.

Itachi glanced towards the smiling Hyuuga - if only for a second, before he returned to the kitchen were the golden fox did his best to instructed Itachi on how to use the old fashions boiler.

Meanwhile back up in Kyuubi's room, a settled Sasuke watched the onward sleeping nine tails. Sasuke couldn't help but felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Kyuubi there sleeping under those black sleek sheets, was it his fault the fox worked himself in such a state, was the fox trying to run away from his problems into the comfort of his own world… or was it just a simple way of trying to forget said Uchiha. The young raven haired boy shook his head away from those doubtful thoughts; his locks dancing with his head.

"Just stop" Sasuke mostly told himself, "You'll know once he awakens…. Till then…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Till then just don't jump to conclusions."

A muffled yawn caused Sasuke to jolt from his bordure seat. Nine glamorous fox tails that were once lazily on the floor seem to slowly grow to life as the thin frame under the sheets started to move.

"Mmm, wh-what day is it?" Yawn the very tire writer.

"Kyuubi." Spoke Sasuke out of relieve, nearly forgetting he was there just to observe and nothing else.

Kyuubi's movements seem to freeze when he heard that familiar tone of voice, thin clawed fingers raked and brushed themselves through unruly reddish blonde hair, his long fox ears twitched and drooped a bit as he slowly sat up. The man was sleeping on his belly so when awoken he was face was away from Sasuke, which was good for if the young Uchiha would have looked upon his face he would have seen… fear and uncertainty.

"A-Ah, Sasuke, heh, couldn't stay away" Bosted the tall fox with his back to Sasuke; he haven't the courage nor energy to deal with this drama now.

Sasuke noticed this rude gesture, why was Kyuubi being so fearful now, normally this brave and boosting fox would jump off the bed and onto Sasuke's lap just to irritate him or just to confess his love more. Did…. Did Sasuke really hurt him **that** badly?

"Well, heh, I-I'm okay now, you can go, Naruto is used to me working to near death so he knows what to do now and-"

"Oy"

Kyuubi flinched as he was interrupted; he kept his back to the young Uchiha. The sound of the bordure creaking let it be known to Kyuubi that Sasuke got to his feet. The think tension in the room was hard for Kyuubi to swallow.

"Why, why aren't you looking at me?" Simply asked Sasuke.

Kyuubi just answered with silence.

Sasuke's hand clenched, "I said…" He paused to control the anger in his tone, "Why the **fuck** are you not looking at me?" Sasuke asked again with a bit more authority.

"I… You don't…" Kyuubi's tails seem to pull themselves away from Sasuke as he slowly moved his way to the fox on the bed. "You… don't like me so, it's…. It's best if you never see me…so… so you don't hate me." What Kyuubi last said was in a quick whisper, the fox seem to be losing that sensational spirit he was so fond of.

"Look at me." Order Sasuke as he stood at Kyuubi's bed end.

Kyuubi lowered his head and shook it; his long crimson ears seem to fold back.

"I said look at me."

'_no… I just…can't_'

"I said…"

There was a sudden jerk to three of his tails causing the summoning being to jump in pure surprise. Whipping his head around only to have his crystal blue eyes locked onto pitch black eyes dare to be stained by tears.

"LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!"

That was it. That's was all Sasuke needed before he finally broke down. He held the long plush fox tails in his arms; fearing that if he would let go, this sly fox that snuck into his heart would fade away. Hot tears of anger and anxiety flow from Sasuke's normally emotionless eyes, whether or not his felt – let alone, noticed them seem to be unknown.

"I.. I'm so fucking **confused** around you, I don't know whether to run and hide or just run into your arms. I mean one night of fuck and I just lose my mind around you now!" Confessed Sasuke as he began to hug the tails within his arms; his tears fell upon the crimson fur.

Kyuubi eyes widen – he… he was awe struck at what he was seeing.

"Sasuke I-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke wasn't done.

"I mean, after it happen… you said nothing, you just clean both of us up and left. What the **fuck** am I supposed to think. Did you like it, why did I like it, why did it felt so right and good with you when I know in my head it was so, so wrong, why did you run away, am I just that stupid to think I am better than my brother when it comes to you, am I-" Kyuubi couldn't stand these questions – one after another. Yanking his tails back towards himself, he pulled Sasuke with them.

Sasuke's confused form fell and rested in open waited arms. A look of pure bewilderment settle on Sasuke's face as he let Kyuubi's claw like hands sooth his scalp, the boy could only let Kyuubi do what he was doing as he buried his face into the slim chest of Kyuubi's. The man smelt of sweets and cigarettes.

"I'm sorry I put you through such a metal ordeal." Simply spoke Kyuubi but it was with a half laugh as if he just couldn't believe what was going on.

"I just… I just had to distances myself…I didn't know if you were…well if you were like your brother – gay." Kyuubi looked down into resentful black eyes.

"Well, from what I heard from Itachi, you weren't gay, even more you seem to hate gay people."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in agreement.

"I mean here I was, just raped a straight 16 year old, not only that but he's my best friends little brother. Either I was going to jail, getting my ass kicked or…" Kyuubi lifted up Sasuke's head so he could looked into his clear blue eyes, "Have my heart broken… yet again."

"You're heart…broken?" Queried Sasuke his face holding an innocent yet lightly puzzled feature.

"Ever heard of love at first sight, well you're living it now. When I first saw you I just… I just couldn't control my thoughts any more… Not just because of you being related to Itachi but… well you being you." Spoke Kyuubi with a half shrugged grin.

Sasuke didn't get it, maybe he was just too young to understand but right now he had to admit. Being held and comforted by the tall lanky fox maybe wasn't so bad as he thought it would be. The somewhat shy Uchiha lowered his head out of Kyuubi's hand and placed his face back into the boney chest of Kyuubi, but this time he suddenly exhale a blast of hot breath witch caused the red furred fox to yelp and tails standing on end.

'Wh-What was that for?!" Whined Kyuubi with a pouty bottom lip.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up at the fox, he knew what he was about to say next would be the most embarrassing thing ever but it just had to be said if not for his heart for Kyuubi's sanity.

"I…I didn't….say anything about…. Well, not liking it. I.. Just… why do you have to be so stu-…that is…." As Sasuke rambled on he seem to buried in face deeper into the fox's chest before letting out a squeak, "I might not hate you, if anything it's the opposite"

Though it was low and muffle by his chest, Kyuubi's long sensitive fox ears heard everything, his crystal eyes widen; it was as if he was in a dumbfounded stupor.

"Wh…what?"

"I said!" Sasuke swung his head upwards and yank the tall fox to his level.

The raven hair boy need not finished the sentence for how could he, Sasuke mushed his lips against Kyuubi's. The fox was in stun awe as he felt the warm tender sensation of the Uchiha's lips on his.

"I like you, okay?" Mumbled Sasuke as he pulled their lips apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**RPGirl: **Nihao mah pretties! I am back again from the dead, heh thought I was a one hit wonder didcha? anyways enjoy give me good reviews and I'll post more *WAVES* BUH BYE

**Star 13**

**The Wheels Are A' Turning**

"_You always told me_

_Stars will guide me back home_

_Although they only shine at night…"_

_Irony, Sung by Lizz_

"Thanks again everyone, for… y'know, helping me take care of my brother." Again a grateful Naruto smiled towards Hinata, Itachi and Sasuke.

Kyuubi has awakened from his two day slumber that was caused by stress and trying to make his deadline. The nine tailed man seem to be doing quite well, maybe even better than before to Naruto's puzzlement. But the golden hair kitsune pay no mind to his older brother's happy mood and chalked it up to his well-deserved rest. As thanks to everyone for being there for him Naruto was walking everyone home… well at first it was walking Hinata-chan home, due to it being so late after dark, but then Itachi wanted to join the walk home along with his little bro; Sasuke.

Naruto let out an enervated sigh as his fox ears drooped – will he ever get alone time with Hinata, other than being at school, of course. So here the four of them are, walking the nearly empty streets of Konoha under the speckled night sky.

"Oh, there's home." Mused Hinata lightly as she looked towards the Hyuuga compound.

A twinge of loneliness rang out within Naruto's heart as he knew he had to say good bye to his girlfriend till the next day. Hinata walked out a head of the small crew and smiled that same gentle smile that Naruto loved so much.

"Naruto-kun, I'm happy to know that your brother is okay," she fiddled with her fingers a bit, "A-are you okay?" She questioned he pale lavender eyes looking at Naruto.

The fox boy slightly blushed as he walked up to her and held both her hands, "I'm fine Hinata-chan, thanks for being there… heh, again" Laughed the boy as he counted the number of time he thanked everyone.

Hinata shook her head with a smile as she looked into his eyes, "No, I'll be there for you anytime, Naruto-kun…I…" Her pale face colored with the cutest flavor of 'tickle-me-pink' "I…I love you" She squeaked out the rest.

Naruto's seven tails seem to freeze as he heard for three lovely magic words, they seem to spellbind him by the way he grin goofily. Naruto blushed as he stepped a bit closer.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Questioned the girl as Naruto's lips lean towards her soft pink petals.

Naruto was so close to his goal, tasting love's sweet nectar from her lips – for the first time in this relationship. Naruto closed his deep blue eyes, so did Hinata as the two felt each other's body heat as they closed the distance between each other.

"**AHEM!**"

The blond faltered and quickly backed up, he glanced over his shoulders quickly to see Itachi shrugging. It seems that his little 'clearing of the throat' was loud enough to throw both young lovers out there mood.

"Ah, heh heh" Hinata laughed nervously as he remember that her and Naruto wasn't alone, the embarrassed blush on her face didn't fade away, only grew darker. "W-well, B-bye Naruto-kun, I..I'll see you towarrow." With that the shy girl turned and rushed off into her large home.

Naruto could only wave as his raven hair beauty ran off into the dark of her home, waving pathetically wishing for that kiss that would have happened.

"Are you done yet, Fuzzball?" Questioned Sasuke with folded arms.

Naruto turned to the Uchiha's brothers with a 'HUMPH' and walked down the street with them in tow.

"Was it really necessary that you had to come with me and Hinata-chan?" Asked the irritated fox, one of his ears flicked.

"Well, yes. Our home is one the same street as Hinata." Informed Itachi with a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Plus someone has to put salt in your game." Teased Sasuke with a cocky smirk.

"Hey at least I can get a girl" Argued Naruto as he glanced back at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Teh, whatever, like I would want one." Retorted Sasuke with a shrug.

Naruto stopped and turned towards Sasuke with narrowed look of puzzlement, Sasuke stopped in his track sand looked at the fox with an equal puzzled look.

"What?"

"You gay or something?" Bluntly asked Naruto.

This seem to hit a cord as Sasuke seem to solidified with a dumbfounded look, his pale cheeks colored as he glared at Naruto and stomped his feet. It seems everything was back to normal as the two began to argue about their sexuality. Sasuke, talking as if he was a pimp and Naruto countering with his '_false_' sexual conquest; all the while an amused Itachi watched the two boys with light chuckles here and there.

"Its close to 2am." Informed the taller Uchiha as he looked down at his wrist watch.

"Crap, that late?" Naruto looked at Itachi with a raised brow.

"What, tomarrow's Sunday; sleep in." Shrugged Sasuke to Naruto.

"I would, but I promised Hinata-chan we'll wake up early to go for a run through the forest." Spoke the golden fox as he fiddle with one of his tail with new worry.

Sasuke laughed in a haughty way as he passed Naruto, "Yeah, having a girlfriend seems _real _nice right now." He mused as he approached the gates of his and Itachi's home.

Naruto just stuck out his tongue as Itachi opened the gate with a button in his pocket, the black steel gates creaked opened and Sasuke rushed on in, ready to call this emotionally exhausted day behind him and start the next day anew. Itachi walked up to the entrance of the gate and stood there, he turned to see Naruto slowly turning to head back home.

"Naruto" Simply called Itachi as he took of his glasses and placed them within his slim jean pocket.

"Hm, nani?" Naruto turned towards Itachi with questioning eyes.

Itachi just waved him over while his free hand unbutton the first few top buttons of his shirt, Naruto ears perked upwards as he saw this and trotted his way towards Itachi.

When Naruto got close enough Itachi whipped his hand outwards, with a few motions and blur Naruto was pin against the white walled gate. His shirt within the tight grip of Itachi and the crimson eye man loom over him. Nartuo's eyes widen as he looked up at his captor with panic and fear.

"Wh-what's going on, what the fu-mph!" Naruto's flustered questions were silenced by Itachi's shoving his lips upon Naruto's.

The fox boy put up a fight, his long golden tails thumping against the wall along with his failing arms. Itachi inwardly chuckle as he saw the fight within Naruto's azure eyes, he reached out with his free hand and took hold of one of his tails; he began to stroke the extension with his thumb. Lips parted as Naruto let out a small surprise gasp, a feeling of warmth quickly spread within the boy's body as his ears lowered.

Itachi again connected their lips this time earning a small muffled groan, this time Naruto seem willing and able within this kiss. Itachi deepen the kiss, as he did he release Naruto's shirt and placed the hand above Naruto's head on the wall for support. As there tongue clashed Naruto's tiny claw like hands reached up to Itachi's long arms; shaken. The boy placed his hands on the Uchiha's arms. Naruto could feel everyone tense and ease of Itachi's muscle; this made the fox craved more of Itachi's body. His tiny hands traveled up Itachi's arms are there tongue coiled and tasted one another; Itachi's flavor it was unique it was Dango, eggs and coffee and…something else the fox couldn't put his finger on.

Long nails trace themselves down the Uchiha's clothed back as the kiss was parted yet again, Itachi hold of Naruto's tail loosen until his hand was under the boy's shirt; this little fox was driving him wild, the feel of those nail scrapping down his back caused him to inwardly shiver. A heated breath was release in Naruto's ear causing the boy to let out a breathless moan as his hazed eyes closed, he felt the nip of Itachi's lips on his neck as the boy couldn't help but turn his head to allow the Uchiha to continue.

The sound of the heavy make out was intense, each smack and panted moan caused Naruto to shiver. The fox boy wanted more, more of this addictively amazing feeling… more of Itachi.

Unexpectedly, Itachi abruptly stopped. He pulled back so Naruto can see his face. His eyes were there deep dark color as he looked at Naruto with that same emotionless façade. Naruto's flushed face looked at the elder Uchiha with wanton and confusion, why'd he stop, please more. Itachi's eyes glanced downward and Naruto's cobalt eyes fallowed, only to have a shock hit him.

His hands there with on the rim of Itachi's paints, his thumbs in the rim while the rest of his fingers dangle out. Reality hit Naruto hard as he began to stammered at what he saw, eyes wide in pure disbelieve as Itachi stood up straight. He fixed his hair and straightened himself up as the fox boy just stood there; speechless. Naruto slowly looked at his clawed hands as a look of hate and worry enter his eyes.

"Naruto."

Said boy jumped as his name was call sternly by the deep dark voice, Naruto looked at Itachi; his back was to him.

"I suggest you figure things out."

With that Itachi entered the territory of his home, the gate closing behind him. Naruto lowered his head, standing there in the dark of the night as the stars sparkle brightly in the night sky. The sound of cricket's songs rang in Naruto's ears as his eyes seem to dart here and there as if trying to find some type of answer within his muffled mind. Finally giving up and accepting something that shook him to his very core… the boy looked up.

The patterns of the stars above reflected in his deep and sadden blue eyes. A single tear could be seen as it ran down his cheek.


End file.
